Bunny Loud
by OfficialMrSuicideBooks
Summary: Lincoln Loud antes de cumplir sus dieciocho años de vida y ser casi ya un adulto, decide acoger a unos conejos en la antigua casa familiar donde ahora solo vive él. Pensó que ya no estaría solo nunca más, pero... "¡Son solo mis queridas mascotas!" Un pensamiento muy peligroso paso por su cabeza: ¿Qué tal adoptar?
1. Chapter 1

Qué tan solitaria puede ser la vida para un joven que vive en una gran casa. Alguna vez todos los cuartos estaban siendo ocupados por más miembros aparte de él, con habitación propia pero con un solo baño y más de 10 integrantes, era un completo caos, uno que en realidad era muy divertido y animado todos los días en la casa Loud.

"los mejores de tiempos de mi vida" Faltando varios meses para su cumpleaño numero dieciocho, Lincoln Loud solo podía pensar en la soledad que lo abrumaba todos los días desde que se volvió el dueño de la gran casa familiar.

"¿De qué sirve gran casa si solo esta ocupada por una persona?" Muchos desearían una casa de soltero donde puedas vivir a tu propio espacio y reglas.

"Seguro y mis hermanas tienen mejores vidas que la mia." Su tono apagado provoco que soltara un gran bostezo. "Sin nada que hacer la mayoria del tiempo, solo puedo dormir... Mejor veo la televisión, tal vez pase algo bueno" El lugar estaba con polvo y telarañas en lugares inalcanzables para que Lincoln lograra mantener la casa en mínimas condiciones se necesita de un gran esfuerzo físico y mental para conseguir tener todas las habitaciones limpias incluyendo el patio trasero y delantero, y el garaje donde solo se guardan tres cajas pequeñas. Dentro de ellas están todos los cómics comprados y leído por Lincoln en su infancia.

Al encender la TV, se encontró con el canal de ciencias, más específicamente, estaban hablando del próximo avance robótico que será enviado a Marte en busca de agua y otros minerales, todo esto por los esfuerzos y conocimientos la increible científica Lisa, aún con su pequeña edad de once años a demostrado ser la mente más brillante de estos últimos años.

Lincoln cambio el canal de ciencias en busca de otro.

"Ella ya tiene un puesto asegurado en la Nasa cuando tenga la edad necesaria..." Se acomodó en el sillón.

Noticias internacionales y nacionales, no más que el noticiero de Royal Woods mostrando los informes más importantes del día: Accidentes, robos, asesinatos, política y llegaron a la economía.

La empresaria y jefa de la mayor empresa accionista del país, Lori. A la edad de 24 años a sido la primera mujer con más influencia económica en el planeta.

"Locamente adinerada... Debe de ser por la gran dedicación que Lori siempre suele darle a sus trabajos." Río mientras esperaba a que cambiaran la noticia.

Los deportes o mejor dicho, todo el que hablara de deportes debía, obligatoriamente, enfocarse en la concursante de las Olimpiadas que gano solamente medallas de oro donde sea que participara, Lynn la mayor deportista multiple. No existe deporte que no la conociera ni mucho menos sus fanáticos.

"¿Cuánto gana un deportista? Dependerá de sus logros... creo."

Ahora venia los últimos reportajes, le tocaba a la sección "famosos". Lincoln levanto las dos cejas al ver nuevamemte a otras de sus hermanas en televisión.

"Lo más seguro es que deberieron de alinearse los planetas para que yo me topase con esto" Suspiro, le echaba un ojo cada cuanto a su reloj de bolsillo; un regalo de su padre que fue dado por el padre de este, es decir, el abuelo de Lincoln.

La cantante de Rock; Luna, se corona hoy como la reina del Rock al lograr deleitar a millones de fanáticos de este característico estilo de música, gran compositores afirman que podría estar en un nivel más que la ya fallecida leyenda del Rock Fredy Mercury del grupo Queen. Nos deja con grandes esperanzas citan varias revistas y artistas experimentados en dicho tema musical.

"Felicitaciones, Luna. Sobrepasastes tus sueños hace mucho... Pero aún me gusta más la música del Rey del Pop: Michael Jackson." Las noticias siguieron.

Lana Loud, la dueña de la marca Ferrari y su hermana gemela Lola Loud o mejor conocida como la Miss Señorita del año pasado, están colaborando para traernos el próximo año un calendario exclusivamente de fotografías de la Miss S. y modelo Lola posando en lujosos coches de alta gama proporcionados por la accionista de la marca Ferrari, Lana Loud.

"Decía yo el porqué me estaban llegando calendarios con Lola posando sexy en cada mes." Lincoln no pudo evitar mirar el calendario que ya había puesto a un lado de las escaleras mostrando el primer mes del año con un Ferrari rojo y a Lola en traje de baño. "Me sorprende como logro ser la Miss Señorita con tan solo 13 años es más, no puedo creer como es qué solo por arreglar el auto del dueño de una de las marcas más reconocidas globalmente, te otorgue un puesto en el centro de automoviles más genial del planeta... Hasta parece que Lana fuera la hija del dueño o como una mini jefa del lugar... Arg." Dejo salir un gruñido y volvió a gruñir al ver la siguiente noticia.

Hollywood sacará dos películas nuevas donde participara la actriz más joven del mundo, la niña de apenas siete años a demostrado ser capaz de mantener las apariencias y el papel del personaje al cien por ciento. Los directores citan Ha conseguido dos papeles como el personaje principal en las dos nuevas peliculas que extrenaremos, lastimosamente para el público adulto la temática estará dirijida para un espectador infantil, pero eso no quita el gran potencial que esta chiquilla nos pueda dar, y más decide seguir con esta carrera de actor. Puedo asegurar que en otros años estará a niveles actos para otras películas. y hablando de guiones, la famosa escritora Lucy Vampaire, publico un nuevo libro llamado "Una Oscuridad Tenue". Rompió en menos de 24 horas la venta estimada y las editoriales están comenzando a sacar las copias lo más rápido posible, sus lectores quedan cautivado por cada verso que leen y aunque todavía nadie conoce la apariencia de está escritora, sus seguidores la catalogan coma la más fina muestra de expresión humana.

"... Lucy... ¿Vampaire? ¿Es en serio? Sé que lo habias dicho varias veces Lucy pero... Cambiarte el nombre así por que así... O bien puede que me este equivocando y solo sea la manera con la que firmas tu trabajo... Espero y sea la segunda. Se me haría incomodo llamar Vampaire a mi propia hermana." Lincoln observo el control remoto, apunto viendo fijamente el boton rojo de Encender/Apagar hasta que llamaron a su puerta dejando el televisor aún encendido.

El albino camino donde se encontraba la puerta principal, al abrirla se encontró con un hombre que trabaja en los servicios de entrega de paquetes.

"¿Usted es Linky Marie Loud?" Pregunto aquel hombre de traje azul con gorra del mismo color, a un lado de él había una caja de un tamaño considerable.

"Parece algo pesada." Pensó Lincoln para despues responder con algo de nerviosismo. "Técnicamente soy yo, pero creo que escribieron mal el primer nombre." El sujeto alzó su gorra y le dio un papel y un bolígrafo a Lincoln.

"Firme aquí por favor." Lincoln lo miro, después tomo el papel y solo firmo. El hombre se subió al camión que estaba al frente de la casa y su compañero comenzó a conducir.

Lincoln miro al camión alejarse, tomo el paquete algo pesado y lo coló frente del sillón para revisar su contenido mientras seguía viendo un poco la televisión.

"Ah, la puerta, casi se me olvida cerrarla." Cumpliendo dicha acción, Lincoln se sentó en el sillón mientras las noticias terminaban con la entrevista de la diseñadora de moda más famosa que se encuentra ahora mismo en París.

Al quitar la cinta que rodeaba la caja se encontró con una nota: ¡Hola Linky! Te extraño mucho, ¿pero sabes qué? ¡Te he enviado la ultima colección de ropas que he sacado para los hombres! Espero y te guste, con amor tu hermana favorita; Leni.

"Te debe ir de maravilla" Sonrió mientras seguía escuchando lo que decían en la TV.

"Y dime, Leni. ¿Cómo vas con las nuevas ideas de diseños?"

"¡Oh! ¡Van de maravilla! La nueva línea de Invierno y Verano, estarán dirijidas esta vez a los hombres." Respondió una rubia de unos 23 años de edad, muy hermosa y elegante.

"Eso es increible, ¿tienes algunas muestras?"

"Jaja, lo siento pero no. Ni siquiera mis patrocinadores saben que tipo de diseños saldrán el siguiente mes" Serenamente dio una sonrisa a la reportera.

"Es una lastima... Pero ya saben que regalarle a su hombre de toda la vida, mujeres." La reportera hizo un guiño. "Esperemos con ansias que sorpresas no traerá esta nueva línea de ropas para hombres." Finalizó la reportera.

El noticiero termino un minuto despues, Lincoln seguía viendo la ropa que había en la caja.

"No te esta yendo de maravilla... Debe de irte como de lo más super y genial, hermana. Y ser el primero con estas telas es increible, me has ahorrado varias compras para mi closet... Gracias." Aun así, al albino no se le notaba algún signo de felicidad.

Decidió por apagar la televisión e irse a su habitación, bueno, de todas las que había decidió por quedarse en el cuarto que antes era de sus padres.

La noche pasaba sin más, Lincoln soñaba con lo mismo todas las noches, nada. Cerrar los ojos y despertar con los rayos del sol, ya es rutina para el solitario no esperar a que las cosas estén listas todos los días. Por las buenas o malas, Lincoln tuvo que aprender más de una labor domestica no como en ese entonces que su único deber era el de estudiar, lavar su plato y ordenar su habitación.

"El tiempo es el peor enemigo de la humanidad."

Los muebles ya tenían polvo... Otra vez. Ya habían mas telarañas que el día anterior y nuevamente el silencio predominaba el lugar.

"Cuántas veces e realizado las mismas tareas, no tengo noción de ello." Tomando un trapo de color gris; Lincoln comenzó a quitar el polvo que se acumulo en los muebles en tan solo una noche.

Era una rutina el tener que limpiar primero el polvo, después de eso preparo su desayuno, seguido, limpiar las escaleras y los retratos familiares colgados en la pared.

Mientras Lincoln tomaba cada uno de los retratos, se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba él de sus hermanas, unas talemtosas otras optimistas y con perseverancia alta. Los retratos parecían como trofeos; Lisa con un premio Nobel, Leni y su primera tienda de ropa, Lori y su ascenso a jefa en alguna empresa, Lucy recibiendo un premio por el poema más expresivo y tétrico, Lily participando en audiciones de teatro en su escuela. "Esta es recién, no hace más de dos años que Lily fue invitada a participar en peliculas infantiles del cine." Volvió y coloco la foto en su lugar. También se veía a Lana montada en el nuevo modelo de autos de alta gama, y su hermana Lola en otra fotografia a un lado del de Lana, estaba recibiendo la corona de Princesa Juvenil. "Con esto logro abrirse las puertas a demás concursos de bellasas." Dirigió su vista a otra foto. Habían tres más grandes que las otras anteriormente mencionadas. "Oh... Casi me olvido de Luan." Nada más que un gran show de risas en Las Vegas, donde la anfitriona era Luan Loud. "Tecnicamente vives en Las Vegas, hermana... Pensar que tu humor mejoro de un día para el otro es increible." A su derecha había la foto de un grupo de Fútbol Americano femenino, claramente la estrella del lugar no era nadie mas que Lynn, ganando su primer mundial deportivo. "Debe de tener ese trofeo oculto con muchos más." Y por ultimo estaba el concierto de Luna y su grupo. Una total locura, lo que comenzó como una presentación a puertas abiertas por la plaza de la ciudad de Hawai, terminó con más personas que un concierto de Ariana Grande.

Lincoln dio un paso atras para poder ver todas las fotografías, la mayoría de ellas habían sido reemplazadas por sus propios logros, en el centro de todas ellas se encontraba la unica foto familiar... Solo cuando Lincoln tenia once años de edad. No tenían una donde mostrara a toda la familia reunida en la actualidad.

El sentimiento de vacío volvió.

Lincoln se termino por acostumbrar a la soledad de vivir en una casa sin padres... Hermanos... Hijos... Pareja... Mascotas... "¿Mascotas...?" Pensó.

"Nunca he tenido alguna mascota propia, y Bun-Bun no creo que cuente como una, solo es un conejo de peluche..." Fruncido se fue a su cuarto a buscar la ropa de su trabajo. "Un conejo... Hah" aunque suene irónico, Lincoln trabaja como un repartidor; más especifico, uno que lleva mercancia y materiales a los puntos de la empresa en la que trabaja. Debe de ir a los almacenes de Amazon y llevarlos multiples pedidos a la sucursal de Fedex. Un trabajo muy agotador por la cantidad de envíos, por suerte da una buena paga y la empresa le suministra su propio auto de envíos.

"Siempre pienso que es la misma van familiar." Lincoln subió en la van, con una cantidad considerable de asientos que solo ocupan espacio. Aveces el coche debe soportar con grandes pesos en los envíos pero por milagro esta no era la van familiar con la que tenían problemas cada dos por tres.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las once, el turno de Lincoln estaba apunto de comenzar. Trabajar de once a 9 de la noche es demasiado tedioso, por lo menos tenia dias libres por medio y en otras debía que cumplir con horas extras, ya en varias ocasiones le han dado la oportunidad de un ascenso y así ganar mas dinero pero entonces deberia esforzarse más. No hay duda de que en todo donde Lincoln pone la mano puede salir de la mejor o peor manera, el problema era la voluntad de seguir con el trabajo o el oficio dado, nunca tuvo lo que sus hermanas si, determinación.

"Tal vez algun día, cuando vea que en verdad necesite más ingresos." Decía Lincoln quien manejaba de ciudad en ciudad, en un solo día podía hacer un máximo de 5 viajes entre ciudades cercanas. Aveces se pasaba de listo y sobrepasaba el limite permitido de velocidad.

En lo que llevaba de recorrido, ya había terminado de hacer sus entregas, con lo poco que tenia de gasolina se dispuso a buscar una gasolinera. Al cabo de un rato encontró una muy peculiar.

Se estaciono y pidió que lo llenarán por la mitad, como era un tanque algo grande decidió entrar en la tienda que estaba a un lado, "¡Es una tienda de mascotas!" Exclamó al ver la gran cantidad de animales.

"Bienbenido a "TuPet", ¿en que puedo servirle?" Dijo una hermosa trabajadora. Según lo que decía su tarjeta se llamaba Merley, una novata.

Lincoln se puso nervioso. "Uh... Esto... Echaré un vistazo."

"Aviseme si algo capta su interés." Lincoln asintió.

"¡Que increible cantidad de animales!" El asombro de Lincoln no fue de menos.

Habían de roedores, cachorros, felinos, peces, aves y reptiles de todo tipo.

"Debe de ser famosa esta tienda de mascotas."

"¡Oh me halaga! Pero como dueña del lugar, tener pocas visitas no es muy beneficioso."

"¿No seria mejor reubicarse?" Lincoln le dio un golpe a su cerebro. "¡Estúpido! ¡Si fuera así de fácil, no crees que ya lo fuera hecho!" Lincoln la mira con una risa nerviosa.

La chica suspiro. "Me encantan los animales, y me encanta más el poder convivir con ellos... Este fue el único lugar con el que me pude hacer." La chica salio detras del mostrador y comenzó a describir cada animal.

"¿Debe costar mucho el poder mantener a tantos?"

"Cada uno tiene su alimento especial en condiciones adecuadas." La rubio siguió llevando a Lincoln por toda la tienda hasta detenerse en una especie de madriguera hecha a mano.

"¿Y esto?" Pregunto tratando de ver que había dentro.

"¡Espere y vera!" La muchacha se adentro en el almacén que estaba atrás del mostrador, salio con específicamente ¡21 zanahorias! "¡Estas son mis celebridades!" Dijo extasiada.

Cuando dejo la zanahorias en el heno, desde la madriguera salieron 21 conejos, uno detras del otro comenzaron a comer la zanahoria. Lo que mas sorprendió a Lincoln fue que estos estaban vistiendo pequeños atuendos.

"¡Genial!"

"¡Verdad que si!" La chica se alegro.

Mirando y mirando, a Lincoln le parecían todos geniales, hay uno con la apariencia de un gótico, se parece a Lucy. La mayoria de los conejos se parecían a la mayoría de sus hermanas.

Paso un minuto y Lincoln se había decidido por llevarse uno a casa, pensaba que solo tal vez, algo de compañía le haría bien.

"¿Será que puedo ver más de cerca a ese con el lápiz en la oreja?." Le parecía el más interesante, Lincoln gusta de los cómics y el conejo se veía como una especie de dibujante, había conexión.

Repentinamente la alegria de la rubia se fue y se dirigió a Lincoln.

"Por raro que parezca, estos conejos ya habían sido elegidos por diferentes niños, al parecer eran de un orfanato d muy cerca de aquí. El problemas es que los conejos no quieren separarse de los otros."

"¿Como es eso?" Pregunto mientras su cerebro inconscientemente idea un plan.

"Vera... Resumiendo la historia... Ellas se hacían las muertas." Explico. "Y bueno, eso asustaba a los niños. Los conejos quedaron sin ser acojidos por una familia."

Los engranajes se unieron, con cada tornillo engrasado el cerebro de Lincoln pensó en la única solución posible.

"¿Cuánto seria por cada conejo?" La chica dio un salto.

"Em... Deberían ser 10 Dólares, uno por supuesto, pero como ya le había dicho, es imposible llervarse un conejo."

"No del todo." Con determinación saco su cartera.

"¿Qué piensa hacer?"

"Me los llevo a todos" Nuevamente provoco un salto de sorpresa a la chica.

Despues de unos tropiezos de la chica, se decidió por resivir el pago de Lincoln.

"¿Seguro de esto?" Ahora los nervios eran presentes en la rubia.

El albino respondió afirmativamente, los dos jóvenes seguían platicando mientras que en la madriguera:

"Escucharon, parece que se llevaran a una de nosotras."

"No podemos dejar que eso suceda."

"Bueno, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Si hacemos los mismos movimientos de siempre, octaran por dejarnos aquí."

"Tiene razon."

Lincoln bajo los asientos traseros del auto, subió la madriguera con cuidado encima de ellos. "Se que ya te lo pregunte ¿pero esta bien que me lleve la madriguera."

"Piensa en ello como un regalo por su visita y compra en "TuPet" nada más." Sonrío. Lincoln subió a la van.

"Entonces, hasta pronto Merley." La chica se sonrojo. "Oh perdón, es que estaba escrito en tu pecho ¡digo, en tarjeta de presentación, Aahrg!" Lincoln golpeo su frente con el volante ocasionando que los conejos entraran en sí. La chica por ultimo pregunto el nombre del albino y este se lo dio un poco avergonzado.

Apunto de arrancar, Lincoln miro a los 21 conejos que también lo miraban a él.

"Hola, no se alteren pero desde hoy estarán a mi cuidado."

". . . ¿¡Qué!?" Saltaron los conejos en signo de confusión total.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo el chico de casi 18 años fue bajar la madriguera con los conejos dentro y llevarla al patio trasero rompiendo las cuatro paredes de cristal que los mantenía dentro.

"Se que deben estar muy confundidos."

"Si, y necesitamos una explicación."

"Que adorables, parecen que quisieran hablar." Lincoln saco una zanahoria y se la dio al conejo con traje de militar.

"La tomare, pero me ofendes muchísimo al no responderme."

Lincoln introdujo a los 21 conejos en la casa.

"¡Bienvenidos a su nueva madriguera!" 


	2. Capítulo 2

Casa Loud, habitada por Lincoln... Oh bueno, hasta hace poco solo era él. En estos momentos es el cuidador de unos adorables conejos con atuendos muy lindos. Uno estaba vestido de militar, otro con un pijama insinuando que debía ser una dormilona, había una artista, escritora y entrenadora, los atuendos eran muy diversos pero hacían juego con la actitud de los conejos.

"¡Jaja, son muy divertidos!" Los conejos saltaban encima del albino sin sentido alguno. Riendo sacó la cantidad exacta de zanahorias para cada conejo de un saco de mercados.

"Nunca pensé que ir al mercado fuera tan económico." Los conejos comenzaron a masticar sus zanahorias. Lincoln miró a cada uno con duda.

"Creo que necesitare alguna otra forma de diferenciarlos además de sus trajes." Colocó un dedo en su frente, cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse. "¡Ha, lo tengo! ¡Es hora de nombrarlos!".

"Qué estupidez está diciendo este tipo." La coneja con traje militar no toleraba la actitud de confianza que tenía Lincoln hacia ellos.

"Hermana, él está diciendo que nos colocara nombres... Espero que sea uno que exprese mi deseo por el arte." La coneja con disfraz de pintor parecía haber aceptado a Lincoln como su dueño.

La coneja de vestido rojo parecía estar en desacuerdo con la idea. "Solo será otra molestia más."

"Hm... Siempre estás enojada, hermana. ¡Deberías darle una oportunidad! Además, las zanahorias de aquí son las mejores." La coneja más pequeña de todas comenzó a saltar.

"Mi amor por estas zanahorias lo valen todo." La coneja vestía un vestido rosa con estampadas de corazones.

Lincoln sacó una libreta con un lápiz, estaba anotando las posibles combinaciones de palabras para nombrar a los conejos. Tenía varias opciones, una de ellas era nombrarlos con algo que comience con la letra L pero, sentía que eso no aliviaría su corazón.

"... Bien, entonces serán nombres con B, son conejos ¿no? ¡Hará juego con ustedes!" Tomo el lápiz, escribiendo una lista de todos los nombres que comenzaran con B, que él conociera.

Miro a la que parecía ser la coneja líder o algo así, con ese traje de comandante militar le hace pensar que debe ser la que dirige el grupo. "Los resultados quedan así... Tú te llamaras Betty, ya que tienes ese atuendo y pareces tener una actitud un poco recta para ser un animal." La coneja ahora llamada Betty solo lo ignoró. En cambio, las otras comenzaron a llamarla con el nombre que le dio el peliblanco.

"Sigamos... Tú serás Beverly. Usas un delantal amarillo, y una falda corta de color rosa oscuro, pareces ser muy atenta al resto del grupo, como si fueras la mayor de todos..." Buenos recuerdos venían a la cabeza de Lincoln, recuerdos que quiere superar y dejar atrás. Un conejo le llamó la atención. Este vestía un vestido verde pastel, un pañuelo de color rosa y gafas de sol del mismo color pero, sus orejas tenían unos pendientes naranjas. Lincoln esbozo una sonrisa, se parecía a su hermana Leni, su pelo estaba muy bien cuidado además de reluciente y esponjoso. "Veamos... Te colocare... Blair." El albino se sorprendió al ver a la mayoría de los conejos formados delante de él. "Parece que no se pueden aguantar, jeje... pareces ser muy seria." Miró a la coneja de vestido y falda de color rojo. "Creo que Brenda que quedaría perfecto." Los conejos que estaban a su alrededor se alejaron un poco, su hermana es propensa a enojarse con todo lo que ve o escucha.

"Bu-Bueno, no está mal." La coneja ahora llamada Brenda le dio la espalda a Lincoln. Sus hermanas quedaron con las orejas apuntando al cielo.

"Oh, ¡Brenda no se enojó!" Dijo burlona la coneja con atuendo de payaso. "¡Ahora yo, ahora yo!" Lincoln vio a la coneja con atuendo chistoso, se parecía a una bromista con la que vivió varios años.

"¿Qué te parece Bebe? Es el nombre de una famosa comediante japonesa." La coneja ahora llamada Bebe se quitó su mini sombrero de color amarillo con una cinta de color rosado a su alrededor y sacó un trozo de zanahoria, lo tomó con la boca colocando el trozo en el zapato de Lincoln. "Parece que te gusto, me alegro."

Unos cuantas conejos tienen nombre, y son más fácil es de diferenciar gracias a sus atuendos. "Me pregunto quién se los habrá hecho." Pensó Lincoln al ver el increíble detalle que tenían sus accesorios y vestimenta.

"Sigamos, porque parece que ustedes no disminuyen." Exacto, solo había nombrado a 5 conejos, aún le faltan más de la mitad. El albino estaba un poquito exhausto pero estaba dispuesto a pasar su día libre nombrando a sus nuevas y esponjosas mascotas. "Ok, tú te pareces a Luna, con ese vestido morado. Si mal no recuerdo, a mi padre le gustaba escuchar las canciones de una tal Bárbara. ¡Decidido! Tu nombre ahora es Bárbara. Espero que te guste la música."

"¡Por supuesto que me encanta!" La coneja ahora llamada Bárbara comenzó a golpear el piso con sus patas traseras con ritmo.

"¡Oh, ese es un buen sonido!" Lástima que no tenga un instrumento en miniatura, seguro que toca igual que Luna.

La coneja con pijama camino hasta los pies de Lincoln subiéndose encima de ellos y cayendo dormida de repente. "Parece que encontré a alguien igual de perezoso para hacerme compañía. Beth, suena bien para ti, hasta se pronuncia casi igual que cama." Después de eso la más pequeña de las conejas trato de escalar la pierna de Lincoln pero no lo logro.

Lincoln la alzó colocándola sobre sus muslos. "¡Demonios, es demasiado adorable!" Pensó Lincoln. "Eres demasiado Linda y un poco inquieta, te llamare Brandy." La coneja ahora llamada Brandy comenzó a mordisquear los dedos de Lincoln con poco fuerza. "¡Me hace cosquillas!" Era demasiado tierna para este mundo. "Y hablando de inquietos...". Dos conejos corrían en círculos alrededor de Lincoln como si fuera una carrera. Una vestía una camiseta con el número uno en ella y una gorra roja, la otra parecía más como un atleta con una camisa naranja y una banda en del mismo color, provocando risas en Lincoln al recordarle a su hermana más molesta.

"Como quisiera colocarle a ustedes: Lynn entrenadora y atleta." Los conejos se detuvieron y movieron sus pequeñas cabezas de lado, después se volvieron a reincorporar con lo que estaban haciendo. "Parece que no les gusta... Ok, entonces la que parece entrenadora se llamara Bailey, y tú que pareces estar con más energías te llamare Bertha. Se puede sonar un poco tosco el nombre pero te coloque este nombre gracias que una mujer casi le gana a mi hermana Lynn en su primer deporte mundial, es como un honor el poder llamarte así... Espero que Lynn nunca se dé cuenta de que te llame así o, ya puedo ver mi tumba siendo cavada por Lucy." Lincoln suspiro, la coneja de pelaje gris se acercó a él sin que lo notarán y comenzó a morder el dobladillo del pantalón asustando a Lincoln. "¡Dios mío! Yo que pensaba que no me debía preocupar por Lucy." Alzó el dobladillo de su pantalón encontrando al conejo responsable de su susto, era un conejo con vestido negro con rayas blancas horizontales y una mancha negra en su cabeza, la mayoría del pelo de su cabeza cubría sus pequeños ojos.

"¡Santo Drácula...! ¡Lucy convertida en conejo...! ¡Te llamaras Belle, es el nombre de un Libro escrito por Lucy y el que más me gusta!" Lincoln sonrío por el parecido que tenía el conejo de pelaje gris a su hermana, la amante de la oscuridad.

"Suspiro... Me agrada." Al parecer le gusto el nombre.

"No es justo. Yo también quiero un nombre." Había una coneja celosa entre las hermanas. Ella vestía el vestido de corazones con un broche con la forma de uno atravesado por una flecha amarilla de Cupido.

"Parece que hay algunos que no son para nada pacientes. Muy bien, los nombrare a todos pero deben ser pacientes. No les quiero dar el primer nombre que se ve venga a la mente."

"Nuestro dueño tiene razón. Hay que calmar nuestro ser y esperar nuestro turno." La coneja vestida de amarillo fue la siguiente en recibir un nombre nuevo, seguido de la coneja que estaba celoso en esos instantes.

"Pareces algo calmada, y esa corona de flores dorada te sienta muy bien. Desde ahora tu nombre será Bodhi, es un nombre que de por sí, se escucha muy calmado y tranquilo... Tú, que llevas tiempo saltando, ¿acaso estas celosa de que todavía no te haya dado un nombre? Bueno... Viendo tu vestido de corazones y ese accesorio... Pienso que Belinda sería un bonito nombre para ti." Lincoln suspiro al ver a la coneja ahora llamada Belinda siendo más cariñosa con los otros conejos.

(. . .)

"Me pregunto cómo lo estarán pasando, esos conejos siempre han sido unidos y cuando algo le gusta, no se apartaran de ello." Muy lejos de la casa de Lincoln, se encontraba una chica haciendo cuantas en el mostrador. Merley pensaba sobre el chico de cabello blanco y lo difícil que podria ser cuidar a tantos conejos si no eres un experto o un granjero con experiencia, aunque estos conejos eran diferentes, se sentían algo especiales y únicos entre los demás de su especie. "De nada sirve preocuparme... ¡Mantente firme, Lincoln!" La chica se sonrojo por haber dicho su nombre con clientes aún en su tienda.

(. . .)

El peliblanco esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al lograr pasar la mayor parte del día, dando nombres a sus esponjosas mascotas de orejas largas. "Está bien, yo puedo hacerlo. Le Di nombre a todos pero si no logro acordarme bien de ellos, habré perdido la mitad de mi energía del día." Lincoln saco unas zanahorias, pidiendo a los conejos que se formaran en una fila horizontal. Raro que esto parezca, los conejos obedecieron como si estuvieran entrenados como un perro. "Ok, ok... La primera es Betty, con traje de comandante. Beverly con su delantal amarillo y falda de color rosa. Blair la versión de Leni en forma de conejo. Brenda, vestido rojo, falda de un color rojo más oscuro, parece que se enoja con todo. Bárbara, ama la música. Bodhi, Con su corona de flores doradas da una muy buena sensación de tranquilidad. Bebe, espero que tus bromas sean de buen gusto, jeje. Bippa, vistes un vestido rojo con rayas negras, además de tener una falda con un sombrero circular de color azul oscuro. Bailey y Bertha, las enérgicas del grupo, espero que existan los concursos de conejos, sin dudar las inscribiría. Belle, la viva imagen de Lucy. Bernadette, todavía no sé en que eres especial. Belulah, Pareces del viejo oeste, con ese sombrero vaquero con un vestido celeste juega con tu pañuelo de color rojo. Beatrice, con esas enormes gafas de marco negro, me haces recordar a mi hermana Lisa, y eso que no hace mucho vi una noticia de ella en la televisión... Bueno, vi más noticias de mis hermanas pero no cambiemos de tema."

"Pero si tu cambiaste de tema. Por lo que veo, tienes altas probabilidades de comparar todo lo que ves con tus nombradas hermanas." Beatrice, que por cierto, le agrado el nombre ya que sonaba como una científica profesional, no ha dejado de teclear los botones de una pequeña calculadora.

"Ahora Blanch... Eres la que más me preocupas de todas." Lincoln estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de Blanch, vestía como si fuera el paciente de un hospital y casi no se movía. Lincoln decidió llevarla al veterinario más tarde." Entonces llegue al trio que más me agrado, Bethay con ese broche en forma de Lápiz, pareces estar atenta de todo la que hacen los demás. Brie, con ese traje de chef me recuerdas a una película que vi cuando era niño, espero probar tu comida algún día, claro, si es que es posible. Y Bianca, Luces que una artista, no sé si me entiendas, pero también me agrada dibujar... Si fuera posible, eligiera un trabajo en el que pudiera expresarme con el dibujo, desafortunadamente, solo puede decidir entre mensajería o en unos años más, pagar servicio militar. Si no veo progresos, me tocara ir por la segunda opción pero, esperemos que eso nunca pase." La vida de Lincoln hasta este momento ha sido como una montaña rusa, cuando subes a lo más alto se hace más difícil saber cuándo bajará. Esas dos opciones siempre estuvieron ahí, el trabajo de mensajero fue el más fiable por el momento, mientras no tenga la edad necesaria para unirse al ejército aunque muy pronto la tendría. El albino suspiro. "Bernice, tienes ese trébol de cuatro hojas y me haces pensar que de pronto des buena suerte pero deje de pensar en eso un tiempo atrás... Brooke, vistes totalmente de un color celeste claro y parece que te gusta leer todo con lo que te encuentras, tal vez deba comprarte un libro más tarde. Belinda... Bueno, eres la amorosa del grupo por lo que veo. Birdie, te pareces a Brenda con ese vestido rojo oscuro pero un poco más pequeña y alegre. Beth, bueno, me alegro que sigas despierta para poder escucharme, pero no te esfuerces mucho. Si te sientes cansada no dudes en dormir algo." Haciendo caso a la petición de su dueño, se dejó caer el piso durmiendo inmediatamente. "Y por último, y no menos importante, la pequeña Brandy. Sigues siendo demasiado Linda para este mundo, si vuelves a morder mi dedo creo que podría morir de diabetes." Brandy comenzó a mover sus bigotes un poco. Brandy es propensa a distraerse muy fácil con objetos brillantes, esta vez, el cabello de blanco de Lincoln le llamaba mucho la atención.

"Bonito..." Dijo Brandy hipnotizada por el meneo del cabello de Lincoln.

"Oh no, está ya le cogió cariño." Dijo la líder del grupo.

El teléfono del albino comenzó a sonar, asustándole de golpe. Era la alarma para hacer la cena, teniendo una casa enorme, es difícil mantenerla en buenas condiciones, lo mejor es tener un horario para cada tarea y deber. Los días Libres de Lincoln son los más tranquilos, al estar en casa casi un día completo, puede mantener los muebles de la casa en óptimas condiciones, también es frustrante tener habitaciones sin uso. Lincoln nunca pensó en arrendar un cuarto, traería beneficios, incluso después de que las hermanas de Lincoln dejaran la casa, le dieron permiso de usar las cosas de su habitación con gusto. Este tenía mucho respeto hacia ellas como para dejar que algún desconocido tuviera la oportunidad de apoderarse de las cosas de sus hermanas.

Lori, un fuerte nombre en la industria del comercio empresarial. La primera en dejar la casa para poder asistir en la universidad y conseguir un buen futuro... ¡Por supuesto que lo consiguió! Es la 5ta persona más rica del mundo. Es verdad que Lori no le negaría el dinero a ninguno de sus hermanos pero entre todos ellos, Lincoln nunca le ha pedido ningún centavo, las demás, han pedido cifras de más de 4 cifras. Por parte, a Lori le encantaba ayudar a sus hermanos en problemas financieros sabiendo de antemano que su esfuerzo se recomendaría con algo. Lisa nombro un nuevo elemento a honor a Lori, Leni creo ropa exclusiva para ella, Lynn le dedico algunos goles en televisión y más, pero del que nunca recibió algo fue de su único hermano varón. Seguro no tenía problemas con el dinero, o su trabajo era muy estable como para no pedir su ayuda.

Lincoln sufrió varias veces el estrés de estar endeudado, por mucho que su hermana llamara para saber de él y su estado, Lincoln nunca contestaba la llamada, no tenía ganas de involucrarse con la vida de las demás. Leni lo había convidado a ser su modelo y viajar por todo el mundo probando nuevos estilos de ropa, telas, calzado, etc. Una diseñadora de ropa vio el diamante que podía ser Leni si se llegara a pulir bien. Una hermana más con la que no tiene contacto pero Leni envía sus nuevos conjuntos a Lincoln por correo antes que salgan al mercado días después. Es como una forma de saber que su hermana siempre está pensando en él.

"¿Pensando en mi... Eh? ¿Cuántas ya habrán dejado de pensar en esta casa?" Luna demostró que el esfuerzo valía mucho sin importar lo pequeño que sea, un avance es un paso más a sus sueños. Giras alocadas, licor en sus descansos, canciones con su banda o de solista. Lo que paso en la vida de Luna Loud es una completa locura. Quién es capaz de pensar que la música puede abrir puertas diferentes a la vez. Es imposible ver a Luna en un solo país o ciudad. "En estos momentos debe estar por Latinoamérica." Pensó Lincoln al recordar las noticias de hace dos días.

El albino dejo a los conejos en su madriguera dentro de la casa, no quería que se perdieran o alguien los robara. Se lavó el cuerpo y se acostó en su cama con solo un bóxer. A veces dormido en la habitación que era de sus padres y cuando se sentía muy cansado iba directo a su cuarto, el vivir muchos años ahí, y seguir haciéndolo, hace que se sienta mucho más cómoda e igual que segura. Lincoln miro el techo de madera de su habitación.

"Como desearía tener algo de compañía." Demasiados años de soledad dañan a las personas, su mente se vuelve débil propensa a delirios de desconfianza hacia sí mismo. Un años es suficiente para que una persona se olvide de cómo hablar con otra persona, Lincoln lleva 3 años sin hablar con nadie más que su jefe de trabajo, y casi dos días que logro plantar una conversación normal con la chica de la tienda mascotas llamada "TuPet" sus acompañantes son los animales que están ahí, mientras que los clientes no llegan, ellos son su única compañía. Es parecido al cuidar unos niños...

"Niños... Mis padres todavía no son abuelos, no hay señales de embarazo de alguna de mis hermanas. Por mi parte... No tengo opciones de quién ser pareja. Así que no tengo posibilidades de tener un hijo... Tener un hijo." Tal vez al haber sido padre, no estaría viviendo en estas circunstancias desoladas. Un hijo es alguien que solo puede pensar en jugar con sus amigos y familia, no tienen prisa para dejar atrás a sus padres y comenzar sus vidas. "Mis padres pudieron haber pensado en lo mismo." Ver partir los más grandes hasta los más pequeños, tuvo que ser duro para ellos, incluso en esos momentos, era el único que los podía entender. Las mayores pensaban en su futuro, las menores fueron llevadas por la persuasión de los adultos. Justo ahora, Lily gana más que Lincoln en una semana, Lisa, Lana y Lola también lo hacen. Lucy de por sí, tiene ventas aseguradas por cada libro o tomo nuevo que publique.

"Ser padre algún día y ver partir a tus hijos... Debe ser muy doloroso." Lincoln tomó las sabanas de la cama, cubriéndose con ellas pensó que para ver la partida de un hijo deben pasar varios años en los cuales solo dependerás de tus padres. "¿¡Cómo diablos seré un buen padre si no puedo ni siquiera mantener una relación sin que hayan mujeres celosas!?" Ronnie Anne, gracias a ella la mayoría de las chicas no se acercaban a Lincoln. Pero desde que se fue a su país, las chicas atacaban a Lincoln como si fuera el único hombre valioso de la tierra.

"¡Cierto...! ¡No había dicho Merley que muy cerca de ahí había un orfanato que venía a menudo a ver los animales!" Lincoln se levantó de golpe de la cama. "¿¡Pero en qué estoy pensando!? Adoptar... No sé si podría..." Lincoln volvió a reincorporarse en la cama están vez sintiendo algo suave en sus brazos.

Los conejos habían subido desde el primer piso, siguiendo a Lincoln dentro de su cuarto. ¿Cómo lograron subir a la cama? ¡Ni yo lo sé!

"Oh, parece que todos están dormidos." Lincoln tomó a Beth que estaba durmiendo en la punta del pesero de la cama y la coloco a un lado suya cerca de sus costillas. Beth hundió su cabeza entre el cuerpo de Lincoln y el colchón provocando algunas cosquillas en el albino.

"Bueno... La idea no esta tan mal. Es mejor pensar la bien mañana cuando tenga mis baterías recargadas." Lincoln cerró los ojos tratando de no moverse mucho y despertar algún conejo. ". . . Adoptar, Uh... Quisiera una niña que se parezca a mí... Imposible, imposible... ¡Demonios, ya duerme Lincoln!" Se dijo así mismo.

"Tal vez, en verdad necesite compañía." Lincoln comenzó a soñar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la vieja casa Loud, un hogar muy poco habitado. Siendo cuidadosamente cuidada por el joven que vive ahí.

La pintura ha tomado un color muy oscuro de lo que antes solía ser una casa de colores fuertes y viva de alegría. El garaje podía haber dejado de existir pero el chico mantuvo su memoria intacta. En estos momentos su único transporte es una camioneta de entregas que se mantiene estacionada a un lado de la calle. Eso significa que el garaje no sirve para nada más que guardar antiguos objetos usados por la familia años atrás, son muchos en realidad, sorpresivamente el garaje pudo con todos ellos.

Varias habitaciones quedaron sin uso a medida que los años pasaban, y el polvo trataba de hacer de las suyas, Lincoln impidió que todo eso se pudiera llegar a arruinar por un mero descuido. Un solo cuarto era usado en toda la casa; la habitación de los señores Loud era relativamente grande en dimensiones con una cama muy compleja pero cómoda.

Ahora mismo, una coneja con traje de color azul que se parecía a una pijama para dormir, mordía el flequillo del joven que dormía un poco a gusto. Lincoln sentía que estaba rodeado por nubes muy suaves, parecía una clase de un algodón raro hasta que sintió un pinchazo en el dedo matrimonial. Lincoln salto de la cama, una coneja de traje militar seguía sujeta al dedo de Lincoln. Esta notó que el sujeto ya estaba despierto, así que, dejó de morder su dedo con sus pequeños dientes y aterrizó encima de la cama, muy cómoda la verdad.

"¡Eso dolió!" Se quejó soplando el lugar de donde provenía el dolor. "Para no tener casi dientes, muerden muy fuerte." Lincoln tomó a la coneja llamada Betty y la miro a los ojos.

Betty seguía sin aceptar a Lincoln, más si se la pasa hablando solo en las noches, y no dejarla dormir tranquila. Siendo capaz de entender a Lincoln no le ha sido de mucha ayuda, mientras el gigante de pelaje blanco no logre entenderlos, al menos por intuición.

Todos los conejos se dispersaron como cucarachas cuando enciendes la luz. Lincoln debía cambiarse para ir a trabajar. Incluso sabiendo que su día libre fue opacado en la difícil tarea de nombrar a sus mascotas de dientes extrañamente pequeños; hasta parecían conejos de caricaturas animadas de los años 80, donde lo único que podían resaltar de ellos eran sus enormes orejas y su adicción por las zanahorias.

La mañana no era lo que se esperaba en una casa casi deshabitada, con la cifra de más de veinte bolas de pelo corriendo por todas las esquinas de la casa. Claro, si no incluimos a Beth, quien dormía encima de la recién tendida ropa de trabajo de Lincoln. Antes de que Lincoln suspirara de frustración, primero le dio un ataque débil de nostalgia. Estaba sintiendo el mismo sentimiento de cuando su hermana Lana arruinada sus atuendos de salidas. Sus ojos se entrecerraron poco a poco.

La coneja con pijama seguía encima de la ropa, sin hacer un solo movimiento, la camisa azul se encontraba sin muchas arrugas. Lincoln nunca ha sido la persona perfecta para usar una plancha de ropa. Cada vez que usa una, uno podría pensar que en realidad estuviera cocinando. . . y eso se estuviera quemando.

Con unos cuantos retoques a su cabello, Lincoln estaba listo para colocarse el pantalón. Por un descuido, casi manda a Beth al suelo desde la cama. Con cuidado tomo a Beth con ambas manos y la dejo reposada en la almohada de su cama.

Ya estaba listo para partir, pero un pensamiento de intranquilidad pasó por su mente en ese instante. "¿Qué hago con ellos?" Lincoln giro a ver a los conejos. No eran perros o gatos, así que la mayoría de las cosas de la casa se mantendrían intactas. . . o eso pensaba Lincoln.

"Los conejos sin supervisión, ¿será buena idea? No quiero que alguno llegase a escapar de la casa y se perdiera por las calles del vecindario, o peor aún, que vayan a ser atacados por algún animal más grande que ellos. "Tal vez debería pasar a ver a Merley." Afirmo Lincoln mientras abría todas las puertas de la casa, evitando abrir las que dirigen al patio trasero, el laboratorio abandonado de Lisa y la puerta principal.

Las precauciones son necesarias. Todavía así, Lincoln ya tenía toda la semana planeada, esperaba que sus balbuceos nocturnos puedan ser un rayo de esperanza para la vieja casa Loud. Pero Lincoln no sabía que sus sueños eran los más imposibles de cumplir, él no fue de un talento nato, y la desgracia siempre lo espera para hacerlo tropezar.

Lincoln había partido a su trabajo, esperando poder detenerse un rato por la tienda de mascotas donde consiguió a sus amigos peludos. Ya tenía una lista hecha de lo que iba comprar, tampoco esperaba que costarán mucho, de por sí, su salario sólo da para dos personas, gracias a eso, sus ahorros dibujan una sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que le toca comprar un nuevo cerdito de tamaño mediano para seguir ahorrando.

Los conejos detuvieron todas sus actividades al ver al sujeto salir por la puerta con un traje completamente azul del torso hasta los tobillos. Su líder las llamo a todas para que hicieran un círculo en la alfombra de la sala.

"¿Ya están todas aquí?" Preguntó Betty con voz de autoridad.

El resto que aún no llegaba, era porque sus talentos eran compulsivos como para detenerse por un momento. Bailey corría junto a Bertha, tocando su silbado por cada un metro recorrido de la casa. Esas dos eran como las quesadillas con queso; se complementan la una a la otra.

Betty no le dio mucha importancia, estaba acostumbrada a sus faltas en las reuniones. . . y ni hablar de Beth, sería un milagro que estuviera despierta más de 20 segundos sin caer dormida. Aunque su récord anterior de mantenerse despierta fue de diez segundos, está ya lo había roto por 18 segundos más, solo para esperar su nuevo nombre dado por Lincoln. Brie, al parecer se encontraba dentro del refrigerador de Lincoln, y este, al vivir solo, tiene un buen manejo de sus suministros mensuales. Lo que eran carnes, pescado, y todo lo que contenga sangre, fue dejado a un lado. Brie sólo se concentró en las verduras que habían en compartimiento transparente que las mantenía frescas; la mente de Brie al igual que sus peludas manos, estaban listas para comenzar a elaborar unas cuantas delicias verdes y frescas.

"Bueno, al menos esta la mayoría." Aseguró Betty, la coneja con traje de comandante militar.

"No es por ser grosera pero, ¿podrías ir al grano esta vez? Tengo un retrato que me gustaría terminar lo antes posible." Mencionó Bianca entre el medio de sus hermanas peludas. Aún seguía sosteniendo su pincel con la punta goteando pintura blanca.

Suspiró. "Muy bien. Como se habrán dado cuenta, ahora estamos siendo acogidas por el hombre que siempre viste de naranja."

"Qué hay de malo con su camisa. A mí me gusta." Dijo Blair mientras pensaba en otros diseños que podría hacer con esa gran tela de color naranja que siempre porta tal hombre.

"Nada de eso Blair." Betty caminó por medio de las presentes. "Y, antes de decir mis decisiones... quiero oír sus opiniones al respeto."

"¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó Bippa con un asentó muy notorio.

"Qué es lo que piensas acerca de esto, de lo que haremos a partir de este momento y, lo que piensas de él." Aclaró Betty. Sus hermanas se sorprendieron por lo consiente que estaba siendo con esta situación. Era la primera vez que su hermana mayor no decidía por todas.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Si."

"Ohhh, ¡wow!"

"Ya guarda silencio Bebe." Dijo un poco molesta Betty a su hermana que apretaba su nariz de payaso.

"Sí en verdad quieres escuchar lo que yo pienso, creo que estaría bien. . ." Aseguró Belle con su estilo gótico al hablar con sus hermanas. "El lugar se siente lleno de vibras negativas cada vez que el nombrado Lincoln entra a su hogar, eso me gusta." Las demás no pensaron mucho con lo que había dicho Belle.

"Dejando de lado eso. Creo que este lugar es más increíble que nuestra antigua madriguera." Dijo Bárbara muy feliz.

"Ya que están en eso. Me parece muy interesante la convivencia que estamos experimentando al estar al cuidado de un humano." Beatrice tomó su mini calculadora, presionó tecla por tecla. "Mis cálculos me dicen que esto sería la mejor opción para todas nosotras."

Bailey y Bertha pasaron dando su cuarta vuelta por la sala. "Nosotras estamos de acuerdo." Cuando dijeron eso, desaparecieron de la mirada del resto al doblar por la cocina, y al mismo tiempo se asomaba Brie con su traje de chef manchado de comida.

"Se ve muy apetitoso." Después desapareció también en la cocina.

"Esto lo decidió nuestra suerte, yo la voy a aprovechar." Bernice cambió su trébol de cuatro hojas por otro que había encontrado en el patio trasero el día de ayer.

"C-creo que m-me siento un p-poco mejor al e-estar aquí." La enferma de Blanch parecía sentirse un poco mejor con el trato de cuidado que le daba el peliblanco.

"¿En serio te sientes un poco mejor?" Betty le pregunto a su hermana Blanch, en lo que ella le responde afirmativamente.

"Este lugar no se ve como el medio oeste, pero siento que este lugar han pasado unas buenas tormentas." Belulah tenía el presentimiento que, aunque este no sea el lugar que relatan los cuentos de vaqueros en duelos a muerte. Ella siente que en este lugar se dieron duelos aún más épicos que esos.

"Yo pienso que sería mejor permanecer todas aquí." Bernadette y Brooke estaban de acuerdo con lo que había dicho Bethany quien sostenía su lápiz diminuto con su boca, que al parecer escribía los deberes que aún no se habían realizado o completado en la casa de Lincoln.

Brandy sólo corría y salta en sofá. "¡Lo quiero!" Se iluminaron sus ojos al haber oprimido por error el control remoto de la sala, encendiendo la televisión. "Me quedare." Dijo hipnotizada por la gente que salía dentro del televisor. El canal era uno que trataba sobre moda, y tenían una invitada especial muy reconocida en el mundo de la moda.

Bebe sólo asintió a todo lo que habían dicho sus hermanas por el momento. "Seguro puedo conseguir buen material. Es más, encontré hasta un cojín pedorro de grandes dimensiones en el segundo piso." Seguramente estaba revisando las cosas que Lincoln había guardado como recuerdo de sus hermanas en cada habitación.

"Tranquilidad, eso es lo que me trasmite el humano. En cambio, la casa muestra un aura muy inquieta del pasado." Bodhi se sumergió a su mundo de paz mental.

"¿Tú qué opinas, Brenda?" Preguntó Birdie a su hermana de vestido rojo oscuro, muy parecido al de ella. Betty se dio cuenta del uso de nombres que comenzaban a usar sus hermanas a medida que conversaba una con la otra. Aunque fueron nombres hechos por el sujeto de pelo blanco, Betty no se negó, vio que era una mejor manera de poder comunicarse entre ellas.

"Me agrada... no hace nada que pueda molestarme."

"Y eso que tú te molestan con todo." Dijo Bebe burlonamente.

Brenda comenzó a perseguir a Bebe por toda la casa con la intención más vil que un conejo pueda hacer. Bertha y Bailey pensaron que se habían unido a su carrera, pero esta ya estaba a punto de acabarse.

Por otra parte, Beverly no quiso opinar. Ella se conformaría con la decisión que tomaran sus hermanas, y como no le parece mala idea permanecer en esta casa, se mantuvo en silencio.

"Nuestro cuidador se ve muy triste. Y yo, le daré la felicidad que le falta." Belinda parecía decidida, pero no más decida que Bianca.

"Si eso es todo, por mí, me quedo con él. Así que, tengo que terminar mi proyecto antes que vuelva." Bianca tenía una mirada de determinación, nada la podía parar su genio artístico.

Por un momento Beth despertó de su 'grandioso' y 'pesado' sueño. "Él es suave." Afirmo ella antes de caer dormida nuevamente.

Todas habían concordado en que este iba a ser su madriguera desde el día de hoy, nadie escapará, tampoco dañará la madriguera ni mucho menos a su dueño. Estaban decididas a vivir aquí, en la casa Loud, con Lincoln. Y hablando de él, ¿qué estará haciendo? Técnicamente ha pasado más de una hora.

( . . . )

El trabajo de Lincoln era para él, todo. Nunca había conocido la ciudad de Royal Woods, como si solo fuera un paseo por el parque. Sabía todos los posibles caminos que podrían acortar un viaje, un envío, domicilio, además de casi conocer a la mayoría de sus clientes, que eran muchos por cierto. En su infancia era conocido por su cabello blanco, y en la escuela era una persona que llamaba la atención con solo verlo, pero por infortunio, ninguno de sus conocidos o amigos, se mantuvieron en Royal Woods, quién diría que ninguna persona es igual a otra, aun con compartir raza, gustos, y todo eso. . . al final, sólo el beneficio propio da lugar para el futuro. La mente de Lincoln se expandió al notar eso muy tarde. Tu primera novia, le toca irse a su lugar de origen, dejándote sólo con tus hermanas. Ellas, junto a la edad, comenzaron a movilizarse aún más, primero fue Lori, le siguió Leni. Al mismo tiempo Luna consiguió reconocimiento. Lisa ya no tenía experimentos fallidos, la menor de todas, Lily, ya tenía un talento para la actuación a corta edad. Las gemelas partieron a sus gustos muy rápidos, su belleza destrozó la competencia, y su conocimiento arreglo muchos artilugios costosos y aceitosos. Luan formo su propio show por bares comunes de la ciudad, después se expandió a las grandes ligas, así como Lynn y sus ansias de victorias devastadoras. Y la dama de la oscuridad, sus palabras se volvían dinero para el pensamiento de Lincoln. Nunca esperaba tal devoción por parte de sus hermanas, ¿o sólo será por nunca haber tenido ningún talento propio? Leer cómics en ropa interior no era una, jugar videojuegos, tampoco. Mucho menos tener el pelo de un color poco común.

Una familia con talento y un integrante sin ninguna habilidad, era como la oveja negra del rebaño que blanco y lanudo. Intento con los deportes, nada. ¿Los chistes? Más pésimo de lo que era Loan. ¿Moda? Horripilante. ¿Poemas? Aburrido. ¿Música? Desafinado. ¿Ciencias? Error. Mecánica, belleza, emprendedor y todo eso no funciono para nada, no era bueno en nada. . . ¿dibujar? Bueno, qué puedo decir, muy bueno pero nada lucrativo.

[...] "¡Dios...! Por qué justo hoy tengo más trabajo de lo normal." Lincoln se preguntó. Mantenía su mirada en la carretera. "Un envío más y toca mi descanso."

El jefe de Lincoln le dio seis ordenes de envíos, normalmente eran tres, raramente cuatro. ¿Pero seis? Puedo sonar muy poco, pero sus envíos no eran a la vuelta de la esquina. Su recorrido debía ser, en ocasiones, cerca de las afueras de la ciudad, y después, otro que quedaba al otro extremo, como ir de polo a polo, una y otra vez. Desgraciadamente, los envíos debían ser por hora, si llegabas tarde, te descontaban sueldo, y si llegabas muy pronto, eran más ganancias para el gerente, y no para Lincoln. Sabiendo que la gasolina de su transporte debía salir de su bolsillo.

Su labor paso como era costumbre, saludaba a sus clientes, ellos firmaban y Lincoln entregaba el paquete que debía ser enviado. Nada fuera de lo normal, al cabo de dos horas, Lincoln iba con rumbo a "TuPet" y después de cinco minutos de viaje desde su puesto de descanso de la compañía de entrega, pudo observar a Merley cerrando la tienda.

"Parece que llegue tarde." Mencionó Lincoln quien posicionaba la camioneta dada por la compañía a pocos metros de la tienda.

"Oh, Lincoln. Al parecer sí." Merley se sorprendió por la repentina presencia del peliblanco atrás de ella. "Pero aún no eh cerrado la puerta principal. ¿Quieres algo?" Lincoln asintió mientras Merley abría la puerta principal y encendía las luces del interior de la tienda.

Ella preguntó: "¿y, qué es lo que buscas?"

El peliblanco le pidió específicamente que quería artículos de limpieza para poder darle un aseo decente a los conejos, aparte de eso, también quería saber cómo conseguir información sobre los conejos que ahora cuida. No pregunto sobre comida porque le salía mucho más rentable hacer un pequeño mercado de verduras que pueden durar por dos semanas para los conejos esponjosos.

Con gusto, Merley le dio lo que él había pedido. Las cifras eran algo difíciles de ver, nunca pensó que un simple peine para conejos costaría más que un peine hecho para una persona que para un animal. Pero así son los negocios. Todo valía su esfuerzo, y Lincoln todavía tenía algo en el bolsillo. Por suerte su paga es semanal y hoy fue esa paga del día anterior. Merley le hizo el favor de responder su último pedido.

"Un poco lejos de aquí, por el centro de la ciudad, ahí se encuentra una biblioteca con contenido muy amplio sobre los animales. Seguro encontraras lo que buscas." Dijo con una sonrisa. Lincoln le dio una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

Al ver la hora Lincoln saltó en su asiento de conductor. "¡Demonios, ya se está poniendo oscuro! Espero y no cierren la biblioteca tan pronto." Dijo él pisando el acelerador.

Al llegar por suerte vio que un cartel decía que sólo en días festivos y los fines de semana cerraban más temprano. Al entrar vio la increíble cantidad de conocimiento almacenada en libros de texto en gigantescas repisa y estantes. Con amabilidad se dirigió a la bibliotecaria para poder ubicarse mejor.

"Oh, es raro ver jóvenes como tú por aquí." Lincoln río con vergüenza a lo mencionado por la anciana.

"Jeje... Gracias, supongo. Disculpe, me podría decir dónde puedo encontrar textos sobre animales, más específico, sobre conejos." La anciana comenzó a teclear en una vieja computadora.

"Pasillo siete, fila cuatro y columna. . . 28." La anciana le indicó por donde era, sin más, Lincoln llego a la sección de animales pequeños y herbívoros. Todo estaba muy bien clasificado y organizado. Lincoln encontró el libro que estaba buscando, no tenía pensado leerlo aquí, así que lo tomó para poder pedirlo prestado por varios días. El libro hablaba sobre hábitos, juegos, alimentación, al igual que su historia y origen, y todo eso sobre los conejos.

Mientras pasaba por las demás secciones, un extraño sentimiento de querer voltear hacia atrás surgió en la cabeza de Lincoln, al dejar ganarle a su instinto, su mirada se posó en un título muy peculiar.

"¿Adopción...?" Confundido tomó ese libro también, que en vez de relatar algo, hablaba más de los requisitos, normas y compromisos que conllevaba hacer una adopción. La curiosidad fue tanta que Lincoln quiso leer el libro de inmediato quedando muy frustrado por lo que había leído.

"¡Arg... ! ¡No sabía que debía estar en algún matrimonio para poder adoptar, y peor aún, no cumplo con esto." Lincoln pasó de hoja. "Tampoco con esto." Paso otras hojas más. "Menos esto y esto." Su semana había sido opacada por la decepción. "Bueno, hubieron cosas que desconocía, pero ahora las conozco." Dijo él, dándose por vencido.

Dejo el segundo libro que había tomado en su lugar, y después camino hacia la bibliotecaria para retirar el libro que trataba sobre conejos más que todo. Hasta la anciana vio con interés el libro.

"Te deben encantar los conejos hijo."

"Podemos decir que sí."

Al salir de la biblioteca, Lincoln condujo la camioneta de la compañía de envió por los lugares menos transitados de noche, ¿eran peligrosos? Claro que lo eran, hasta un pobre perro callejero es capaz de robar a los transeúntes que pasen por ahí, dejando sus compras al descubierto. Lincoln lo tuvo que aprender de antemano.

"¡Rayos!" Gritó Lincoln, al notar que tres perros se habían atravesado en su recorrido, parecían perseguir algo que Lincoln no pudo ver.

Justo antes de doblar por donde era habitual, esta vez quiso cambiar de dirección, y no porque quería si no porque era necesario. Varios jóvenes se veían a lo lejos en grupos de tres y a altas horas de la noche, no quería averiguar si estaban compartiendo la palabra del señor.

"¿Testigos de Jehová? No lo creo." Pensó Lincoln, girando a la derecha por un callejón que llevaba a una carretera más segura.

Al hacerlo se encontró con los mismos perros que casi había atropellado un rato atrás. No tuvo más opción que bajar y tratar de ahuyentarlos lo más rápido posible, no quería ser atacado en un callejón, con mucho por delante.

Cuando Lincoln se acercó, llamo la atención de los perros, acto seguido tomo una piedra invisible e hizo como si se la hubiera lanzado a los perros. Estos retrocedieron mientras gruñían con rabia. Lincoln quedó con los ojos como platos al ver lo que los perros estaban rodeando.

Dos niñas estaban tumbadas en el suelo con la mayoría de su ropa rasgada y con varios rasguños en sus cuerpos. Lincoln se acercó histérico donde ellas estaban, esta vez tomando un tubo de metal que había cerca para poder ahuyentar a los perros por completo. Lincoln subió a las dos niñas sin pensarlo mucho a la camioneta, su corazón estaba manejando su cuerpo. Al subirlas adentro, notó que su única vestimenta eran trapos sucios, ni siquiera tenían forma de camisetas, pantalones o faldas, sólo unas telas sucias que podías encontrar en la calle.

Una opción era llevarlas al hospital, pero entonces tendría que pasar por la carretera 12, la más transitada de noche, y si las niñas estaban graves, el tiempo no alcanzaría. Aparte, su casa está un poco más cerca, y él recordaba que aún tenía el botiquín que su hermana Lynn siempre compraba cada semana.

Sin nada más, Lincoln puso en marcha la camioneta. Y sin notar que ambas niñas tenían el cabello blanco y una de ella tenía un mechón azul como un rayo.


	4. Capítulo 4

Lincoln aparcaba la camioneta al frente de la casa Loud. Corrió velozmente hacia la puerta principal, abrió la puerta y la dejó lo más abierta posible, atrancándola con el perchero de la entrada. Tomó a ambas chicas, cada una fue llevada con cuidado hasta la sala. Lincoln las dejó en el sofá mientras corría y entraba en la antigua habitación de Lynn, revolcó todas sus cosas hasta que por fin encontró el último botiquín que había comprado su hermana Lynn. Al bajar, colocó el botiquín en la mesa, sacó unas gasas y una botella de alcohol. Agarró un poco de algodón y le vertió algo de alcohol. Al momento de girar a ver, ambas chicas tenían rasguños en sus brazos y piernas. Lincoln pensó que tal vez debían tener más heridas debajo de esos trapos sucios que llevaban como prendas de vestir. Al quitárselas sin dudar, vio más marcas de golpes y arañazos en el abdomen de ambas.

"¡Dios mío!" No eran heridas profundas pero unas cuantas gotas de sangre salían de ellas.

El joven sabía que estaban aún con vida, tenían pulso y todavía podían respirar. Tomó el brazo de la chica con un mechón azul, y aplicó algo de alcohol en todas sus heridas, lo mismo hizo con la otra chica. Al ver que era un tanto difícil tratarlas en el sofá, decidió llevarlas a habitaciones diferentes, La chica de cabello blanco fue dejada en la cama de Luzy y la otra en la cama de Luna. Lincoln trató a cada una por separado, porque si veía a una sangrar dejaba de hacer el tratamiento a la otra y nunca terminaría, así era él. Incapaz de ver a las personas sufrir, incluso sabiendo que a él nunca lo sacarían de su propio sufrimiento. Aplicó las gasas en las piernas y brazos de ambas jovencitas, gracias a que aprendió a como dar primeros auxilios con ayuda de su hermana Lynn, fue capaz de colocar las gasas y tapar las heridas de las albinas. Lincoln estaba aún energético, corrió hasta el patio trasero, buscó entre la basura, y encontró la caja donde había sido enviado el nuevo conjunto de ropa de hombres hecho por su hermana Leni. Él estaba buscando algo más que solo la caja de envío, eso era la tarjeta de presentación de Leni.

Casi más de cinco años o tal vez, las hermanas no tenían contacto con su hermano Lincoln, incluso, la mayoría piensa que ya comenzó su propia viva con alguna mujer o seguramente se habrá ido a vivir en otro lugar. Equivocación total por parte de ellas.

"¡Aquí está!" Lincoln tomó la tarjeta, vio el número con detenimiento. Se adentró a la casa en busca del teléfono. Lincoln suspiró varias veces antes de tomar el teléfono, vio el sofá con algunas manchas de sangre pero algo minúsculas.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?" Marcó el número que había en la tarjeta. "¿Y si contesta, después qué?" El teléfono sonó. "¿Qué piensas decirle a ella?" unos conejos veían desde las escaleras a su dueño un poco inquieto.

"Hola, está llamando al número privado de la estilista Leni Loud. ¿Qué desea?" Contestó alguna secretaria de Leni desde la otra línea.

"Oh, sí. Ho-Hola... me puede pasar a Leni Loud." Desde la otra línea la respuesta parecía ser negativa. "Por favor, dígale que es su hermano Lincoln quien habla." Pidió Lincoln con calma.

( . . . )

En la habitación de Lynn y Luzy, yacía una de las dos albinas tendida en la cama de la gótica Loud que antes dormía ahí. La chica comenzó a parpadear lentamente, su vista se iba acostumbrando a la iluminación que provenía desde la ventana abierta de la habitación. Al rodar la vista hacia su izquierda, vio a un pequeño conejo de pelaje gris que movía sus bigotes cada segundo. Belle se había colado a la cama de Luzy, donde estaba la chica Albina algo confundida. Después de unos segundos, la chica saltó de la cama cayéndose al piso de la habitación, su cuerpo estaba adormecido en algunas partes, en otras solo sentía dolor al hacer presión en ciertas zonas.

En el primer piso, Lincoln escuchó un quejido o mejor dicho, una grosería, dejó a un lado la espátula y apagó por un momento la estufa. Corrió escaleras arriba, el sonido había venido desde la habitación de Lynn y Luzy, él abrió la puerta sin más, y encontró a la chica sentada en el suelo mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la madera de la cama, presionaba su brazo izquierdo con la mano de su otro brazo, sentía electricidad y dolor. Belle se bajó de la cama de Luzy y se posó al lado del hombre que veía desde el marco de puerta. La albina notó su presencia, ella se asustó al ver a Lincoln.

"¡Aah~!" Gritó. Intentó buscar algunos objetos que pudiera lanzarle, pero sus extremidades no podían hacer movimientos bruscos, Lincoln se acercó con cuidado.

"Tranquila, no te haré daño." Dijo él pero la chica seguía retrocediendo con sus pies, no lograba levantarse.

"¡No te creo, todos siempre dicen lo mismo!" Su expresión era de odio. "¡Lina... ¿dónde está Lina, qué le hiciste?!" Al ver que su compañera no estaba con ella, se colocó a la defensiva contra Lincoln.

"¡Calma, ella está bien! Si quieres, puedes ir a verla." Lincoln retrocedió, dándole espacio a la chica. Lincoln salía de la habitación. "Ella está en otro cuarto." Señaló para que la albina supiera la dirección. El joven quedó expectante por el pasillo, esperaba que la chica saliera por sí misma, pero si él veía que aún no se encontraba en buenas condiciones, no tendría más opción que llevarlas al hospital más cercano de inmediato. No lo había hecho antes por el shock que le provoco el verlas así, además, no podía ir con dos niñas que ni siquiera tenían algo que se llamara ropa cubriendo su cuerpo. Si no llegaba al hospital, seguramente terminaría en prisión.

"Espérame Lina, ya voy." La chica se levantó por fin del suelo de la habitación. Caminó en la dirección que el hombre le había indicado, al salir de la habitación, notó que el hombre estaba de pie al inicio de las escaleras, él al verla, sonrió y le señaló más claramente a cual puerta debía entrar. La albina dudaba de su palabra, pero no tenía más opción que obedecer. Dos conejos vestidos de deportistas pasaron velozmente a un lado de la chica de cabello blanco dejándola un poquito curiosa.

Al abrir la puerta, vio con alegría a aquella chica que seguía durmiendo plácidamente en una cama morada. La chica mencionó el nombre de su amiga varias veces hasta que esta consiguió despertarla.

"¿Lupa...? ¿Qué pasa?" Miró a su alrededor. "¿Dónde estamos?" Luego miró a Lupa otra vez. "¿Y qué te paso a ti?"

La albina llamada Lupa se observó con más detenimiento, tenía gasas en sus piernas y brazos, estos ya habían retenido el pequeño sangrado que le habían provocado ciertas heridas en su cuerpo. Además de eso, su tela sucia había sido reemplazada por un suéter negro de manga larga con bolsillos en el vientre y una falda del mismo color pero con unos toques de amarillo, y no solo se dio cuenta de eso, Lina también estaba diferente, gasas en su brazo derecho, una venda en su mejilla derecha y nariz, su vestido que solo era una tela sucia, al igual que Lupa, fue reemplazado por una camisa sin mangas de color naranja, junto a un short gris.

Las dos albinas se pararon frente al espejo que había en la habitación, notaron algunos golpes pocos visibles, y paso después se quitaron las gasas ya que estas estaban rojas por la sangre. Lupa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se bajó la falda dejando al descubierto unas bragas amarillas con líneas negras horizontales, Lina imitó a Lupa, mostrando unas bragas de un solo color; azul.

Lupa fue la única, que, por el momento, se sonrojó con rabia y vergüenza. Sabía que el único que podía haber sido el estúpido que las vistió, era ese hombre que estaba usando un delantal blanco.

"¡Increíble! ¿De dónde salió esta ropa, Lupa?" Preguntó Lina quien al parecer daba vueltas frente al espejo viéndose en diferentes ángulos con gusto.

Antes de que Lupa pudiera responder, un conejo con un trozo de papel en su boca entró en la habitación dejando el papel en suelo, había algo escrito ahí en el papel, pero con muy mala letra, parecía haber sido escrita por un animal sin pulgares. Bianca escribió con pintura negra: La comida casi está. Eso decía el papel. Las chicas se miraron por un momento, decidieron salir de la habitación mientras veían con cuidado a todas las direcciones.

"¿Y quiénes son ellas?" Preguntó la coneja Blair a una de sus hermanas.

"No lo sé." Brenda respondió sin ganas. "Mientras no se metan con mi comida, las dejare ser." Amenazó Brenda a las dos chicas que eran incapaces de entender a la coneja de vestido rojo.

Desde la cocina se veía a Lincoln sacar dos platos con tocino y pan, junto a una jarra de jugo de naranjas. Las chicas miraron con extrañeza la mesa junto a los platos con comida que había junto a ella, no estaban seguras de recibir dicho trato de una persona que ni siquiera conocen, pero tenían claro que estaban atrapadas en la casa de ese sujeto. Lupa pensó que si querían salir de esta casa, debían obedecer a ese hombre de cabellera blanca para poder ser libres... tal vez.

"Espera... ¡Cabello blanco!" Se sobresaltó la chica con aspecto lúgubre.

"Oh, te diste cuentas." Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa juguetona, dando más confianza a Lina quien miraba, también, el cabello blanco del hombre.

"¡Increíble!" Exclamó Lina alzando sus puños hasta el abdomen. "¿Cambiaste de color tu cabello?" Lincoln negó.

"No, es mí color natural." La respuesta hizo que Lina se emocionarse aún más.

"¡Increíble! ¡Mira Lupa, es otro albino!" Lina tomó a su amiga, y comenzó a menearla de un lado a otro, esta pidió que se detuviera y Lina aceptó.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Antes de que pudieran seguir, el estómago de Lupa sonó como un león, seguido de ella, el estómago de Lina rugió con más fuerza. Ambas chicas se sonrojaron ante tal vergonzoso accidente con su estómago.

Estaban hambrientas, ellas no podían negarlo, su cuerpo las delataba con total claridad auditiva. Se abrazaron el torso como si eso fuera a disminuir el hambre que las chicas llevaban aguantando desde hace cuánto, varios días o semanas. El albino les sonrío mientras les colocaba las sillas que antes eran usadas por el resto de hermanos Loud, como nunca fueron marcadas era difícil saber cuál era el asiento de quién. Por su parte, Lincoln tomó asiento un poco alejado de las chicas albinas para que no se sintieran incomodas por comer ante un desconocido. Lina fue la primera en introducir un bocado de pan en su boca para después dar un tragó directo de la jarra, esta vez su rostro comenzó a arder por la acción que había acabado de hacer en frente de Lincoln.

"No te preocupes, solo disfruta." Aclaró el joven albino. Lincoln ya se había servido en un vaso aparte, antes de poder disfrutar su comida a gusto, notó que Lupa aún no tocaba su tocino o al menos el pan, el hombre sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil hacer que aceptaran la comida de un extraño, pero al menos Lina ya estaba a punto de terminar su comida que podría considerarse como el desayuno de las chicas. Lincoln vio a Lupa por un momento para después levantarse y sacar algo de la nevera, Lupa sintió al sujeto a un lado de ella, con una zanahoria en su mano, vio como una absurda cantidad de conejos se amontonaban alrededor del hombre, este le entregó el vegetal a una confundida Lupa, quien, después se sorprendió al ver ahora los conejos que estaban alrededor de Lincoln, ahora estaban alrededor suyo.

"¡Dámela a mí!" Pidió la coneja Brandy saltando sin parar. Otras de sus hermanas pronunciaron lo mismo, pero los únicos que podían entender lo que decían eran ellas mismas. Lupa se puso nerviosa, tanto que estaba a poco de lanzar la zanahoria por la ventana de la cocina. En ese pensamiento, un impulso de su cuerpo hizo que relajara su vista, sus ojos se posaron en el conejo gris, la misma que le había dado los buenos días con un susto.

Lupa se acercó estirando su brazo, le entregó la zanahoria, Belle comió con gusto el detalle que le estaba dando aquella extraña niña de pelaje igual que su dueño. "¿Tal vez son familia?" Pensó Belle terminando su zanahoria.

El resto se comenzó a quejar por no recibir todavía su desayuno, y antes de que iniciarán un desastre por toda la casa, Lincoln había sacado más zanahorias de una bolsa transparente con hoyos donde circula el aire. Algunos conejos lo vieron como un Dios que venía a darles alimento a sus pobres creyentes. La coneja vestida de Chef aprovechó esta humilde porción de alimento, y en vez de usarla para alguna obra culinaria que podría no saber tan bien, la comió con deleite.

Bianca al terminar su zanahoria se dirigió a un lugar más apartado donde había un pequeño lienzo blanco y algo de pintura en el suelo como pequeñas manchas de tinta.

"Una corona de luz se le vería bien." Mencionó Bianca a su parte artística. Tomó un pincel con su dos patas delanteras y con delicados trazos, empezó su obra de arte.

"Son demasiados, ¿no lo crees, Lupa?" Lupa asintió ante el comentario de su amiga Lina.

Pasaron dos horas y las chicas ya se habían acostumbrado a los conejos, tanto que hasta jugaron con ellos por varios minutos más olvidando que estaban dentro de la casa de un desconocido que las dejaba moverse libremente. En un principio, Lupa no se acercaba a los adorables conejos, tal vez nunca tuvo contacto antes con un animal... Lincoln prefirió borrar ese recuerdo donde ambas chicas yacían tendidas en el suelo rodeadas por esos mugrientos perros de la calle. Pero Belle sentía cierta atracción por la chica de llamada Lupa, por otra parte, Lina hacía música con una coneja de vestido morado, se estaban llevando muy bien.

"¿Dónde se fue nuestro amo?" Preguntó Beatrice mirando a todos lados.

Brandy comenzó a oler el suelo, intentando atrapar su rastro, lastimosamente no fue posible. Lincoln entró a su cuarto dejando en su cama la tarjeta personal de Leni, que a su reverso estaba escrito el número del teléfono personal de trabajo y el privado de Leni. Lanzó la tarjeta encima de dos grandes cajas que también estaban sobre cama, en ellas había un sello enorme que decía: "Para mi hermano querido, Linc." Las cajas eran la simplificación de simple, algo que ayudaba a pasar desapercibido el gran camión que se posiciona delante de la casa solo para desempacar dos cajas llenas de ropa para niñas. Lincoln llamó sin más a su hermana Leni, sabiendo que esta nunca le fallaría un favor, y así fue. En menos de una hora después de que Lincoln llamó a Leni, un sujeto bajó del camión con dos grandes cajas. El albino les agradeció al igual que Leni por aceptar su pedido.

Dentro de las cajas habían conjuntos de ropa para niñas de aproximadamente doce años de edad. Lincoln vio lo seductores que eran estos conjuntos dirigidos a un público infantil. Entre la ropa interior, Lincoln apartó, lo que para él, eran los más lascivos; como bragas con un recorte de corazón en el medio, algunas blusas con gran escote, y camisas que no llegan más allá del ombligo.

Con dos bolsas en sus manos, Lincoln volvió con el desastre que habían hecho los conejos con las albinas, pero le dio menor importancia. En vez de enojarse, sonrío al ver que las chicas se encontraban mejores y a la vez alegres. Además, los conejos se habían acostumbrado a esas dos nuevas personas que entraron en el la casa de su dueño a altas horas de la noche, ellas vieron como el joven de cabello blanco llevó a las chicas hasta el sofá y desde ahí, realizó muchos movimientos en subir, bajar con vendas, llamar por teléfono, revisar el pulso de las niñas y por último llevarlas a descansar.

Lincoln llamó primero la atención de los conejos para que estos se tranquilizasen, después que acataran el llamado de su dueño, las albinas posaron su mirada en aquel hombre que le extendía ambas bolsas a cada una, Lupa y Lina tuvieron sus propias reacciones, Lina agradeció felizmente, pero Lupa dudó, tal vez pensó que el hombre estaba tratando de comprarlas, ya había vivido situaciones semejantes, pero algo también era diferente, y eso era el sujeto del cabello blancuzco.

"¿Qué esperas de esto?" Su mirada se entrecerró.

"Nada en realidad." Le respondió a Lupa. "Solo espero que les guste. Esas ropas la hizo una increíble diseñadora." Él sonrío involuntariamente.

"¡Gracias!" Lina lo abrazó dejando al joven un poco sorprendido. A Lincoln se le cruzó una imagen de su hermana Luna tocando con su amiga Sam donde solo llevaban puesto sus pijamas y Luna solo decía que todo estaba hecho para Rockera, acto seguido, tomó una Biblia de la estantería y la uso como tambor mientras golpeaba con ella un verdadero tambor que venía con su nueva bacteria.

Lupa observaba la felicidad de Lina. "Solo es ropa." Pensó ella. Antes de que el joven se volviera a alejar de ellas, Lupa reaccionó tomando su mano derecha dejando caer la bolsa que le había dado Lincoln.

Sus palabras se habían vuelto mudas. Suspiró para tranquilizarse un poco. "¿Tú-Tú. . . hi-hiciste algo con no-nosotras?" Ella quería una respuesta negativa aunque fuera una mentira.

"¡No, para nada!" Dijo un Lincoln algo alterado por lo que escuchó de Lupa.

"¿Y qué paso con muestra ropa?" Preguntó otra vez.

"Hablas de ese pedazo de tela... se está secando afuera." Explicó Lincoln tomando una postura calmada esta vez. "Ese pedazo de tela no les iba a durar mucho más de tres días, obviamente no deseche algo que no era mío."

"Oh, es cierto. Mira Lupa, desde aquí veo mi vestido." Lina se asomó por la ventana de otro cuarto, vio sus antiguas prendas que solo costaban de una tela mugre y fea, Leni lo odiaría.

"¿Entonces por qué estamos con otra ropa...? ¿¡Acaso lo viste!?" Lina sabía a qué se refería Lupa. Ambas se sonrojaron y Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por lo que había hecho sin su permiso.

"Uh... Bu-Bueno... no tanto." Lincoln se rascó el cuello. La cara de Lupa estaba como un tomate.

"¡Maldito!" Gritó Lupa asustando a Lina y a los conejos que estaban cerca de ella.

"¡No, te juro que no hice nada!" Lincoln juntó sus manos. "Ni a ti o a tu amiga les hice algo."

Las preguntas siguieron por secciones, con insultos de parte de Lupa dirigidos hacia el joven de cabello igual al suyo. Lincoln negó todo lo posible que no les había hecho nada a las chicas. Pero era obvio que él fue quien las desvistió y les cambio su conjunto al actual. Es cierto que Lincoln las vio desnudas pero, solo fue eso, nada más pasó. "¿Nos tocaste?" Negativo. "¿Dañaste a Lina?" Ladeó su cabeza en negación. "¿Dices la verdad?" Lincoln estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza pero se percató de la pregunta y asintió positivamente. Y siguieron, Lina notó el intento de que hacía Lupa por hacer que el hombre que para ella parecía ser muy amable, confesara algo que él dice nunca haber hecho.

"Creo que ya es suficiente, Lupa. ¡Solo míranos! Estamos bien, con el estómago lleno y con energías de sobra." Lina se acercó a la nombrada.

Un incómodo momento se creó en el instante en el que Lina intervino. Al parecer Lupa y Lina tenían opiniones diferentes sobre aquel joven de cabellera blanca. Lupa seguía sin tolerar las acciones que pudo haber hecho con ellas en el momento que él las llevó a su casa, y nadie sabe más que él si en verdad les hizo algo en lo cual lamentarse. Pero la verdad de que ningún pensamiento fuera de lugar había pasado por la mente Lincoln. Algo ocasionó que al verlas quisiera ayudarlas, ofreció su casa, sus recursos y compañía. Lina le agradaba aquel albino, comparten el mismo color de cabello excepto que ella tiene un mechón teñido de azul que le quedaba espectacular, a Luna o Sam le encantaría ver ese estilo de una potencial Rockera.

El albino no sabía por qué, su mente, comparaba a las dos chicas con Luna y Lucy, parecían sus semejantes, pero más Lupa por su actitud agresiva y esa mirada de desprecio que le dirigía a cada momento a Lincoln.

Lina se volvió a separar de Lupa para poder preguntarle algo al albino. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Lincoln abrió los ojos, se le había olvidado completamente el presentarse ante las chicas.

Lincoln simuló tos. "Perdón, se me olvido totalmente. Me llamo Lincoln... Lincoln Marie Loud." Él sonrío. La coneja que poseía un lápiz en su oreja lo tomó con total precisión escribiendo en una pequeña libreta lo que acababa de escuchar; el nombre completo de su dueño. Desde otra parte de la casa, Bianca terminaba de pintar su obra, que para ella, era una obra de arte.

Lina le devolvió la sonrisa. "¡Mi nombre es Lina, y ella es Lupa! También... Gracias por darnos estas prendas de vestir." Lina realizó una reverencia mientras que Lupa desviaba la mirada.

"No hay necesidad de que hagas eso." Lincoln pidió. "Pero me hace feliz saber que te guste." Lina vio a su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Lupa también agradezca a Lincoln.

"¿Algo les duele?" Lincoln se acercó a Lina.

"Ya no." Respondió Lupa por ambas.

"Y... ¿cómo fue que se lastimaron?" Lincoln sabía que una parte de la historia tenía que ver con esos perros de la calle, pero él no creía que unos simples perros les haya dejado cortes tan limpios en su delicada piel. "Al menos quisiera que me contaran de camino a su casa, ¿sí?" La petición ocasionó que las dos albinas se vieran tristes.

"Oh... sobre nuestra ca-casa..." Lina dudó.

"No tenemos." Habló Lupa sentándose en el sofá, Belle se acercó, Lupa la tomó y la acostó en su regazo. Lina la observó fulminante. "¿Qué?" Alzó sus manos en signo de ignorancia.

"¿Acaso no tienen un lugar donde quedarse?" preguntó Lincoln.

"Aparte del tuyo, no hemos dormido en una cama por un tiempo." Lina respondió frotándose el brazo izquierdo.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?" Lina movió su cabeza lentamente. "¿No tienen algún familiar o algo así?" Bianca tomó su lienzo terminado y comenzó a buscar a su dueño para mostrarlo.

"No... en realidad... no sabemos si en verdad tenemos alguna familia." Las palabras que salían de Lina eran hirientes.

"Hubieron personas que parecían buenas como tú, pero en verdad solo querían aprovecharse de nosotras. La última vez, nos topamos con un delincuente, por suerte solo nos lastimó a mí y a Lina, el resto se encuentra bien." Lincoln analizó palabra por palabra. Era seguro que en el mundo la definición de bien siempre tiene su contra parte en todos lados, no hay persona justa por casualidad, si no es mala, es del común como cualquier otra, como Lincoln. Personas sobresalientes como sus hermanas son otra clase de personas, eran como la perfección de un ideal convertido en meta, y cumplido como objetivo. Pedófilos, asesinos, secuestradores y muchos más, las calles han sido peligrosas siempre, por eso cada uno tiene su propio hogar en el que uno se puede proteger de todo mal junto a su familia pero... estas chicas no tienen esa protección esencial en sus vidas, están en constante peligro. Lincoln supuso que debían, al menos, tener como mínimo, once años, y gran parte de ese tiempo lo habrán vivido o sobrevivido por su propia cuenta ayudándose entre sí.

Lincoln espabiló. "Espera... ¿dijiste que habían otras con ustedes?" Lupa asintió.

"Sí, también son nuestras amigas. Nosotras tenemos nuestro propio escondite." Lincoln insistió en que se lo dijera.

"¿Dónde?"

"En el vertedero." Lincoln arrugó la cara hasta más no poder por lo que había nombrado Lupa. Oprimió su nariz con sus dedos de una manera desconcertante. ¿Quién podría vivir allí? Ese lugar apesta y está lleno de enfermedades.

Bianca bajaba las escaleras con cuidado. El resto de sus hermanas la fueron ayudar al ver que traía uno de sus proyectos consigo. Bebe le preguntó qué es lo que había pintado esta vez, ella le dijo que pronto lo iba a saber. Todas colaboraron para poder bajar el lienzo de que hizo Bianca.

Lincoln había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué podía decirles a ellas para que se sintieran mejor? Aunque lo consiguiera, no quita el hecho de la situación actual de las chicas. Sentía sus labios pesados, imposible de moverlos. Lupa al igual que Lina sabían que tenían que irse de la casa de Lincoln y volver al vertedero con las demás, pero Lina estaba feliz, porque tenía el regalo que le dio Lincoln, y sabía qué hacer con las otra prendas sobrantes. Al ver a Lincoln pensativo, las chicas decidieron partir y salir de la casa, ya no querían ocasionar otra molestia.

Un jalón del pantalón de Lincoln desde su tobillo llamó la atención de este. Eran sus esponjosos conejos que lo habían rodeado.

"Parece que ya se marchan." Mencionó la coneja Betty al ver a las chicas cerca de la puerta principal.

Lincoln tomó lo que parecía ser un lienzo en la cual habían dibujado algo, los conejos intentaron alzar el lienzo hasta el sofá pero no pudieron, por eso le tocó a Lincoln alzarlo por ellas. Sin querer el trapo blanco que tapaba el lienzo se cayó, pero era Bianca quien lo había retirado dejando ver un hermoso dibujo. Lincoln sonrío y en un instante se levantó del sofá para poder detener a las chicas que estaban a punto de salir.

"¡Esperen!" Las chicas se giraron hacia Lincoln. "Déjenme acompañar a ambas." Pidió Lincoln en lo que Lupa y Lina se miraban a los ojos.

Lincoln volvió a la sala para tomar el dibujo que había hecho Bianca para colocarlo en la estantería que había comprado semanas atrás. Era el primer objeto que había ahí.

Un Lincoln bien dibujado junto a las dos chicas, los tres aparecían jugando con todos los conejos mientras sonreían con una expresión de total felicidad.


	5. Capítulo 5

"Jejeje", Bianca caminó por alrededor del estante. Ahí reposaba el pedazo de lienzo que Bianca había pintado.

"¿Por qué pareces tan feliz?" Preguntó Bebe, "se ve que andas por las nubes". No hubo respuesta por parte de Bianca, esto extrañó a Bebe un poco. Al menos si era sobre un trabajo del que Bianca se sintiera orgullosa, siempre lo estaría presumiendo con sus hermanas sobre su nueva obra de arte al igual que su hermana cocinera, Brie.

Bianca ignoró la pregunta, para ella no existía nada a su alrededor mas que una pradera de colores estrellados en el suelo marrón y el verde del pasto mientras saltaba de colina en colina manchando sus patas café de pintura.

"Dejala." Un poco atras de Bebe salió Betty con tranquilidad, giró a ver la pintura que estaba encima del estan. "Es la primera vez que su esfuerzo es en verdad apreciado".

Ambas, Bebe como Betty vieron con alegría a Bianca. Bebe ya conocía que el arte de Bianca era increible, y por eso siempre era arrebatado de las patas de su hermana sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto, pero aún así, Bianca nunca dejó de pintar y hasta ahora, la puede ver realmente feliz.

"Es increible, ¿no lo crees?" Bebe caminó hacia la otra habitación donde se escuchaba el desorden que estaba haciendo Brandy con Bertha.

"¿El qué?" Betty se dirigió hacia ella. "¿Su dibujo?"

"No, nuestro dueño." Betty se detuvo. "Pero también el dibujo, quedó estupendo". Después de decir eso se escucho como Bebe llamó a Bailey para que controlara a Bertha y a Brandy.

La pequeña coneja Betty se quedó inmóvil en el marco de la puerta pensando en lo que había dicho su hermana Bebe. Había notado que la mayoría de sus hermanas ya se acostumbraron a vivir aquí, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido, después de todo, Betty no odia a Lincoln del todo.

"Es. . . algo agradable". Betty movió sus orejas en frenesí para olvidar lo que acaba de decir.

Brandy saltó desde el sofá cayendo en la alfombra que había en el suelo.

"Ten más cuidado", le pidió Bethany "¿acaso quieres preocupar a nuestro dueño?"

Brandy se detuvo en seco congelandose como una estatua.

"Tampoco es para que exageres", comentó Brooke. "Mientras no hagas un caos, no estarás en problemas".

"Al menos tú, también debes de ser cuidadosa, Brooke". Bippa pasó con elegancia al lado de Brandy. "Puedes jugar, pero asegurate de tener cuidado, no queremos arruinar nuestro hospedaje aquí".

Bailey junto a Bertha comenzaron una carrera dentro de la casa provocando que Brenda se enojase por eso.

"¡Oigan, no corran como unas locas! Mejor vayan detrás de la casa". En eso Birdie se acercó a Brenda con un trozo de zanahoria.

"¡Mira hermana, encontré comida en la parte atrás de la casa!"

"Eso. . . ¿cómo puedes encontrar comida allá?" Preguntó Brenda mientras pisaba las colas esponjosas de Bertha y Bailey para que salieran disparadas por toda la casa.

"Oh, ¡yo sé, yo sé¡ ¡vi al gigante blanco lanzar una bolsa enorme~ en la mañana!" Dijo Brandy a la vez que salia de la vista de todos con unos pequeños saltos.

El resto de los presentes se dirigieron hacia la parte de atras de la casa, el patio trasero, y con asombró vieron tres montículos de tierra con un hoyo cavado en ellos asemejandose a una madriguera.

"Esto no estaba ayer". Aseguró Belulah acercándose a los montículos de tierra.

"Debía ser obra de él." Los presentes dieron un salto alto al sentir la presencia de su hermana Belle detrás de ellos.

"Oigan, miren esto", Pidió Beatrice "aquí esta escrito el nombre de Betty, junto a un tazón con comida". Mostró Beatrice para lugar dejar ver que el resto de las madrigueras también tenían el nombre de cada una de las hermanas conejos.

"¡Increible!" exclamó Blair.

"Deberías de repetir eso". Bebe comenzó a buscar si alguno de ellos tenia su nombre, lastimosamente, ninguno lo tenia.

"No te preocupes hermana. En total solo hay seis montículos con apariencia de una madriguera, y, si seguimos mis cálculos, considerando que nuestro dueño tiene planeado hacer una para cada quien. . . tendrás tu madriguera en solo dos días, al igual que a mi". Explicó Beatrice.

"Oh. . . buenos días," una dormilona Beth salió de su madriguera "¿es hora de comer?"

Una autoritaria Betty se acercó a preguntar, "¿qué crees que haces?"

"¿Dormir. . . ?"

"No me ref. . . sabes qué, no importa, pero esa tiene mi nombre, la tuya es la de al lado". Beth salió de la madriguera de Betty para entrar rodando a la suya.

"No puedo esperar a tener la mía". Bodhi suspiró con tranquilidad en sus palabras. "Al más paciente se le recompensa".

La la mayor de todas se quedó al frente de lo que parecía ser su nueva madriguera, un segundo después fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Bárbara.

"Es un buen sujeto". Betty se fijó en su hermana. "Sé que piensas en lo mismo que yo, cómo alguien puede ser tan amable", las orejas de Betty apuntaron al cielo. "No sé que pienses de él ahora, pero te digo que tiene un corazón muy bueno".

Cuando Bárbara se alejó lo suficiente Betty no pudo evitar ser pesimista. "Los de corazón bueno son los más fáciles de herir".

La camioneta de entregas de Lincoln iba siguiendo las instrucciones de las dos chicas que los guiaban por la ciudad. Lina y Lupa, ambas, iban en el asiento de acompañante del conductor.

"Por ahí". Señalo Lina haciendo que Lincoln tomará esa curva peligrosa.

El joven albino se ofreció a ir con Lupa y Lina a su escondite en el vertedero de la ciudad. Él no sabia que es lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo actuaba solo, no actuaba impulsiva-mente desde que ya no vive con sus hermanas. En la parte de trasera, donde van los paquetes a entregar de la empresa, estaba la caja de prendas que Lincoln le había pedido a su hermana Leni a cambio de un favor, bueno, Lincoln solo pidió como dos mudas de ropa y al parecer su hermana entendió dos docenas de ropa de muy buena calidad. No sabía si más adelante le iba a cobrar eso, después de todo, es de la linea de ropa de Leni, ¡es muy costosa y Lincoln la regalo como si fueran dulces! Pero. . . no se siente del todo mal, siempre a preferido dar lo mejor a otros y quedarse él con las sobras. Pero ahora que sus hermanas tienen de lo mejor de cada cosa que existe, ¿quién le da algo al albino? Por suerte Leni nunca se a olvidado de su pequeño Linky.

"Ya llegamos". Lincoln detuvo la camioneta en frente de la entrada del vertedero. No fue sorpresa para él el mal olor del lugar.

"Ven es por aquí", camino Lina atravesando un agujero que había por una de las rejas de metal grueso. "Lupa, revisa que el guardia siga dormido".

"¿Guardia?" Lincoln caminó hasta atras de la camioneta para poder sacar la caja.

"Si, aunque este lugar se un infierno, aún hay personas que vienen aquí para tomar cosas de entre la basura o lo usan para esconder droga". Lupa le explicó a Lincoln.

"Dios, cómo pueden tener una vida así". Pensó Lincoln mientras encontraba la manera de pasar la caja por la reja.

Lina se adentró cada vez más en el lugar. Una columna de humo alarmó a Lina desde la distancia, venía desde la dirección en la que ella se dirigía.

"Pedazos de mierda", el joven con aspecto de delincuente le dió una patada en el estómago a una niña de cabello rubio que cayó al suelo con un fuerte dolor en el estomago por el golpe. "¡Les dije que se largaran de aquí!"

"¡Leia!" Grito una chica de aspecto rebelde con el cabello castaño.

La chica intentó golpear al joven que estaba siendo acompañado por otros dos con el mismo aspecto de delincuentes. Antes de que ella pudiera conectar el golpe, uno de los jóvenes le tiro un cigarro encendido en su cara provocando que esta cayera en el suelo. El que parecía su líder comenzó a pisar con fuerza la mano de aquella chica.

"Jajaja, solo son una perras. Son unas inútiles, pero" el joven analizó el cuerpo de la chica, "se como darles una utilidad" el joven comenzó a quitarse el cinturón asustando a las presentes mientras que sus amigos iban por otras.

"¡Oye!" Una piedra impactó en la cabeza de aquellos jóvenes. "¿Qué creen que hacen imbéciles?" Lina tomó otras piedras y comenzó a lanzar-las a los jovenes.

"Maldición, ya estaba a punto de cenar". El joven tomó del cabello a Leia alzando la del suelo y colocandola al frente de él para usarla como escudo mientras seguía pisando los dedos de la castaña con la suela de sus botas.

"¡Ahh!" se escucho el grito de dolor. Lincoln quien había logrado pasar a través de la reja sintió una increíble y fuerte necesidad de salir corriendo hacia donde venía el grito.

"¡Malditos, dejen a mis amigas!" Gritó Lina con enojó mientras veía como tomaban de escudo a sus otras amigas.

Al ver que Lina no les lanzaba más piedras por temor a golpear a una de sus amigas el joven les ordenó atraparla para enseñarle una lección con sus propias manos. Lina intentó separarlos de sus amigas pero un fuerte golpe en uno de sus ojos la dejó sin fuerzas para seguir luchando.

"Estas mocosas," uno de los jóvenes escupió en el pelo de Lina mientras pisaba su cabeza. "Qué pasa, no que tan valiente" dijo burlón.

"L-Lyra, Leia. . . " mencionó Lina tratando de levantarse.

Un golpe en sus costillas hizo que se retorciera del dolor.

"No, no. ¿Qué piensas hacer?", el joven terminó por pisar la mano de Lyra para luego levantarla desde el cuello de sus harapos.

La mano de Lyra estaba sangrando.

"¡Lina, escuché un grito y-!" Lupa no pudo terminar de hablar al ver como a Lina y las demás yacían en el suelo mugriento del lugar.

"Oh. . . qué tenemos aquí." Lupa retrocedió al ver como aquel chico de cabello negro y camiseta roja se acercaba a ella.

"No intentes correr," uno de los jovenes tiró del cabello de Leia "no quieres que les pase algo, ¿verdad?"

Leia había tratado de proteger a sus amigas, que, desde que vagaba sola por la ciudad, fue acogida por ellos. Siempre había tenido una vida de lujos, pero desde el instante que su familia comenzó a discutir por la herencia, ningún rincón de la casa era seguro para ella. Tenía miedo de comer, de estar sola, tenía miedo de las personas; y cuando por fin puedo encontrar un lugar donde cualquier cosa es suficiente para ser feliz, llegaron estos desgraciados. Leia ya los había visto semanas atrás merodeando estos lugares, a simple vista parecían personas normales hasta que encontraron su escondite. Drogas, dinero, objetos, cuchillos, eran personas malas con los cuales no debía toparse. Aun así, el vertedero está lleno de enfermedades, un espacio de salud deplorable. Liby tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ardía por cada minuto que pasaba, pero ni con la colaboración de todos les daba para conseguir la medicina que nesecitaban.

Estaba el dinero de ellos, igualmente no parecía que fuera dinero ganado limpiamente. Leia optó por conseguir un poco y comprar la medicina para el dolor de Liby, y aunque Lina y Lupa le pidieron que se olvidara de esa idea ella no quiso escucharlas.

Lina estaba siendo golpeada por aquel imbécil mientras que Lupa y Lyra estaban a punto de ser violadas por esos cabrones. "¿Es mi culpa?" Leia comenzó a llorar. "Si, debe ser mi culpa. . . ¡soy una inútil!"

Lyra fue despojada de sus harapos y Lupa intentaba hacer fuerza para que no intentaran nada con ella.

"¡Quedate quieta maldita perra!" buscando en sus bolsillos sacó una navaja dentada. "Que tal si te corto ese estúpido cabello que tienes".

La Albina se aterro, ya habían tenido problemas con estos sujetos antes, siempre las golpeaban con sus puños o si estaban muy enojados eran cortadas cerca de la cara y el pecho.

Antes de que Lincoln encontrara a Lupa y Lina en las calles de la ciudad, estas estaban corriendo despavoridos de aquellos jóvenes que no estaban conformes con la decisión que habían tomado las chicas de no servirles a ellos. No les gustaba la idea de venderse por dinero y las ganancias dárselas a esos idiotas, no les convencía para nada.

Lupa cerró los ojos al sentir el metal frío en su cuero cabelludo, al no sentir nada más comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente para luego ver que el joven estaba flotando. . . ¿¡qué!? Lupa retrocedió cochando con las piernas de alguien mucho más grande que ellos.

Lincoln sujetaba con una sola mano la garganta de aquel joven que solo usaba una camisilla negra y unos pantalones rotos en las rodillas.

"Vamos, ¿ahora por qué no me amenazas a mí?" Provocó Lincoln.

"¿Y tú quién eres desgraciado?" Gritó el líder de los jovenes.

"No me pongas con los tuyos, imbécil". Lincoln soltó al joven que estaba a punto de desmayarse por la falta de aire. "¿Estás bien, Lupa?" La chica lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

El albino corrió hasta donde se encontraba Lina dándole una embestida al sujeto que pisaba su cabeza.

"Lina. . . tu ojo". Lincoln levantó su rostro para girarse a ver al ultimo joven de pie con el cinturón abajo.

El albino aprovechó que estaba distraído con su cinturón y que con la otra mano estaba agarrando a aquella chica desnuda que en ese momento no le prestó nada de atención.

Sujetó con fuerza la chaqueta de aquel imbécil para darse cuenta que tenía una navaja debajo de manga, en ese instante, Lincoln recibió una apuñalada en su mano derecha al intentar detener su trayectoria al estómago.

"¡Lincoln!" Gritó Lupa al ver la sangre correr por su mano. De un fuerte cabezazo mando al suelo a su lider.

"Esto no es nada. Toma a Lina y a las demás y sacalas de aquí". Pidió el albino al ver como los dos primeros que había derivado se estaban escapando.

"¡Inútil, ahora vendrás mis compañeros para matarlos malditos!" Lincoln le dio un golpe en la barbilla para que por fin dejara de hablar.

Lupa tomó a Lina y a Leia apoyándose en sus hombros para que pudieran caminar bien. Lincoln no estaba prestando atención a su alrededor así que no pudo ver donde habían escapado los otros, de igual forma ya no podia hacer nada más con los dos que se fueron y el que parecía su lider está tumbado en el suelo del vertedero.

Lincoln pudo ver entre la montaña de basura un agujero que parecía ser el escondite del que hablaba Lupa. Adentro vio a una chica de cabello casi de color naranjo con dientes disparejos. Estaba respirando muy rápido y su cara estaba muy roja. El joven albino la tomó como pudo, al salir vio a la chica desnuda y la levanto en sus hombros.

"¿P-Papá. . . ?" Pronunció ella para luego cerrar los ojos.

Lincoln se sintió extraño por escuchar esa palabra, estaba un poco feliz, no sabia el porqué de esw sentimiento a estas alturas.

"Hay está". Visualizó el agujero por el cuál había entrado Lina, ahora debía tener cuidado para pasar a las chicas que estaba llevando en sus hombros.

"¡Ya lo vi!" Se escuchó desde atras de Lincoln. Era la banda de aquellos jóvenes, eran muchos. Con rapidez y poco cuidado Lincoln pasó por a través del agujero en la reja rasgando un poco su ropa y piel.

Lincoln subió a la camioneta, "¡vamos, enciende!" la camioneta encendió tirando en reversa golpeando unos contenedores de basura que estaban cerca de ahí.

"¡Demonios!" Maldijo Lincoln al recordar que había dejado la caja con las prendas haya atrás.

Después de que todo se calmara un poco más y llegar al centro de la ciudad, Lincoln miró a través del retrovisor. Frenó en seco haciendo que todos se fueron para adelante.

"Ten cuidado, no ves que aún están lastimadas" Lupa se quejó por el repentino paró de la camioneta.

"Espera, espera, desde cuándo se multiplicaron" Lincoln solo pudo observar como todos los espacios de la camioneta estaban siendo ocupados. Habían más de los que el había pensado.

Betty caminaba cerca del reloj "se está tardando". El sonido de la camioneta hizo que todas los conejos salieran de sus madrigueras, los que la tenían, los que aún no, se encontraban cerca de la sala.

La puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de Betty, entraron las mismas niñas que estaban esta mañana pero se veían algo golpeadas. No solo eso, pudo ver también a su dueño entrar, pero antes de sentirse aliviada logro ver una herida en su mano derecha que la alarmó.

La mayor de todas corrió hasta donde estaban las demás.

"¡Es una emergencia, nuestro dueño esta herido!" Las palabras de Betty despertaron todos los sentidos de sus hermanas. "Beatrice, dónde está el botiquín que usan ellos".

"Según mis notas, está en el segundo piso en la tercera puerta a pata izquierda".

Bertha junto a Bailey salieron en busca del botiquín con la información de que era una caja blanca con una equis roja en el medio. Belle entró en la cocina para encontrarla repleta de personas que desconocía. Unas manos tomaron a Belle desde atrás y la levantaron, Belle iba a morder esa mano hasta que notó que se trataba de Lupa. El resto de los presentes se acercó con cuidado cada quien pasó su mano por el grisáceo pelaje de Belle.

"¿Por qué lleva un vestido?" Preguntó una chica de baja estatura de cabello negro.

"No lo sé, pero se ve bonito". Río Lina por el comentario de Lupa.

El restó de los conejos entraron a la cocina para ver una gran cantidad de personas. Antes de que se escondieran, Belle les pidió que se dejaran llevar solo está vez. Cada presente en la cocina tomó un conejo. Las cosas parecían tranquilizarse poco a poco.

Bertha y Bailey trajeron el botiquín hasta donde se encontraba Lincoln preparando una bebida con unas pastillas.

"Oh, " Lincoln sonrío por ver a sus lindos conejos ayudar a relajar la situación. "Gracias ".

Lincoln llevó a Lyra y a Liby hasta la habitación de sus padres, después cargo a Lina y Leia y también las dejó en la habitación de sus padres. Lincoln había preparado un alivió para el dolor gracias a los consejos de su Padre. Le dio un poco de beber a la chica llamada Liby y a la que por el momento seguía desnuda, Lyra. Como Lyra apenas despertaba Lincoln la cubrió una de sus camisas y también la hizo beber un poco de su bebida.

Unos minutos después, el albino trató el ojo hinchado de Lina y el moreton de Leia en el estómago. Ahora venía la mano de Lyra.

"Me dices si duele mucho para parar". Lincoln sacó alcohol del botiquín con algo de algodón y un pedazo de Gaza.

Lyra asintió mientras era atendida. La chica se acordó la palabra que le había dicho antes de desmayarse por el dolor, estaba avergonzada y con las mejillas rojas.

"Y. . . ¡listo! " afirmó Lincoln al terminar de vendar la Gaza en su mano.

Lincoln se sentó en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupada Lyra.

Lincoln negó, solo se había sobre-esforzado y su cuerpo ya le pedía reposo. Betty se acercó con algo de algodón en su boca y la deja encima de la mano derecha de Lincoln. Estaba tan ocupado atendiendo a los demás que había olvidado por completo su propia herida. El albino agradeció la preocupación de su esponjoso conejo.

"Ahora. . . " el joven dio una pequeña vista al lugar que antes estaba siendo ocupado por una sola persona, y que ahora estaba casi sin espacios para caminar. "¿Qué se supone que haga con todas ellas?" El albino observó a Lupa hablar con aquella chica de cabello negro con enormes senos para su corta edad. . . ¡espera, qué estoy diciendo!

Lincoln observó que cada una de ellas vestía con lo mismo que estaban usando Lina y Lupa cuando las encontró, unos simples pedazos de trapos sucios.

"Argh, " se quejó al saber lo que le iba tocar hacer "esperó y seas comprensible, Leni".

En un lujoso hotel en París, en una habitación se encontraba una hermosa mujer rubia empacando sus cosas para la siguiente sección de fotos para su revista semanal. Por desgracia no se sentía con ánimos, ya que sus modelo no estarán disponibles esta vez, ahora tenía que buscar una solución para esto.

Su teléfono sonó, "¿Lincoln. . . ?" una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de aquella hermosa mujer, al parecer su solución vino por si sola.

"¡Linky, cómo estás!" Contestó ella. 


	6. Capítulo 6

"¿Como diablos terminamos en esto?" se preguntó Lupa.

"Vamos, no seas así " la reprochó su amiga Lina mientras veía a la cámara que les apuntaba.

"Solo debemos sonreir, después hablamos " pidió Lincoln sonriendo y posando delante de la cámara con un traje blanco de pies a cabeza junto a Lupa y Lina.

Algunos días antes, Lincoln hizo la llamada a su hermana Leni.

"Sí, solo necesito ropa para... niñas ". Lincoln esperaba inquieto desde la otra linea.

"Oh ". Hubo un silencio prolongado "¿quieres sorprender a algunas Madres? ", Leni comenzó a reír con suavidad.

"No exactamente... ". Él sabia que aunque sea Leni, iba a ser dificil que esta situación tuviera algo de seriedad.

"Está bien ".

"¿¡En serio!? " se emocionó.

"Pero... ". No sabia porqué pero Lincoln ya se esperaba algo como esto.

Suspiró. "¿Quieres que haga algo por ti, no es así? " Lincoln pudo escuchar otra vez la risa de Leni.

"Por algo ere mi hermano favorito ".

"Leni, soy tu único hermano... "

"¿Es así? Bueno, no importa. Si quieres la mejor ropa que e hecho con mis propias habilidades; dime cuantas exactamente quieres y para cuándo, ¿ok? ". Aveces las capacidades de Leni se veían alteradas cuando se trataba de moda al igual que su hermana Lola.

Lincoln pasó su mano por encima de su cabeza llevando su cabello hacia atrás. Llevaba no mucho desde el último pedido que le había hecho a Leni, y con pocos contactos para pedir ayuda a alguien distinto de sus hermanas, las soluciones se reducían.

"Muy bien, ya sabes mi dirección, aún no e dejado nuestro o hogar y como veo que cada temporada me envías ropa nueva, ya eres consciente de eso ". Lincoln se levanto de la silla de madera, y desde el patio se dirigió adentro de la casa.

Las chicas escucharon el rechinar de la puerta, claramente no iban a confiar en aquel sujeto de inmediato, y como se esperaba, de lo más caótico las chicas presentes se cubrieron detrás de los muebles y de Lina y Lupa que se mantenían de pie.

Lincoln sonrío nervioso, luego camino con cierta distancia de espacio personal y desde lejos contó s cada individuo que había dentro de su casa. Al momento de contar incluyó a Lupa y a Lina ya que el anterior envío de Leni se perdió en aquel vertedero que ni por locos se volverían a acercar.

Como la mayoría se movían muy desordenada, se le era imposible a Lincoln poder visualizar a todos los presentes.

"Lina, Lupa, ayudenme sí. ¿Cuántas de sus amigas están? " Lincoln volvió al teléfono. "Espera un segundo "

"Okis~ " Leni se acostó en el asiento de su auto. "Johnson, llevame a mi almacén más cercado " ordenó Leni a su chofer.

Lina comenzó a juntar a cada una de sus amigas, Lyra y Leia habían sido las primeras en quedarse quietas frente al joven de cabello blanco, el resto fue un poco difícil de convencer, después de todo, nada les garantizaba que aquel desconocido no sea diferente del resto de persona que han conocido y les hayan dado una mano para después golpear si confianza.

"Bueno, " Lina se dejó de rodeos y prefirió atrapar a cada una de sus amigas sin compasión "dejame presentarte a Lyra, ". Lyra se encontraba más tranquila que el resto, con las heridas que tiene en su mano y en otras oartes del cuerpo, prefirió confiar en aquel sujeto parecido a un ángel de cabello blanco. "Liby se encuentra aún enferma pero no debemos olvidarnos de ella, también esta Leia, es un poco molesta en ocasiones pero se preocupa por nosotras ". Lina siguió atrapando a las chicas que por voluntad no querían acercarse. "Gloom, Lulu, Reina, Lizy, Lacy, Darna, Loan " mientras corría atrapó a cada una de las ya mencionadas chicas. Y no solo ellas, al ver a Lina tan eufórica y brusca, su única opción fue presentarse sin oponerse. "Que bien, me alegra que cooperen ". Lina jadeó por el cansancio "Y estas son: Lari, Liena, Laika, Terry, Sohette, Rinn, Vikki, Lani, Pan, Maria, Hiromi, y por ultimo " con un ultimo suspiro de victoria "Lupa y yo ".

"En total somos veintitrés, señor Lincoln ". Lupa hizo el conteo mientras que Lina presentaba a cada una de sus amigas. Dejó pasar que había llamado a Lincoln muy formal.

Lincoln estaba congelado al frente de Lina y Lupa, su cerebro parecía haber dejado de funcionar por unos cruciales instantes, pero desde la otra línea Leni pudo escuchar claramente el número que ella necesitaba. No había que decir más para el rostro de sorpresa que tenia Leni en ese momento, en ningún momento se le había cruzado esa gran catidad de pedidos, bueno, además de la increible cantidad de ventas que tiene Leni gracias a su marca mundialmente conocida, el dinero sobraba como para regalarle a su hermana casi el triple de mudas de ropa del número que había escuchado por el teléfono. La mujer rubia solo esperaba que este pequeño sacrificio no sea malo para su negocio.

"Deberá lucirse, o sino, ¡me voy a enfadar muchísimo! ". Leni deja la llamada en espera.

Los conejos de Lincoln pasaron cerca de su dueño, lo vieron por unos instantes para acto seguido retirarse a sus madrigueras, en realidad, se fueron aliviados, la herida en su mano ya se trató como Betty y Beatrice esperaban que sucediera.

Lincoln volvió en si, queriendo decir el número que Lupa le había dicho, un pensamiento de miedo paso por su mente, un sentimiento de impotencia y debilidad. Sus temores aparecían sin ninguna razón, no había causas del porqué aquello. Luego de aclarar algo en su cabeza, estaba al estupefacto por la cantidad de personas que ahora estaban en la casa Loud. Para la poco imaginación de Lincoln por culpa de su propia confusión no se enteraba que estaba, en una casa, con muchas niñas, y esto solo sumaba posibilidades de verse como un total degenerado pero fue raro el caso donde alguien pudiera pensar eso sabiendo de antemano lo amable y buena persona que este chico. Dios solo podía pensar en la bondadosa alma que habitaba en ese cuerpo de Ángel humano.

El albino escuchó el retorno de la llamada, a pesar de la profundidad de sus pensamientos, la voz de una sola persona fue capaz de sacarlo de ahí.

"¿Lily, sigues allí? ". Por supuesto que era Leni, para Lincoln solo eran segundos de vagancia del consciente mientras que para el resto habían sido casi diez minutos.

"¿Oh... Sí... ? Estoy, estoy... ". Lincoln se apoyó en el sofá donde se aproximaron Lina y Lupa sin ningún temor.

"La cantidad me parece algo exagerada, pero no importa. ¿Dime, cuando estás libre? " la pregunta dejó a Lincoln un poco nervioso.

"¿S-Sábado...? " dijo él ya que era dentro de dos días.

"Me sirve... Bueno, querido hermano, tu envío ya se está empacando, espera dentro de unas horas y ya tendrás lo que pedistes, pero acuérdate del interés, te veo allá, ¿ok~? " mencionó Leni, su empresa de ropa tomó terreno muy rápido en la economía mundial.

"Oh, muy bien, gracias... ¡Espera! ¿¡que fue lo que dijiste!? " Leni colgó desde hace unos segundos dejando a Lincoln confundido. "Habré oído mal... " pensó.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, su atención se enfocó en las personas que estaban ahora con él.

"Bien, antes que se dispercen otra vez solo déjenme decir dos cosas... " Lincoln se acercó a Lina dando le cinco llaves "cada una abre un diferente cuarto en el segundo piso, y con esto quiero decir que lleven a cada una de sus amigas y las repartan en cada habitación ". Lincoln luego miró la puerta principal. "No dejen que salgan de esta casa, puede ser peligroso por ahora ". Lina asintió.

El joven se sentó, "Y segundo. ¿Cómo es que todas ustedes lograron acomodarse en la camioneta de reparto? ". Lupa se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta. La emoción provocada por el temor no dejó que la física actuara con razón.

Si vemos las dimensiones del vehículo con el que se moviliza Lincoln para repartir los envíos de la compañía, podemos saber que no más de seis personas adultas pueden caber en incomodidad ahí.

"Tampoco es que seamos muy grandes... " Lupa observó a Gloom "la mayoría ".

"Esto... " alzando la mano tomó la atención de Lincoln. "¿Puedo tener algo como loq ir tiene puesto Lyra? " preguntó una chica muy desalineada de un cabello rubio pálido.

Lincoln la observó provocando que esta alzará parte de sus harapos para cubrir su rostro, para su vergüenza, y como todas las chicas presentes a excepción de Lupa, Lina y Lyra, tenían muy poco debajo de esos harapos sucios. El joven giro su cuello bruscamente al ver el cuerpo desnuda de aquella niña, algo tronó en su cuello.

La chica no se había dado cuenta todavía hasta que sus amigas le bajaron los harapos mientras la regañan. "¡Loan, ten más cuidado! ". Automaticamente Loan se agachó abrazando sus piedras, no por lo que había hecho, más bien por que le habían regañado.

"¿C-Como Lyra dices? " vió a Lyra, ella bajó de la habitación. Él le dio esa camisa polo, era lo único que tenía a la mano en ese momento.

Por supuesto que el favor que le pidió a Leni era para solucionar ese problema, pero no pensó que haría mientras ese favor llegaba a su casa. No podía tener a varias niñas casi desnudas si no fueran por esos trapos nutrientes en su casa, al menos Lincoln puede suspirar con alivio al saber que aparte del cartero, nadie más viene a esta casa.

El joven se sentó, ahora que lo veía así, se sentía solo inconscientemente, ¿acaso nunca se percató? Es joven, vive en una gran casa y tiene un trabajo que le da de comer, desde luego que debía sentirse solo. ¿Porqué está solo? Si pudiera él dar una respuesta clara, tal vez diría sin pensar: no quise seguir adelante. Poco después de que sus sueños como dibujantes se vieran extropeados por su poca capacidad, no tuvo más opción que rendirse de inmediato, pero sus hermanas también pasaron por lo mismo, ¿por qué sigues su ejemplo? Por esa misma razón.

Los ojos de Lincoln se volvieron pesados mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus conejos. "Deben estar descansando ".

¿Un descanso? Su trabajo lo dejaba descansar lo necesario, sin exigir demasiado, o explotar al trabajador, es un buen trabajo... ¿Cómo sería como un dibujante? Es una pregunta difícil; si por casualidad la oportunidad se le presentara, Lincoln rechazaría la oferta. Los ánimos se esfumaron desde que él es el único en la casa, Lori demostró su determinación y su potencial para conseguir lo que se proponía. Lincoln no era así, con sus hermanas logrando sus sueños muy rápido, él se veía atascado entre rosas con púas, su miedo de fallar solo lo hacía más cobarde ante el éxito, y más propenso al fracaso.

"Como sea... " dijo Lincoln algo enojado sin ninguna razón aparente, esto alertó a Lupa y a Lina quienes ya habían dejado a sus amigas en cuartos diferentes.

A pesar de que querían preguntar por qué la cara amargada, no sentían que era un buen momento para eso.

Lo que era Lyra, Sohette y Leia, comparten la habitación de Lori y Leni. Gloom, Lupa y Lina se quedaron con la habitación de Lucy y Lynn. Darna, Lizy y Reina junto a Lulú en la habitación de Lisa además de que la habitación de las gemelas ahora está ocupada por Laika, Loan y Maria. La habitación de Luna y Loan, ahora están Lari, Terry, Rinn y Vikki. Hiromi, Pan y Lani ocuparon la habitación de Rita y por ultimo; Liena, Lacy y Liby se quedaron en el cuarto de Lincoln quien no pensó bien, porque ahora no sabé donde dormirá está noche... Pero al menos tenía el sofá.

"¿Mi Lady, está segura de querer enviar todo esto a su hermano? " preguntó algo inconforme uno de los empleados del almacén que manejaba Leni.

"Más que segura, " Leni le dio una carta "también quiero que le llegue esto ". El empleado de Leni solo suspiró cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

"Muy bien, lo haré de inmediato. ¿Pero no cree que está haciendo mucho él? " juzgó.

"No, todo lo que hago solo es lo necesario ". Leni subió a la parte de atras de su auto "¿ya tenemos apartado el vuelo? "

"Sí, " habló con cortesía el chofer "¿quiere que la lleve ahora? "

Leni miró por la ventana a un costado suyo, rodeada de lujos y viajando a increibles ciudades y países, mientras ella disfrutaba de todo ello había dejado de preocuparse por su familia como si todos ya fueran tomado su rumbo en la vida y no necesitaban de nadie más, incluso las menores debieron haber roto un récord al conseguir trabajo tan rápido. Los menores no deberían trabajar, pero que se puede hacer, Lola solo participa en concursos de belleza ganando altas sumas de dinero y eso no es un trabajo, Lana simplemente heredará una millonaria compañía por aquel anciano que siempre quiso tener niño con el cual hablar de coches... Leni no parecía feliz al saber que ya más nadie en la familia necesitará algo de otro, se valen por ellos mismos. Pero, alguien se había quedado atrás, alguien a quien nocle habían prestado atención incluso con todos sus fallos en alcanzar lo que quería. Es Lincoln, el tendrá un plan para salir de esta, o más o menos era lo que decían sus hermanas.

"No, primero tengo reubicar el sitio de las fotografías. ¿Puedes avisarle a mis patrocinadores del cambio de lugar? "

"Enseguida, ". El hombre sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó... Luego de unos pocos minutos el hombre se dirigió a Leni "Dicen que no hay ningún problema ".

Leni sonrío un poco, al menos se sentía necesaria para alguien.

Lincoln abrió los ojos con pesar, el sofá no era el más cómodo para dormir pero los golpes de la puerta hicieron que olvidara el dolor de su cuerpo al dormir mal.

"¡Ya voy! " Gritó con mientras bostezaba un poco. "¿Qué hora creen que es? " Lincoln abrió la puerta para ver a dos hombres vestidos muy elegantes a la vez que dos hombres de color irrumpieron con dos cajas en cada hombro.

"¿Es usted Lincoln Loud? " preguntó uno de ellos, uno de los hombres robustos le mostró un papel con un bolígrafo.

"¿E-Esto... Sí? " Lina y Lupa bajaron al escuchar las fuertes pisadas dentro de la casa, el resto por la poca confianza que aún tenían decidieron no salir de las habitaciones.

Uno de los hombres observó a ambas chicas con cierto interés. "¿Son sus hijas? " Lina notó un instinto algo extraño.

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera negar lo anteriormente dicho, Lina habló por decisión propio sin pensar en consecuencias; "¡Sí, es nuestra Papá! " Lincoln quedo paralizado y Lupa con la boca abierta no podía creer que Lina estuviera jugando con eso.

"Eso es genial... " dijo uno de ellos.

"Muy bien, Lincoln Loud, se le acaba de hacer entrega de un pequeño regalo por parte de su hermana, la señorita Leni. No habra remuneración por esto ". El otro sujeto le indicó que lo que había dentro de aquellas cajas era el favor que él le había pedido a Leni y que no deberá pagar por ello.

"Pero nuestra Lady quiera algo a cambio, por eso, le pido que nos acompañe con sus dos hijas ". Lina miró nerviosa a Lincoln quien trataba de actuar normal.

"Pero... " Lincoln fue escoltado rápidamente adentro de la camioneta donde venían los envíos, no era la que normalmente le traía las cosas parecía una totalmente diferente y de una compañía muy cara.

Las chicas intentaron forcejear ante el hombre pero su intimidante rostro solo hizo que se tragarsen su saliva.

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! " Susurró Lupa enojada por la mentira que dijo Lina antes.

"No pensar " sonrío con hipocresía alzando sus hombros provocando un quejido por parte de Lupa.

"Más te vale que aún tenga mis dos riñones " amenazó Lupa al hombre que la metió junto con Lincoln.

"¿A dónde nos llevan? " Lina se acercó a Lincoln por instinto de seguridad.

"Creo que a un mundo que nunca lograré comprender... ". Su sonrisa temblaba.

Desde que partieron de la casa, algunas chicas salieron de las habitaciones, a pesar de estar en un lugar muy poco conocido para ellas, se adaptaron muy rápido a la enorme casa Loud, incluso a las mascotas de Lincoln quienes buscaron a Lincoln y no lo encontraron. Loan y Lira se dieron cuenta de lo alterado que se colocaron los conejos al no ver a su dueño, y lo primero que pensaron fue en zanahorias. La amistad entre estos individuos parecía obra del destino. Betty decidió vigilar la entrada en espera del hombre de pelaje blanco, en eso fue acompañada por Hiromi, Lyra y Pan para también saber de Lupa y Lina.

"La Señorita dice que tardará un poco más en llegar ".

"¿Entonces podemos iniciar de una vez? ".

La pantalla azul a sus espaldas mostraba un claro océano, resaltando el traje y pantalones blancos de tenía puesto Lincoln, junto a una corbata negra y unos zapatos negros, su cuello peinado hacia un lado era algo provocativo incluso para las mujeres que ya habían vestido y maquillado a varios supermodelos. Pero no solo era él quien resaltaba, eea un perfecto trio albino que abarca el sitio de fotografías, Lina usaba unas zapatillas de color blanco al igual que lupa pero con el ligero cambio que sus vestidos eran azul claro con una cinta blanca en su estomago que cubría todo su abdomen y para Lupa con un colgante negro en su cabello, usaba una falda oscura que hacía juego con su vestido de escote "V" color negro jugando con las escalas de colores.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?" dijo Lupa mientras mantenía una sonrisa tiesa frente a los destellos de las multiples cámaras.

"Trata te controlar esas palabras, Lupa " mencionó Lina de la misma manera.

"Solo espero que esto quede entre nosotros " Lincoln le mencionó a ambas.

"Muy bien, esta queda ". El fotógrafo le pasó la tarjeta de memoria a uno de sus ayudantes quien inmediatamente la conectó a una de las computadoras que tenían en el lugar.

"¡Tengo la portada lista! ". El ambiente parecía eufórico a cada momento.

"Ok. Ahora ustedes, es tiempo de un cambio de look " afirmó con tono de orden, los maquillistas arrastraron a los tres detras de unas cortinas y comenzaron a hacer su trabajo.

Luego de unas horas, cuatro televisores se encendieron al mismo tiempo sintonizando el mismo canal por pura coincidencia. Era un simple anuncio de la nueva revista que estaba por salir junto a la nueva línea de ropa de la estilista de Leni que hay mismo presenta junto a sus modelos.

Solo podían mostrar la portada pero eso fue más que suficiente para despertar a las mujeres que estaban viendo dicho canal. La portada mostraba a un joven atractivo junto a dos chicas de lucían mayores de diez años o tal vez menos. La vista de aquellas Señoritas no podía ser engañada y sabían de quien se trataba... Su atención solo se centro en aquella portada junto a ese característico trio de albinos, y las teorías fueron las primeras en invadir sus cabezas, y que se podía esperar.

Cabello blanco, un hombre y dos niñas, posaban en una revista de modas. Características casi idénticas unas más que otras. ¿Qué más creen que ellas pueden pensar? 


	7. Capítulo 7

La casa estaría completamente sola si no fuera por los veinticuatro conejos que ahí vivían, más las veintiuna niñas que habían llegado no hace dos días, veintitrés si contamos también a Lupa y a Lina. Los conejos esperaban a que su dueño volviera de donde sea que haya ido.

"¿Adónde estará?". Preguntó uno de ellos.

"Yo desperté pero no lo vi por ningún lado." Dijo Bianca.

"¿Creen que este bien?". Bethany preguntó angustiada.

"Y si lo vamos a buscar, no puede estar muy lejos." comentó Bertha.

"No creo que eso sea posible." Beatrice negó completamente esa opción. "Incluso separándose, no podrías buscar más lejos de un radio de tres kilómetros a la redonda."

"Beatrice tiene razón." apoyó la mayor de todas, Betty. "Este mundo es demasiado grande para nosotras como para salir afuera por nuestra propia cuenta, además…" Betty miró hacia atrás de ella provocando que el resto viera en la misma dirección que Betty.

No era alguna clase de fantasmas o algo parecido, pero su presencia se sentía como uno al estar mirando por el marco de la puerta.

"Nuestro dueño las trajo no hace mucho a la casa." susurró Bebe. "¿Será que necesitan algo?"

Loan miraba por el marco de la puerta sujetando su peso con la pared.

"Parecen que se entienden." pensó Loan.

Una mano tocó su hombro asustando a la chica en el acto.

"Perdón, perdón. No sabía que te ibas a asustar tanto."

"S-Sabes que s-siempre me asusto con f-facilidad." le dijo Loan a su amiga Vikki.

"Ya me disculpe," sonrío ella. "Además, ¿qué estabas haciendo?". Vikki imitó la misma posición que tenía Loan para ver a un grupo de conejos mover sus lindos y largos bigotes.

Vikki de echó para atrás. "No me digas que quieres cargar a uno de ellos, sabes que no son nuestros mascotas. Le pertenecen al sujeto de pelo blanco."

"¡N-No! Sólo los e-estoy vigilando."

"¿Mm, por qué?".

"¿Q-Qué tal si s-se escapan?". Dijo Loan nerviosa.

"No le veo ningún problema." dijo Vikki indiferente.

"P-Pero qué tal si se e-escapan, acaso n-no s-son las mascotas del dueño de e-esta casa, ¿y s-si nos echa a la calle por no h-haber c-cuidado de ellos? Y-Ya no tenemos d-donde v-volver, nuestro refugio s-seguro fue tomado por aquellos c-chicos m-malos y… y… estoy muy asustada." Vikki la observó con tristeza. En parte este lugar es como su refugio ahora, está libre de ratas y personas que las puedan herir, además, parece que Lupa y Lina se abrieron mucho más a Lincoln.

Vikki pensó en cada palabra que había dicho Loan he intentó darle una interpretación más realista a su situación. A ella no le disgusta este lugar, ni mucho menos el hombre que está, supuestamente, ayudándoles. Aquí tienen agua potable, comida en buen estado y espacio para todas ellas. En un principio dudaba sobre las intenciones de Lincoln, pero luego de ver todo lo que a hecho por ellas y como las ha tratado, no cabe duda que es una buena persona. Vikki recordó que en estos momentos ahora tiene una buena ropa y una cama donde duerme muy plácidamente junto con Terry, como en la habitación donde la dejaron Lupa y Lina solo tenía una litera, ella eligió la cama de arriba pero siendo cuatro personas para solo dos camas estaba segura que debía de compartir espacio con una de sus amigas, y así fue. Lina trajo a Lari, Terry y a Rinn después de que Vikki eligiera que conjunto de ropa ponerse. En ese momento, ninguna de las presentes quiso ser exigente con lo que le ofrecían. Ahí estaba esa caja, muy detalla con varios conjuntos de ropa muy llamativos, habían de vestidos hasta uniformes que las chicas usan hoy en día y que están a la moda, en cierto aspecto, ninguna de las chicas aquí presente sabe de moda, tal vez por la situación en la que habían estado viviendo no se preocupaban por nimiedades como esa.

Una por una tomó lo que le parecía mejor para ella sin decir nada. No analizaron la ropa ni la marca, solo probaron a ver sí les quedaba o no.

Vikki se movió hasta el extremo del marco e imitó a Loan.

"¿Q-Qué haces?". Preguntó Loan pensando que se estaba burlando de su extraño comportamiento.

"¿No es obvio? Hay que vigilar a esos conejos para que no les pase nada y sólo tal vez podamos quedarnos más tiempo aquí." Loan sonrío por la actitud de Vikki, y ya como si se tratara de un juego hicieron de sus manos unos binoculares.

"Son algo raras." dijo Brenda.

"Después de todo, ¿alguien sabe dónde están las zanahorias?". Sus hermanos lo vieron con los ojos entre cerrados. "¿Qué?". Dijo Blair.

"Estoy segura que vi unas cuántas en aquel salón que llaman cocina." señaló Beverly a su hermana Blair.

De inmediato Blair se dirigió a la cocina, las demás decidieron seguirla. Siendo conejos no se podían comparar con la especie de la que es Lincoln, así que, aceptándolo o no, saben muy bien lo que pueden y no pueden hacer por su dueño en estos momentos. Al menos son adorables y seguro que cuando Lincoln vuelva a querer dormir abrazando a esas bolitas de pelo.

Ya en la cocina, Bárbara fue la primera en quejarse del lugar tan alto donde estaban las zanahorias. Los vegetales naranjas con forma de cono estaban dentro de una bolsa transparente que mantiene las verduras frescas, se encontraba en el mesón de la cocina. Beth se quedó dormida en el piso de la cocina.

"Tengo hambre." volvió a decir Blair.

"¿Qué crees que hacen?". Preguntó Vikki.

Loan caminó por la cocina tomando las zanahorias que habían en el mesón.

"Oye, yo las vi primero." exigió Lacy sin percatarse de los conejos. Estos aún no se habían dado cuenta de Loan y ya tenían un plan de como subir y tomar las zanahorias.

"E-Estas son p-para las mascotas d-de esta casa." explicó Loan abriendo la bolsa y dejando caer las zanahorias cerca de los conejos.

"¡Genial!". Exclamó Blair mientras Betty comenzaba a repartir las zanahorias una por una con ayuda de Beatrice.

"Por suerte parecen ser igual de amables como nuestro dueño." mencionó Bebe.

"Ellas solo son buenas porque nuestro dueño las está dejando quedarse acá. Además, no puede comparar a un ángel con simples humanos." dijo Belinda sin tocar su zanahoria. "Pero de todas formas, gracias."

Al cabo de unos minutos, los conejos estaban llenos, y conformes se dirigieron a sus madrigueras. Brooke junto con Bernice llevaron a la dormilona Beth devuelta a su madriguera. Como Beth seguía dormida, dejaron su zanahoria dentro de la madriguera.

"Es como si pudieran hablar entre ellos." dijo Lacy tomando agua del grifo de ahí en el patio.

"Son de la misma especie, deberían tener siquiera una forma de entenderse entre ellos." Reina se acomodó los lentes.

"¿Y esos lentes?". Preguntó Vikki.

"Venían en la caja. Me ayudan a ver mejor, no mucho pero si un mínimo más." Reina le pasó los lentes a Vikki.

"Oh, es cierto. Te aclaran las cosas." se los devolvió a Reina. "¿Cómo rayos una persona tiene tanto dinero?"

"Puede que tenga tratos con la mafia." Liby miró a sus amigas para ver que opinaban ellas.

"O seguro es un modelo." opinó con más seriedad Laika viendo una revista que había llegado al buzón de la casa.

"¿Estás revisando su correo?". Laika intentó ignorar la acusación de Hiromi.

"No~". Trató de desviar la mirada. "Como sea. ¡Mira esto!" Laika mostró la portada de la revista.

Loan que se encontraba detrás de las presentes sonrío confundida. ¿En qué momento llegaron? Se preguntaba Loan al notar como todas sus amigas se comenzaban a reunir en el patio trasero.

"Cuidaban de los conejos, tú y Vikki, ¿no es así?". Insinuó Lyra sobando su mano. Loan asintió. "Bueno… no fuiste la única que pensó en eso." sonrío Lyra reincorporándose al grupo.

"¡Wow…!". Exclamaron todas al unísono. Estaban viendo la portada de aquella revista que Laika había tomado del buzón de Lincoln.

"¿Acaso no son Lina y Lupa?". Con asombro, Darna tomó la revista para mirarla más de cerca. "¡Y de ayer esta revista!". Miró la fecha conmocionada.

"Hoy es domingo, tuvo que haber sido publicada el día de ayer." Pan tomó la revista de las manos de Darna para ver la fecha por su propia cuenta.

"¿Pero Lina y Lupa no se fueron el sábado por la mañana?". Laika intentó recordar.

"¡Están muy lindos los tres!". Exclamó Lizy arrebatando la revista para ella.

Las presentes se tranquilizaron. Se acomodaron alrededor de Lizy para ver el contenido de la revista. Como se podía ver, eran catálogos de ropa para niños y adultos. En la sección de niños, representando a las niñas aparecían Lupa y Lina posando con diferentes vestidos, a pesar de que Lupa estuvo en contra de esto, ella fue la que más se dejó llevar a la hora de tomar las fotos. En el espacio de hombres solo habían dos modelos, un hombre moreno alto y un joven albino, que en este caso el albino es nuestro querido Lincoln, ambos modelos de destacaron pero de algo está segura Leni, más mujeres jóvenes se centrarán solo en Lincoln. En la parte de mujeres no hubo más que lencería y algunos abrigos, estos fueron mostrados gracias a tres mujeres que Leni contactó y que decidieron ayudarla en su sección de fotografía. Becky, Fiona y Carol fueron las modelos en las últimas páginas de la revista.

"Mira, esa se parece a ti, Laika." molestó Liby.

Laika giró los ojos. "Sólo porque sea pelirroja no significa que sea igual que todas las pelirrojas. Además, mi cabello tira más a naranja." agarró su cabello y lo observó.

"Oigan chicas, creo que deberíamos entrar." Rinn llamó la atención de todas.

"¿Por? Aún no está oscureciendo." afirmó Hiromi con una voz muy monótona.

"Qué importa y es o no de noche, no deberíamos estar mucho tiempo a la vista de cualquiera. ¿Qué tal si llega la Policía?". Habló Rinn nerviosa. "Somos muchas personas, seguro llamaremos la atención de alguien."

Lyra suspiró. "Rinn tiene razón. Estamos ahora en un lugar mil veces más cómodo que el vertedero, y… mejor que nuestras casas." aclaró Lyra. Y así una por una entraron a la casa a excepción de las que todavía no salían de la habitación donde Lupa y Lina las habían dejado.

"¿Sonette, Leia, siguen ahí?". Preguntó Lyra al frente del cuarto de Lori y Leni.

La puerta se abrió muy despacio dejando ver el cabello negro de Sonette. "Pasa." dijo ella. "Leia fue al baño, dijo que se iba a preparar para algo."

"¿Sabes de qué se trata?". Sonette negó con la cabeza la pregunta de Lyra. "Mientras no haga un desastre creo está bien. No quiero desechar la amabilidad de Lincoln."

"¿Quién es Lincoln?". Preguntó Sonette después de que Lyra entrara a al cuarto.

"El dueño de esta casa y el que nos dio una habitación y ropa a cada una de nosotras… ¿en verdad no sabías su nombre?". Sonette volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"Puede que no sea la única. Incluso pienso que deberías al menos darle las gracias por lo que está haciendo por nosotras." Lyra escuchó atenta, era cierto que aún de la habían dado las gracias a Lincoln.

"Cómo se me pudo olvidar algo como eso… deberías decirle a las demás también."

Luego de unos quince minutos de haber entrado al baño de la casa Loud, Leia junto a Lacy, Marla y Gloom salieron con guantes de gomas y botas impermeables que encontraron en el sótano. Con dos botellas con boquilla de sprays y tres pañuelos, además de un quita pelusa multicolor, las tres chicas se prepararon para asear las habitaciones en las que ahora se quedarán. Lyra fue sorprendida cuando salía a avisarle al resto que deberían de darle sus agradecimientos a Lincoln.

"¿Q-Qué, qué haces, Leia?".

"No lo ves, limpiar." dijo sin parar de sacudir su quita pelusa por los muebles. Lyra la iba a detener, nadie les había dado el permiso de hacer esto. A lo lejos visualizó a Gloom, Lacy y a Marla haciendo lo mismo en el resto de la casa.

"¿Por qué no nos ayudas? Sería una forma de darle las gracias, ¿no lo crees?". Dijo Leia mirando a su amiga Lyra con una sonrisa.

"¿Acaso tú…?"

"No me malentiendas, estoy muy agradecida de que nos haya salvado y sacó de ese vertedero… pero el sigue siendo un humano… tú y yo sabemos que horrores puede esconder una sonrisa." terminó Leia con la mesita de noche que había en la habitación de Lori y Leni pasando directamente al armario.

"…". Lyra quedó pensativa durante un tiempo, pero luego su mente se aclaró. "Creo que él es diferente." Leia se giró, vio a Lyra sacudir las sábanas de una de las camas. Sonette quien había sido completamente ignorada comenzó a sacudir la sábana de la otra cama.

Gloom se encargó de las escaleras, sus amigas veían como por cada escalón, sus melones se agitaban como locos.

"Está presumiendo." Liby intentó esconder su derrota inflando su pecho.

María entró al cuarto de Lola y Lana y vio como Laika había dejado un rastro de tierra con sus botas. María la reprendió a pesar de ser dos años menor que Laika. Esta última se disculpó con María quien le lanzó la escoba y el recogedor de juguete que había en la esquina de la habitación.

"¿E-Están limpiando l-la c-casa?". Loan pareció detrás de María después de haber subido por las escaleras.

"Oh, Hola Loan. Sí, lo estamos haciendo, fue idea de Leia… ¿quieres ayudar?". María le sostuvo un trapo.

"No sé s-sí lo p-pueda hacer bien…". Dijo Loan aún más nerviosa.

"Vamos, piensa en ello como darles las gracias a ese ardiente modelo." María de mordió el labio inferior insinuando que Loan le llama la atención el albino.

Los nervios de Loan hicieron que su cabello se crespara. "T-Tal vez lo i-intente." aseguró Loan mientras María sonreía victoriosa.

En el momento de terminar con el cuarto donde ahora duermen Lyra, Sonette y Leia. Las tres ya mencionadas caminaron en dirección a la sala notando el reluciente color marrón de las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala notaron que todo estaba muy limpio, desviando su mirada a la cocina lograron encontrarse con una multitud de chicas limpiando cada rincón.

"¿Cómo las lograste convencer, Gloom?". Preguntó Leia.

Gloom se dio una vuelta sobre sí. "¿A quién?" dijo incrédula a la vez que sus pechos trataban de calmar la inercia del movimiento.

"Nada… no importa." Leia miró hacia otra parte. "Haría lo que fuera solo para olvidar esas estúpidas sandías." aunque fuera solo un pensamiento interno de Leia, pudo ver como sus amigas alzaron sus pulgares dando total razón a Leia.

"¿Oigan, quién está cuidando de Lulu?". Preguntó Lari algo preocupada por no verla durante todo un día.

"Uh, si mal no estoy, Liena está cuidando de ella en una cuna que encontramos en uno de los cuartos." explicó Reina.

Mientras algunas de las chicas comenzaron a charlar, Darna limpiaba el lavaplatos con cuidado, de por sí, ella sabía que era algo torpe y no lo quería arruinar ya que estaba intentando ayudar a sus amigas. Para la mala suerte de Darna, la puerta principal de abrió alertando a las chicas, principalmente a Darna que se giró muy rápido sujetando la tubería y desprendió la única cosa que mantenía el agua comprimida en su lugar.

Lincoln entró cansado a la casa junto a Lupa y Lina que arrastraban sus cuerpos con las pocas fuerzas que tenían. Un gritó alertó a Lincoln, Lupa y Lina lo ignoraron. Una vez que Lincoln llegó a la cocina pudo ver como una chica con pecas en sus mejillas que vestía un suéter sin mangas con un estampado de la cara de un gato gris. Darna estaba totalmente empapada y a punto de llorar por su torpeza.

Tal vez por la fuente de agua que caía sobre ella nadie se daría cuenta estaba llorando. Lincoln cogió una llave inglesa del estante de arriba y con cuidado cerró la tubería que suministra agua al lavaplatos.

Después de arreglar ese problema, Lincoln se acercó a la chica que estaba sentada en el piso mojado. "¿Estás bien?". Preguntó él con preocupación en su voz.

Darna llevó sus manos a su rostro limpiándose las lágrimas disimuladas con las gotas de agua que se escurren por su rostro.

Lincoln subió a su habitación para tomar una de sus toallas. "Toma." le dio Lincoln. "Puedes coger un resfriado, mejor ve a tomar una baño, ¿sí?". Darna asintió aún con los ojos húmedos.

Cuando Darna por fin subió las escaleras, Lincoln se giró hacia las demás presentes en el lugar.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?". Preguntó con las dos cejas levantadas.

"¿L-Limpieza?". Mencionó Leia apenada.

"¿Limpieza?". Lincoln pasó su mirada por toda la casa. Se veía mucho más limpia y eso que la última vez que él hizo aseo fue hace cuatro días. "Bueno, es obvio que la casa se me mucho más reluciente, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quisieron hacer esto?".

Loan alzó la mano. "Q-Queríamos m-mostrar lo felices que e-estábamos por l-la a-ayuda que nos diste a-aquella vez." Lincoln se sorprendió.

¿Él esperaba algo a cambio? No, para nada. Lincoln actuó por instinto, su mente solo pensaba en ayudar a esas dos albinas que se encontró por el camino, después su ser comenzó atormentando su corazón al saber que no eran las únicas en esa situación. ¿Caridad, respeto, fama? Lincoln no pensó en nada de eso, ni una minúscula intención de maldad pasó por su cabeza. La rabia invadió sus puños al ver cómo eran tratadas las amigas de Lupa y Lina, miedo entro por sus ojos al ver el mal estado de todos, la angustia paralizó sus piernas al no saber qué hacer, calma encontró cuando vio a sus lindos y esponjosos conejos preocuparse por él.

Lincoln bostezo para disimular que se le había escapado una lágrima. "Miren, agradezco lo que hicieron, creo fue muy lindo de su parte… pero no deberían esforzarse tanto, pueden estar tranquilas, yo me encargaré del resto." con una sonrisa Lincoln les volvió a dar las gracias.

Leia se quitó la gota de sudor al saber que estaba a salvo y que su plan, por poco, había funcionado. Lyra y Loan también estaban contentas con el resultado.

"¿Qué les sucedió?". Preguntaron.

"No más vestidos, por favor." algunos balbuceos vinieron de parte de Lupa y Lina.

Pan y Hiromi se vieron entre sí levantando sus hombros con desconcierto. En la cocina Leia le dio las gracias a sus amigas por haberlas ayudado, Loan se sentía realmente muy bien por las palabras que había mencionado Lincoln. Hablando de Lincoln, él pudo notar como el resto ignoró el descuido de Darna, nadie se burló o se rieron de ella.

"¿Cómo te sientes?". Preguntó Lincoln a través de la puerta que separa el baño del pasillo.

Darna se tomó su tiempo para responder. "Terrible."

"Te digo algo…" Lincoln hizo una pausa. "Así como te sientes ahora, es como me sentía hace una semana durante seis años de no poder hacer por mí… por mi familia o por alguien." Darna secó su cuerpo con la toalla de Lincoln. "Las únicas personas que tenía para consolarme eran las mismas a quien culpaba por mis fallos… pero sabes algo," Lincoln cerró los ojos y intentó recordar el momento en el que Lupa presentó a sus amigas junto a Lina. "Darna…". La chica se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre. "Está bien llorar, pero nunca debes pensar que estás sola. Tienes amigas que te apoyarán incluso en las peores situaciones…". Darna abrió la puerta.

"¿Dices que ellas no están molestas por arruinarlo todo?". Dijo Darna que sólo usaba la toalla para tapar su largo cuerpo.

Lincoln puso sus manos enfrente de él. "S-Sí, estoy seguro que nadie está molesta contigo, es más," Lincoln se apartó para que Darna pudiera ver detrás de él.

Darna observó a la mayoría de sus amigas asomándose en la escalera. Ella sonrío mientras otra vez salían algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¡Lo siento!". Gritó ella. "¡Y las quiero, amigas!". Con afán, todas llegaron hasta Leia preguntándole sí se encontraba bien.

Lincoln sonrío, pero si sonrisa duró poco cuando escucho el lloriqueo de un bebé que venía del cuarto de Lisa.

Con un suspiro Lincoln se puso en marcha. "Aquí vamos…"


	8. Chapter 8

Lincoln llegó hasta la habitación de Lisa. Entrando en ella, una bebé junto a una chica rubia intentando calmarla se encontraban ahí.

"Oh... Lo siento, no sé qué le pasa, casi nunca llora." comentó Liena al ver a Lincoln entrar en la habitación.

"Descuida, y... ¿Quién es esta bebé?". Preguntó Lincoln al no haber visto aquel bebé antes.

"Si nombre es Lulu, ella está con nosotras."

"Pero Lina nunca me dijo nada acerca de una bebé."

"Bueno… eso es porque…". Lulu, quien estaba en los brazos de Liena saltó hasta la pared más cercana y comenzó a escalar.

Lincoln quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, dolo pudo señalar con el dedo a Lulu que estaba de cabeza en el techo.

"E-Ella es algo inusual." habló Liena. "La encontramos en un contenedor de metal durmiendo. Al principio pensamos que sus padres estaban mal de la cabeza al dejarla ahí, pero cuando decidimos sacarla fue un total caos."

"¿En serio? Dios, no puedo creerlo." Lincoln pasó su mano por encima de su cabello. "No te voy a mentir, da un poco de miedo que un bebé pueda hacer eso."

Liena juntó sus manos. "E-Esto, ¿señor?". Llamó la atención de Lincoln. "No solo hace eso." sonrío nerviosa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Lo que intentó decir, es que ella puede hacer otras cosas aparte de lo que acaba de ver." Lulú comenzó a llorar pero esta vez, a una escala de sonido que solo Lincoln podía oír.

"¡Auch!". Se quejó Lincoln. "Me duelen los oídos."

"También hace cosas como esa." Liena intentó hacer que Lulu bajará del techo. "Ven Lulu, no pasa nada, este hombre no es malo." Liena se acercó a Lincoln para poder convencer a Lulu.

La pequeña Lulu bajó con cuidado volviendo a los brazos de Liena. Después de unos minutos, Liena caminaba con Lulu en brazos hasta que el bebé se quedó mirando a Lincoln.

"¿Quieres tenerla un rato?". Ofreció Liena. Lincoln no estaba muy seguro.

"No lo sé. Apenas y me conoce." Lulu extendió su brazo abriendo y cerrando su mano.

"Toma." Liena le dio a Lulu. Lincoln tomó al bebé con cuidado.

Pocas veces Lincoln ha tenido a un bebé en sus brazos. Aprendió a cómo cuidar a uno gracias a su hermanita Lily. Cuando ella era bebé, Lincoln con sus hermanas hacían todo lo posible por cuidar de ella. Pero ahora, Lily ya no es una bebé, está haya fuera con papá y mamá.

"Es verdad, creo que Leni dijo que Lori tiene un bebé... ¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?". Lincoln pensó con tristeza. "Acaso no soy tan importante para mis hermanas. Al menos aún tengo a Leni." Lincoln miró fijamente a Lulu.

Cuando Lincoln pasó por la puerta, no vio a su hermana por ninguna parte, pero inmediatamente fue tomado por sorpresa por unas mujeres que comenzaron a maquillar su rostro y de Lina y Lupa. A los tres los colocaron en una habitación con los trajes que debían ponerse en un orden que ya les habían dicho con anterioridad. Los tres estaban muy incómodos al tener que vestirse uno cerca del otro, como el resto del equipo de Leni pensaba que eran padre e hijas le dieron esa libertad.

Las secciones transcurrieron sin problemas, hasta puedo volver a ver algunas de las amigas de Lori. Lincoln las saludó para después encontrarse con su hermana. Leni entró al cuarto donde Lincoln y las dos niñas se preparaban para cambiarse de ropa otra vez.

Antes de que el joven pudiera decir algo, Leni ya lo había jalado hasta su pecho.

"H-Hola, Leni."

"¡Oh, mi Linky! ¿Cómo te estás? ¿Comes bien? ¿Te pones la ropa que te envío? ¡Cuéntamelo todo, todo~!". Leni paró con el abrazo. Lincoln tomó algo de aire.

"Estoy bien Leni, gracias por preguntar, y sí, sí como bien y me pongo la ropa que me envías cada mes." dijo él.

"Y dime, ¿esas niñas son mis sobrinas?". Los ojos de Leni estaban brillando. Lincoln se puso rojo.

"N-No exactamente." desvío la mirada.

"¿Hum?".

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Lupa ya cambiada de atuendo.

"Hola, soy Leni, la jefa de este lugar." mencionó.

"¿En serio?". Lina también había terminado de cambiarse. "¿Y por qué nos trajeron aquí?".

"En realidad sólo Linky debía estar aquí. Al parecer mis trabajadores se equivocaron."

"¿Linky?". Lupa y Lina alzaron una ceja.

"Así es como le digo a mi hermano."

"¿¡Hermano!?". Lincoln se tapó la cara con la mano.

"¿Y ustedes son las hijas de mi hermano?". Preguntó Leni. "Tienen el mismo color de cabello y todo." Leni estaba encantada de ver el cabello de Lupa y de Lina.

"Bueno…". Ambas chicas no sabían que responder.

"Mira Leni, no soy su papá Pero me estoy haciendo cargo de ellas." dijo Lincoln.

"Eeh~ con que es así."

"¡Cámaras listas! Los modelos vayan a sus lugares."

"Al parecer hasta acá llegó nuestra charla. Debo decirte algo acerca de Lori pero será para cuando terminemos con esto." Leni caminó hacia uno de sus trabajadores. "Al que las niñas resalten mucho más junto a mi hermano." el hombre asintió.

"¿En verdad ella es tu hermana?". Preguntó Lina. Lincoln no dijo nada y solo se esforzó por mover la cabeza.

"Debe tener mucho dinero." comentó Lupa.

Lincoln volvió en sí al notar como Lulu comenzaba a sujetar con más fuerza su camisa.

"Se está quedando dormida." Liena limpió la cuna. "Puedes dejarla aquí."

"Muy bien." Lincoln dejó a Lulu en la cuna, pero en el momento de soltarla, el bebé lloró. "Ven, ven." la volvió a tomar en sus brazos.

"Perdón, parece que tiene un apego por ti."

"Descuida, la verdad estoy algo cansado, pero cuando la tengo en mis brazos siento que eso no es un problema." Lincoln salió de la habitación.

"Oh, Lincoln…". Llamó Reina. "Quiero darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotras." Reina bajó la cabeza.

"No es nada, en serio." Lincoln sonrío.

Luego de bajar hasta el sofá, más chicas llegaron.

"Señor Lincoln." mencionó Darna.

Lincoln río un poco. "No estoy tan viejo, Darna. Con Lincoln basta." la chica se sonrojó.

"S-Solo quería darle las gracias, ¡muchas gracias!". El resto de sus amigas la imitaron.

"Como había dicho, no es necesario que hagan tanto para mostrar su gratitud."

"¡Pero es que nos diste tanto sin pedirnos nada a cambio!". Habló Leia. "Es normal estar agradecida."

Después de que Leia hablara, Lyra fue la siguiente.

"Usted atendió mi mano lastimada al igual que a nuestra amiga Liby. Gracias."

"Gracias." dijo Liby.

"Gracias." dijo Gloom.

"Muchas gracias." hablaron al unísono, Terry, Vikki y Lani.

"No sabría que decir por la amabilidad que nos da." dijo Lari.

"Estamos felices por la ropa y la comida." mencionaron Sonette y Hiromi con monotonía.

Al ver a esas dos chicas, a Lincoln le recordó una imagen de las amigas de su hermana Lucy años atrás.

"No se preocupen, sean libres de tomar toda la ropa que quieran, siento dentro de poco llegará más." sonrío mientras llevaba su cabeza a uno de los apoya brazos del sillón y dejaba reposar sus pies en el otro apoya brazos. Lulu se movió un poco pero al final terminó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Lincoln.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que Lincoln por fin pudo dar un suspiro de tranquilidad al ver como las chicas que estaban nerviosas al frente de él, ahora están más abiertas caminando y haciendo varias cosas por toda la casa.

"Oye Merley, ¿sabes?". Pensaba Lincoln con los ojos cerrados. "Los conejos me mantuvieron de pie, no me dejaron caer ni una sola vez. Gracias a ellos fue que pude liberar este deseo de convivir con alguien, y parece que ese día llegó muy pronto…" Lincoln comenzó a bostezar, vio por la ventana unas nubes grises. "Sé… sé que esto no será para siempre, todo debe aclararse, es imposible que todas sean huérfanas, ¿verdad? Debo esperar a que ellas me cuenten su historia. Espero no meterme en muchos problemas." Lincoln se durmió con Lulu en su pecho mientras gota a gota las ventanas de la casa se humedecían.

"Comenzó a llover, chicas." informó Pan. "Bueno, creo que eso no tiene mucha relevancia ahora."

"Sí." dijo Laika. "No estamos durmiendo dentro de la chatarra para evitar la lluvia."

"Tampoco nos estamos quejando del frío o nos estamos preocupando porque alguien se resfrío." mencionó Lyra.

"Mucho menos buscamos entre los desperdicios de los demás algo que comer." comentó Hiromi.

"Y esos t-tipos ya no nos molestaran más." continuó Loan. "Ya no nos lastimaran n-nunca más." Lyra, Leia y Lacy asintieron.

"Y pensar que ahora dormiremos en un cómodo colchón."

"Con ropa que nos protege del frío." habló Vikki abrazando a Loan en lo que ella sonrío.

"Y deliciosa comida." comentó Marla.

"¡Muy rica la verdad!". Lacy estuvo de acuerdo con lo que dijo Marla.

Leia suspiró. "Sí, esto es grandioso… pero, ¿cuánto durará?".

"Lo que deba durar, Leia." respondió Reina. "No es casualidad que por fin apareciera una buena persona que nos diera su mano." se giró a ver a Lincoln.

Lincoln seguía durmiendo en el sofá. A penas se acercó Reina, los ojos de Lulu se abrieron emitiendo una luz verde.

"Entiendo, entiendo." Reina se echó hacia atrás colocando sus manos al frente para evitar que Lulu atacara.

"Seguramente le falta una figura mayor." Liena le dijo a Reina. "Lulu siempre nos a dado algunos problemas a la hora de dormir pero, cuando él la tomó en brazos, es como si todas las fuerzas de Lulu se apagaran."

"Una figura mayor, eh… ¿un padre?". Reina miró por la ventana como la lluvia se volvía más intensa.

( . . . )

"A demonios, te dije que llevaras eso con cuidado." se quejó Lori con uno de sus secretarios.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡En seguido lo arreglo!". El sujeto salió de la oficina de Lori.

Su celular sonó. Lori lo atendió de mal humor.

"Literalmente estoy cansada ahora como para oír quejas."

"Oh, ¿acaso no es este tu número personal?". Lori apartó el celular de su oreja para ver que era verdad que la llamaban a su número privada, el que solo amigos y familiares conocen.

Después de un suspiró largo, Lori se disculpó. "Perdón por eso, Bobby está cuidando Víctor y no puedo pasar tiempo con mi hijo."

"No te preocupes sis, seguramente sacaras unas vacaciones de vez en cuando, después de todo, eres tu propio jefe."

Lori río un poco. "Como quisiera darme esos lujos, Luna. Simplemente no puedo anunciar una gira por el mundo cuando yo quiera, y el resto del año no hacer nada."

Luna gritó desde la otra línea. "Jajaja, buen punto. Y… ¿cómo está Víctor?".

"Él está bien, no hubo problemas después del parto."

"Todas estamos hablando de nuestro sobrino." Lori escuchó unas risas desde la otra línea.

"¿Con quién estás?".

"Con las tías de tu hijo."

"Hola Lori, aquí Lynn." Saludó Lynn.

"¿Cómo estás Lynn, algún otro trofeo del que quieras presumir?" Lori ya se sentía mucho más aliviada.

"¿¡Acaso te burlas de mí!?". Luna río. "¿Tú también Luna?".

"Hola Lori, ¿con trabajo hasta el cuello?". Preguntó Luan.

"¿Eres tú, Luan?".

"No, yo soy tu padre. Quién más tontita, ya te olvidaste de mí, ¿eh?".

"¡Para nada! Sólo me parecía muy curioso que ustedes estén reunidas." dijo Lori notablemente feliz.

"Sí, sobre eso... ¿Viste los adelantos del siguiente conjunto de ropa que va a sacar Leni?"

"Por supuesto, pero eso que tiene que-"

"¿Viste a un joven que se parecía a Lincoln?". Preguntó Luan.

Lori se tomó su tiempo. "Sí, lo vi. Pero debe ser alguien parecido."

"No es alguien más, Lori. Es él." mencionó Luna. "Compramos la revista en seguida fue publicada, al final dice el nombre de los modelos y ahí está el nombre de Lincoln Marie Loud."

Lori quedó pasmada. "¿Pero qué dices?".

"Digo que Lincoln sale en una de las revistas de Leni."

Lynn tomó el celular. "Incluso diría que aparte de pensar que Lincoln vaya a trabajar con Leni, hay algo más, te enviaré una foto."

En la computadora de Lori se abrió dicha foto desde su correo electrónico. La foto mostraba a Lincoln posando con elegancia junto a dos niñas que, por casualidad o no, se parecían mucho entre ellos, y más por su color de pelo.

"Wow."

"También nos sorprendimos." comentó Luna. "Se parecen tanto que hasta uno pensaría que…"

Ante la pausa de Luna, Luan tomó la llamada. "Uno pensaría que son las hijas de Lincoln." Lori entró en shock.

"No puede ser…".

"En realidad es una posibilidad. Hay que preguntarle." dijo Luan.

"¿Cómo?". Cuestionó Lori. "¿Vamos a casa y le preguntamos? Entre nosotras, ninguna ha ido a esa casa en años."

"Él ha vivido solo por varios años." comentó Lynn. "Papá y mamá siguen con Lily muy lejos de Míchigan."

"Desde que cada una de nosotras tomó un camino, él se quedó ahí, y ni siquiera tomamos un tiempo para visitarlo." dijo Luna dolida.

"Pero no hemos tenido tiempo-" Lori fue interrumpida.

"No lo digas Lori. Así solo le damos más importancia a nuestro trabajo que a nuestro propio hermano." explicó Luna.

"Ok… cuando lo vea le pediré una disculpa."

"Creo que lo hemos dejado de lado por mucho tiempo como para solo pedir una disculpa." mencionó Lynn.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?". Uno de los secretarios entró en la oficina de Lori.

"No… no lo sé." respondió Luan. Nadie sabía que hacer al respecto.

Los días pasaron en la casa Loud que antes se había vuelto muy silenciosa, hoy en día volvió a sus viejos tiempos, el ruido era tan ensordecedor que incluso algunos vecinos le causaba nostalgia y curiosidad. Curiosidad por que podían escuchar las risas y gritos, pero no podían ver a nadie, solo a un joven salir y entrar de vez en cuando. La casa era ruidosa cuando el joven salía vestido con un traje azul en una camioneta de reparto, y cuando volvía, y abría esa puerta, un silencio tranquilo llenaba la casa.

Lincoln siempre volvía un poco cansado, al menos las chicas entendían eso. Lincoln traía la cena desde distintos restaurantes de la ciudad, le ha tocado que hacer trabajos extras y exigirse más para ganar un aumento de sueldo. En vez de estar agobiado, Lincoln se sentía tan vivo, la costumbre de ayudar a sus hermanas había vuelto, pero ahora, no eran sus hermanas las que necesitaban de él.

Los días en los que Lincoln descansaba, los usaba para cuidar de sus mascotas junto a las chicas que se iban abriendo poco a poco hacia él. Al igual que los conejos, también necesitaban de cuidados. Lincoln se tomaba su tiempo para ir a TuPet y hablar con Merley sobre las mejores maneras de cuidar a los conejos. Lincoln descubrió que los conejos solo tenían un año y medio de vida, esto lo sorprendió porque pensaba que eran un poco más maduros. Merley le contó que normalmente en libertad los conejos comunes viven hasta diez años, pero conejos domésticos, dándole su comida favorita, acariciándolo todos los días, pueden extender su expectativa de vida hasta por 19 años. Lincoln se alegró al saber que aún tendrá sus mascotas por mucho más tiempo. Ya que al parecer, el tiempo ya tenía planes para él.

Lincoln comenzó a recibir llamadas constantes de sus hermanas. Le parecía extraño, casi no les dio importancia. Después de todo, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que necesitaban de toda su atención.

El joven logró ingresar a unas cuantas chicas a la escuela, para que siguieran sus estudios, otras ya se comenzaron a acostumbrar al vecindario. Con más confianza salían de la casa para hacer unas compras y jugar entre ellas en los parques.

Los conejos en su lugar, preferían pasar unas noches durmiendo encima de su dueño, esto cuando Lulu no lo tomaba solo para ella. Ya los conejos consideraban a las chicas como parte de su familia.

"Es extraño." le dijo Lincoln a Lina.

"¿Qué cosa?". Preguntó ella comiendo de su helado de vainilla.

Lincoln vio como todas ellas hacían una larga fila en la tienda de helados.

"Todo…".

"A mí parece que todo está normal." Lina mencionó al ver a todas contentas con sus helados de distintos sabores.

"Y eso es lo que me pone inquieto y feliz." Lincoln sonrío mientras tomaba de su bebida. "Me gusta esta vida."


	9. Chapter 9

_Me llamo Lina. No he tenido una vida muy alegre desde que mi familia me hizo a un lado por su amor a la música. Mamá y papá nunca habían planeado tener un hijo... ¿Cómo sé esto? Fácil, ellos me lo dijeron._

_Solo fui una carga para ellos en el resto de su supuesto escalada hasta la cima de la fama. Algo que creo que nunca sucedió, ya que desde el momento en el que me dejaron en medio de la carretera, supe que quedé a mi suerte, y no he oído hablar más de ellos._

_Mis padres eran del tipo de personas que no les importaba ni un poco el bienestar de su propia hija sino el suyo. Mamá bebía constantemente y papá siempre se metía en problemas cuando debía. La razón por la cual mis padres cuidaron de mí por un tiempo, si se puede llamar así, fue porque mis abuelos se negaron a seguir haciéndose cargo de mí a los tres años de edad. Los próximos cuatro años eran viajes agotadores de bar en bar. Cuando llegamos a Detroit, a mis padres les pareció buena idea dejar las deudas a mi cargo, sirviendo de sirvienta o niñera a una corta edad donde incluso, otras personas me agredían por no ser de mucha ayuda._

_Cerca de la carretera para ir en dirección a Reed City, mis padres se hartaron de mí. Para ellos no era más que una boca más que alimentar y un cuerpo que cuidar sin ganar nada a cambio._

_El resto del camino sólo pude llorar al ver el auto alejarse, esperé a que esto solo fuera un sueño, una pesadilla de la que estaba segura que iba a despertar. Pero las horas pasaron y la luna llegó para iluminar mi camino en un sendero baldío. Luego de horas de caminar y aceptar que ya no iba a ver a mis padres nunca más, llegue a cierta ciudad, esperando poder conseguir ayuda para reunirme con mis padres sólo encontré gente mala que ni la palabra me dirigían. Seguro fue por mi aspecto todo sucio y maloliente por vivir en un auto por varios años. Olía a alcohol y a algo más, al parecer mis papás se drogaban también. _

_Me sentía fuera de lugar, sentía que muy pronto moriría de frío en las noches sin un lugar donde dormir. Pero cuando pensé en lo peor. Una niña me ofreció $100 dólares de la nada. ¿Sintió pena por mí? No lo sé, al menos pude sobrevivir por algún tiempo con ese dinero, hasta que por fin me encontré con Lyra quien me ayudó mucho._

**[...]** _Antes de quedar en el estado deplorable en el que Lincoln nos sacó a todas nosotras, yo, Leia Smith, vivía junto a mi padre en una mansión en Chicago. Eran pocas las que había ahí. Vivía muy feliz con mi padre, pero eso solo era un año antes de cumplir seis. Luego de que mi papá me dejó al cuidado de las sirvientas del lugar, una en especial, me cuidaba como si fuera su hija. No negué que en verdad me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero extrañaba a papá, siempre en juntas de trabajo o viajes de negocios. Las sirvientas no podían jugar conmigo todo el tiempo ya que tenían tareas que hacer, y en una enorme mansión como esta, el silencio se volvía muy molesto._

_Las semanas pasaron y papá volvió a casa, un poco cansado se lanzó en la cama así que lo deje en paz. Llegué a su habitación horas después para poder saludarlo, pero... lo oí hablar con una de las criadas, era Milena. Pude escuchar como mi padre la regañaba por acercarse mucho a mí, que fue un error de él el haber dejado a Milena embarazada. Mi papá solo me cuidó porque era su única hija, a pesar de que mintió al decir que mamá era una mujer prestigiosa que abandonó la casa para buscar su propio camino ocultando la verdad de mi verdadera madre. Esa noche me retiré de la puerta cuando Milena intentó reclamar su derecho de estar cerca de mí. Sólo escuché gritos en aquella habitación._

_Al día siguiente planeaba ir a hablar con mi papá y Milena. Por desgracia... había mucha gente dentro de la casa esa mañana. Médicos, policías y bomberos, todos reunidos en el centro del salón. Cuando un bombero extendió la escalera hasta el techo del lugar, la pude ver..._

_**Pude ver a Milena colgada con una soga en el candelabro.**_

_Mi cerebro y mi cuerpo no pudieron resistir lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Sin pensar nada más, corrí hasta la habitación de papá para hablar con él. Pero cuando lo intenté, solo recibí una respuesta ambigua, "__Es una pena lo de esa sirvienta. Queriendo manchar el nombre de nuestra familia."__ Ahí entendí que fue culpa de papá que pasara todo esto. Ni todo el dinero del mundo traería a mi madre de vuelta._

_Con furia y asco cerré la puerta enfrente de mí. Tomé todo el dinero que tenía guardado y un poco del escondite de papá. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Si papá hizo que mi madre se suicidara por una diferencia de clase, entonces qué me haría a mí, a mí que soy hija de esa mujer. Cuando una sirvienta se percató de mis intenciones de salir de la mansión sin permiso de mi padre, me sentí atrapada, cerré los ojos esperando que llamara a mi padre... pero... ella me dio una carta, sorprendida la tomé y ella me dio el paso libre. La carta era... era de mi madre. _

_Me explicó lo tanto que me amaba, y la razón del porqué tuvo que irse de mi vida, que si ella no moría, la que no estaría viva sería yo. Ya decidida tomé valor para irme de lejos de aquí, muy lejos de aquí._

_Las primeras semanas fueron difícil de pasar, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a esta vida de independencia. Tenía mucho dinero pero debía saber manejarlo, preferí tomar un bus que me llevará hasta otro lugar, ya que al parecer encontré folletos míos de se busca. Debía ser papá. Pero no me importaba más, me quitó una parte de mi vida, que no sé si podré recuperar._

_Llegué a una ciudad algo mediana, lucía más como un pueblo en comparación a donde solía vivir. Allí la vi, sin saber que más adelante nos llevaríamos tan bien como si fuéramos hermanas de verdad, le ofrecí cien dólares a aquella niña albina, parecía que los necesitaba más que yo. No pude ofrecerle más porque no sabía cuánto era mucho o poco para personas que tuvieron mi estilo de vida. Pero al menos mi acto de bondad fue recompensado meses después cuando ya no tenía a donde ir y ni dinero que gastar. _

_**Lyra, Lina, Laika, Hiromi y Sonette la recibieron con gusto a pesar de estar en las mismas condiciones que ella.**_

**[...]** _Soy Lyra Green, mi hermano menor se llama Tom, y mi papá y mamá son Paul Green y Kayle Green. Extraño a mi hermano desde que nuestros padres se separaron, yo me fui con papá y mi mamá se encargó del pequeño Tom._

_Vivía con mi padre en Holland. En una casa muy pequeña que para solo dos personas era más que acogedora. Mamá y papá se dejaron porque mi mamá descubrió que papá la engañaba con una mujer mucho más joven que ella. Celosa, una noche discutió con papá, y mi hermano y yo no pudimos dormir esa noche. Al día siguiente la noticia de su separamiento nos golpeó como un balde con agua congelada. Les pedí por favor, que no lo hicieran... pero al cabo de unas horas papá ya tomaba sus maletas sin antes pedir que también yo lo hiciera. Antes de ir a Holland, vivíamos cerca de Greenville donde papá y mamá nacieron y se conocieron. Era un pueblo acogedor, pude llevarme bien con los niños de mi edad, en especial con una niña llamada Hiromi. Lamenté mucho no poder decirles adiós a mis amigos._

_Holland era una ciudad concurrida, papá ya tenía una casa si alguna vez ya no podía vivir más en Greenville, y así pasó. Día a día fue labores del hogar mientras papá trabajaba y llegaba tarde en la noche oliendo a alcohol, y cuando revisaba sus cosas, solo encontraba tarjetas del burdel más cercano. Todo eso estaba en mis límites, nada me decía que esto era una mala vida, hasta que... papá intentó abusar de mí al no tener dinero para gastar en los burdeles._

_Pude escaparme de él al tomar un florero y golpearlo con dicho objeto dejando a papá tumbado en el suelo. No supe si despertó o en realidad lo maté... tampoco quiero saberlo de todas formas. Con miedo busqué más ropa, mi papá había rasgado la que llevaba puesta. Sabía que si me mantenía aquí no solo esto podía volverse a repetir, sino que llegaría a peores._

_No me acuerdo como fue que logré llegar a Royal Woods sin dificultades, después de todo, estaba muy lejos de Holland. Casi podría decir, que esta ciudad o pueblo se sentía el centro de Michigan, algo me lo decía, me decía que este era el lugar donde debía estar, pero simplemente era tener fe en ese sentimiento. _

_Sin hogar, comida, ni dinero, me tocó que buscar entre la basura hasta que un milagro sucediese._

_Extrañó a Tom, a mamá... y a papá, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho sigue siendo mi papá. Justo pensaba en rendirme cuando una niña de cabello blanco apareció al frente de mí, veía en sus ojos un reflejo de mi misma y creo que ella también veía su propio reflejo._

**[...]** _El padre de Lyra se había acostado con la viuda de mi madre. Desde la muerte de mi padre no me gusta que me llamen Hiro, así me llamaba mi papá. Incluso con Lyra, solo le permití llamarme Hiromi. Vivía en Greenville, a unas cuantas calles de la casa de Lyra._

_Aún me acuerdo, fue en una noche de julio, mamá había dejado pasar a un invitado a altas horas de la noche... pero, no sabía que desde ese día se tacharía a mamá de una ramera. Según los rumores que escuché del vecindario, el papá y la mamá de Lyra se había separado, su mamá se quedó con el hermano de Lyra y su papá se fue de Greenville con Lyra._

_Resultó ser que el invitado de mamá en aquella noche, era el padre de Lyra. No sabía con quién estar más decepcionado, si de mi madre, o de la clase de hombre que engaña a su esposa._

_Los siguientes días, hombre tras hombre solo venían a la casa a molestar mamá, diciendo cosas como: ¿Cuánto cobra o, debo estar casado para que me del servicio gratis? Mamá se había cansado de esas molestas acusaciones. Yo aún creo que mamá no hizo nada malo, esa noche solo escuche a mamá hablar en la sala con aquel hombre, según mi sentido de lo correcto, nada más pasó._

_No tuvimos más opción que mudarnos a un pueblo no tan cercana... Royal Woods, así decía el cartel después de bajarnos del bus. Pensé que por fin comenzaríamos de nuevo, pero, la vida es cruel._

_Un hombre nos había seguido desde Greenville, aparentemente se obsesionó con mamá, hasta el extremo de amenazar a mamá con dispararme si no le obedecía... Y lo peor pasó, no supe que pasó en aquella habitación, solo pude escuchar a mi mamá gritar: "__¡Corre!"__. Mis piernas no me respondían, mis oídos escuchaban un zumbido hasta escuchar un estruendo que despertó todos mis sentidos y me hizo correr hasta quedarme sin aliento._

_¿Dónde estaba? No me acuerdo, pensé que viviría felizmente con mi mamá en otra casa, pero... no estaba preparada para valerme por mí misma._

_Aguanté hambre por tres días, creo que el cuarto día sería mi fin... o al menos eso esperaba, pero la vida quería seguir conmigo. Lyra me extendió la mano al verme tumbada en el suelo, me sorprendí al verla por aquí, me hizo tan feliz volverla a ver. Lloré en su hombro, al despejar mis dudas y llenar mi estómago con un poco de comida que llevaba Lyra, llegamos hasta cierta casa abandonada, hay supe que no fui la única en sufrir un golpe en la vida._

**[...]** _Mi nombre es Lacy... eso es lo que me dijeron mis abuelos. Mis padres me dejaron a su cuidado cuando tan solo era un bebé, nunca los conocí y mis abuelos no mencionaron nada sobre mamá y papá._

_Mis días eran de los más tranquilos, leía libros con mi abuela, y ayudaba en la tienda del abuelo los fines de semana. Ingresé a la escuela primaria de Elkhart, me entretuve con los deportes. En las tardes jugaba con mis amigos, y luego ayudaba en casa._

_Mis abuelos tenían 64 años, más los seis años en los que se hicieron cargo de mí. Comparados conmigo, estaban muy débiles para seguir cuidando de su nieta ellos solos. Tenía esperanzas que muy pronto mis padres vendrían por mí y los abuelos al fin descansarían. Pero su descanso vino más rápido de lo que esperé. Mamá y papá nunca volvieron, aunque quisiera verlos incluso por unos segundos... los abuelos y yo, nos íbamos de viaje hasta otra ciudad cerca del bosque._

_Royal Woods, así se llama la ciudad, la casa estaba un poco deteriorada, pero era suficiente como para cinco personas adultas. La razón del viaje era buscar a mis padres. La casa a la que llegamos resultó ser el lugar de mi nacimiento, al parecer, mamá y papá no eran las personas adecuadas para hacerse cargo de un bebé, mucho menos cuidarlo._

_Los días pasaron y pude conocer nuevos amigos... amigos que no tenían una familia a la cual acudir. Mi abuelo les permitió pasar algunas noches en la casa, aunque era poco, era lo menos que podíamos hacer. Pero nunca entenderemos el mundo de los adultos, y enseguida supuestos vibradores vinieron a sacarle dinero a mi abuelo, y con mi abuela enferma, no era nuestra mejor situación... pero el tiempo se llevó todo lo que me quedaba en la vida._

_Por suerte tenía amigas, hombros en los que podía descansar y abrazos que nos mantenían calientes en las noches más frías._

**[...]** _Hola, Lincoln nos explicó cómo hablar con ustedes y bueno... me llamó Lupa Deep, o bueno, no me gusta usar mi apellido._

_Comenzando desde el principio, lo que puedo recordar en mi vida fue haber terminado como un vagabundo junto con otras personas. Pero antes de que Lincoln nos sacara de eso y de haber conocido a Lina y a las demás, yo no era lo que uno consideraría normal._

_Mi familia era conocida en Cleveland, no por ser unos buenos vecinos, más bien... éramos como la hierba mala del jardín. Deep, un apellido que solo traía temor. Desde luego que me tocó que contarle a Lincoln sobre mi pasado, como el resto de nosotras._

_Resultó ser, que mi familia no anduvo en buenos negocios, sí, hubo muchos problemas en mi infancia, nadie quería acercarse a mí porque temían que mis padres les hiciera algo a sus familias. Es algo exagerado, pero reconsiderándolo, por algo están en la cárcel. Los amigos de mis padres cuidaron de mí por un tiempo, pero eventualmente también fueron capturados._

_No creo en la suerte o en los milagros, pero no consideraría abandonar alguien a su suerte como última opción para escapar. Soy la próxima en heredar el negocio de mi familia, aunque todavía no sé muy bien en que estoy metida, aseguraron mi seguridad por bastante tiempo. Ellos vendrán por mí cuando tenga la edad en la que pueda manejar un negocio en el mercado negro, o eso creo yo._

_Si sobrevivo soy apta, y si muero por frío o falta de alimento solo buscarían a alguien más, ¿no? Así son ese tipo de personas. Bueno... al menos mis amigas si logran comprenderme, llegamos a ser tan unidas que ya nos avergonzaba contar nuestras historias de como terminamos en una casa que se caía a pedazos, hasta un basurero lleno de drogadictos._

_Pero de lo que estoy agradecida, es que gracias a nuestras miserables vidas hasta ahora, pudimos conocerlo a él y a sus mascotas. Jeje, unas de nosotras sentimos ese calor amigable de confianza que solo la familia logra dar. A pesar de ser unas totales desconocidas para él, a llevado su cuerpo a sus límites cuidando y preocupándose por nuestro bienestar._

_Si... si en verdad existe Dios... y esto fue obra de él... bueno, me cuesta decir esto pero... g... gra... gracias._

**[...]** _Me llamo Marla, como Lacy, me gusta hacer deportes, desde que tengo memoria siempre he estado jugando en campos de fútbol o baloncesto con niños del vecindario._

No tengo ni idea de porqué mi familia pasó de tener una buena vida a una mala. Aunque haya escuchado la respuesta, actuó como si nunca la hubiera oído.

Es mi culpa, que los gastos aumentarán, fue mi culpa... que su tiempo fue acortado, las horas de trabajo aumentaron, su estrés aumentó, todo lo malo que sucedió en sus vidas fue culpa mía... eso es lo que mamá dijo una noche cuando bebía con papá.

Y realmente nunca lo entendí, mis padres llegaban cansados a casa, pero no los molestaba, para no ser una molestia para ellos, prefería salir a jugar y dejarlos descansar. Sin hacer nada malo, seguía siendo yo el problema. Pero no me deprimí por eso, sé que no soy la única que sufre, y mucho menos teniendo amigos que me apoyan.

Un día en Reed City se formó un equipo de fútbol, me uní de inmediato, los meses de práctica comenzaron y muy pronto también los partidos. Con esfuerzo llegamos al campeonato regional. Me adentré más al deporte, soy un fan de Lynn Loud, una de las mejores deportistas de Michigan y ahora incluso representa a los Estados Unidos en los juegos Olímpicos, y nada más me hizo feliz que saber que llevaríamos a cabo la final, el equipo Reed Fox de Reed City contra The Piranhas de Toledo, en la ciudad de Royal Woods, donde nació y creció la gran deportista Lynn Loud.

Mis expectativas decían que iba a ser un gran día... y una mierda para lo que terminó siendo.

Perdimos el partido, la lluvia causó que se acortara el tiempo de juego del partido. No tuvimos oportunidad para retomar el juego que íbamos perdiendo. Y lo peor... solo es algo que yo creo, es que mis papás ya planeaban abandonarme aquí. Se suponía que debía irme con el equipo, pero ¡sorpresa! El autobús no estaba, fui a buscar a mis padres que me habían acompañado, y... ¡sorpresa! Tampoco estaba su auto.

No voy a actuar como una chica fuerte, ahora estoy viviendo con mis amigos y un hombre muy apuesto y no le voy a mostrar mi lado débil pero, cuando me sentí solo, sin opciones, con nada que hacer, lloré junto a la lluvia por horas. Era la peor lluvia en la que he estado debajo, siempre me divertía bajo la lluvia, y en ese día, solo me acompañó en mi desahogo.

[...] Mi nombre es Reina, crucé la frontera con otros mexicanos, pero la seguridad estaba muy fuerte esos días, la mayoría de nosotros fueron capturados por la policía fronteriza. Vikki y yo nos refugiamos entre los arbustos durante la conmoción.

Qué tal, soy Vikki, y aunque no sea mexicana de nacimiento, crecí junto a Reina en la ciudad de Juárez. No conocemos cómo son los problemas en cada parte del país, y mucho menos sabemos de los problemas en otros países, hablan del sueño americano y todo eso.

Vikki y yo tomamos la decisión de ir y cruzar la frontera con otras personas que también lo querían hacer. Sentimos la adrenalina al ser perseguidas por los policías.

Pero en realidad era muy divertido. No me acuerdo muy bien en cuantos trenes o camiones nos colamos, o las veces que hice que Reina hiciera una distracción al gerente de varias tiendas para poder sobrevivir.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, Vikki no le gustaba hacer eso, menos yo. Robar solo fue nuestra última opción al no poder conseguir dinero antes de llegar aquí. Los viajes en tren eran los más peligrosos pero nos manteníamos lejos de los oficiales del Estado. En cambio, en camión, si nos tocaba suerte, viajamos por ciudades diferentes sin costo, en otras, nos toca caminar o acostarnos con un señor gordo.

El sueño americano solo era eso, un sueño. Las personas que en verdad perseveraban conseguían lograr. No soy aguafiestas, pero ese sueño americano solo es publicidad para que vengan a vivir en E.E.U.U y gasten su dinero haya. Lo único bueno que nos pasó a Reina y a mí, fue conocerlas a ellas, quienes han sufrido incluso más que yo o ella, pero que supieron seguir con sus vidas a pesar de no tener nada por lo que vivir. Miran hacia atrás, y como las cosas están ahora. Solo diera que estoy muy bien con la vida que tengo ahora.

Y no solo eso, Vikki en realidad está muy feliz, luego de que Lincoln llegara a nosotras como un ángel guardián, nuestra visión de las personas ha ido cambiando. Yo estoy muy agradecida y feliz.

[...] Mi nombre es Liena, fui ayudante en una guardería cuando solo tenía siete años, solo duré dos años más ayudando en la guardería de South Bend.

A pocas calles de la guardería, quedaba el orfanato donde crecí y aprendí todo lo que hoy sé. Me llevo bien con los niños, pero por alguna razón, a los adultos les molestaba mi presencia, sus caras de asco al verme jugar con sus hijos decía mucho de lo que pensaban de una niña de ocho años sin padres o estudios. Pero no me preocupo de eso, tenía como compañía a Lani, una niña de cinco años del orfanato. La encontré vagando afuera del lugar, y cuando pregunté por qué no la habían dejado entrar solo me mencionaron un montón de normas y reglas que no entendí, pero insistí tanto que dejaron que se quedara conmigo.

El odio de los adultos hacia mi persona solo aumentaba. Lani me dijo una vez que eso se debía a que estaban celosos de mi apariencia, no le presté atención, no hasta el momento que una señora tomó mi cabello y logró cortar gran parte con unas tijeras. Gracias al cielo hoy en día vuelvo a tener mi cabello como antes, y Lani sigue al lado mío como si fuera mi hermana menor.

El orfanato de South Bend cerró, y aún no habíamos sido adoptadas por una familia, me tocó que ser la familia de Lani, y hasta ahora lo sigo siendo pero con más integrantes de lo que me esperaba.

Dormíamos en unos de los salones de la guardería cuando esta cerraba en la noche. Tenía una copia de la llave de la entrada y de unos salones. Conseguí refugio durante la noche, pero no conseguí comida. Los días de volvían más pesados sin energía, lo poco que teníamos eran las sobras que dejaban los niños del lugar.

¡Hola, soy Lani...! Ahora yo contaré lo que nos pasó desde aquí. Las personas de la guardería descubrieron que usábamos los salones como dormitorios, eso no les gustó mucho viniendo de Liena. Le prohibieron seguir irrumpiendo en la guardería de noche, pero ahora le pagaban por ayudar, solucionó la cuestión de la comida pero sin poder refugiarnos de la noche, quedamos en la misma situación.

Liena es muy bonita, su mamá tuvo que ser una modelo de seguro, pero la belleza en una niña solo traía desgracia. Muchos celos en los adultos y chicos de su edad iban tras ella. No mencionó nada de las chicas porque eran una escoria como para gastar mi aliento en ellas.

Cuando descubrieron lo que hacía Liena, vandalizaron la guardería. ¡Y adivinen qué! Esos estúpidos adultos no escucharon nada de lo que Liena les decía, su mejor respuesta fue decir que ella mentía, y que esto lo provocó ella por resentimiento... resentimiento a qué, imbéciles.

Un chico nos ayudó, nos dejó dormir en su auto, era mayor que Liena por unos cuatro o cinco años, pero tenía un auto propio, no le preguntamos si era robado o no. Aceptamos su consideración, teníamos que viajar con él por distintos lugares de Michigan, era una mala persona pero sólo por necesidad. Robaba en las gasolineras para gastar en otras gasolineras. Liena no le gustaba este estilo de vida pero era la única manera de mantenernos con esperanzas de que algo nos sacaría de esta situación.

Nuestras sospechas dieron en el clavo cuando la Policía le quitó el auto a Robert. Liena y yo estábamos comprando suministros, vimos cómo se llevaban el auto y a Robert con ellos. Con comida para una semana, algunas frutas, refrescos, Liena y yo supimos administrarla por unas semanas más. Semanas que pasamos con miedo, y en soledad. E incluso con ese pensamiento, conocimos a más personas que ahora consideramos parte de nuestra familia.

[...] Hace once años me alejé de casa, mis tíos Miller trabajan en la exportación de menores para venderlos como alimento para los viejos más adinerados. Si supieran que les conté esto a Lincoln, seguramente me matarían y luego a él. Pero solo le conté a mis amigas en un principio.

Mis tíos me dieron el nombre de Laika Miller. Fui secuestrada por ellos, pero por lástima de uno de los jefes, me cuidaron como si fuera parte de su familia. No voy a negar mi desprecio por haberme apartado de mi familia. Mis tíos, así querían ellos que los llamara, viajaban secuestrando niños de familias endeudadas, aunque me quisieron explicar que lo que ellos hacían era un tipo de advertencia, muy en el fondo, sabía que estábamos haciendo mal.

Los años pasaron, y mi tío recibió el nuevo "objetivo" que debían buscar, una tal Lily, creo que ese era el nombre.

Como sea, pasamos por países de un frío mortal, a países muy calurosos. Al parecer la tal Lily salía de Michigan y llegó a Hollywood, mis tíos no tuvieron la oportunidad de completar su trabajo a tiempo.

Mientras hablaba de ello, noté el rostro de Lincoln, expresaba sorpresa y miedo. Me permitió seguir contando y él se quedó en silencio.

A mis tíos los llamaron de vuelta a casa, y con una mirada de tristeza uno de ellos me dijo que no podía ir, que iba ser su última vez juntos. Me dieron un abrazo como si se estuvieran despidiendo para siempre, acaso ya sabían lo que le iban a ser cuando volvieran a casa... No lo sé, pero espero que estén bien.

Ellos me abandonaron para no tener el mismo destino que ellos, y eso es la muerte. Me dejaron dinero, mucho dinero para un año entero. Pero no duro como se esperaba que debía hacerlo, después de todo, las buenas acciones siempre son recompensadas. Ayudar a mis amigas, nos mantuvo hasta que nos topamos con Lincoln.

[...] Esto es v-vergonzoso... me llamo Loan Bull... ¡No puedo hacer esto...! Eh, ¿q-qué sucede Betty? E-Está bien... igual que las demás, también tengo una historia que contar.

Vivía en Gladwin, de pequeña sufrí un accidente que me provocó amnesia, en unos períodos de tiempo olvidaba donde estaba o quién era yo. Gracias a una libreta que mantenía conmigo, recordaba varias cosas, como que cuando sea un poco mayor, ya no padecería de esta amnesia momentánea.

P-Por desgracia, una noche habría despertado desorientada y asustada... por q-que cuando entre en sí, estaba muy lejos de casa. No sé cómo pude caminar tanto, mucho menos sabía cómo volver. Andaba en pijamas en esos momentos. Vi el sol salir muchas veces y la luna ocupar su lugar cada que el sol se ocultaba. Sin saber qué hacer, y el miedo de volver a caminar y alejarme más de casa, p-preferí quedarme donde e-estaba.

Mi estómago no dejaba de pedirme c-comida. Luego de un día, vi dos chicas montadas detrás de un camión, ambas eran morenas, no d-dejé de verlas hasta que desaparecieron del camino. Me di por vencida de que alguien vendría a buscarme. Así que quise intentar lo mismo que ellas, por suerte pasó un camión a baja velocidad y pude montarme en la parte trasera, tapé mi rostro con la pijama para no sentirme observada por las personas del camino.

No tenía la más remota idea de adónde me dirigía, pero no sé nada de mí, ahora que puedo mantener mis memorias frescas, pueda estar feliz de haber visto a Reina y a Vikki en esos momentos. Si no f-fuera por ellas, seguiría vagando hasta m-morir.

[...] Soy Lari, y ella es mi hermana Rinn. Somos rubias por parte de mamá. Nuestra madre se llamaba Jocelyn, la madre más amorosa del mundo. Los cuatro vivíamos cerca de Royal Woods, en una casa lejos de la ciudad. Mi papá Kobe, nos cuidaba cuando mamá iba hacer negocios a otros lugares.

Lari jugaba conmigo, prácticamente hacíamos todo juntas. Dormir en la misma cama, bañarnos juntas, incluso estudiar en la misma escuela y salón. Parecíamos gemelas, pero Lari es un año mayor. Un día papá se preocupó más de lo normal con el trabajo de mamá, siempre le exigía que se tomara algo de tiempo para él y para nosotras. Todo no salió como papá lo quería.

Comenzó a pensar que mamá lo engañaba, y que el trabajo solo era una excusa para salir con su amante. Intentamos convencer a papá de que nada de eso es verdad, ambos se aman y ninguno le haría daño al otro. Solo fue un pensamiento de una niña mimada... papá estaba dispuesto a lastimar a mamá si descubría que en verdad lo engañaba.

Las clases habían terminado, Lari y yo esperamos a mamá donde siempre. Pero los minutos pasaron y ella no llegaba. Decidimos caminar a casa, un olor a madera quemada y una señal de humo nos alertó que algo había pasado. Suponiendo que tuvo que ser un incendio forestal, corríamos entre los árboles buscando nuestro hogar, pero entre más cerca más calor y humo veíamos, incluso pensé que nos perdimos.

Era nuestro hogar, ardía como una hoguera y humeaba como una chimenea. Para cuando los bomberos llegaron, el fuego se extendió mucho más. El fuego bloqueó los caminos que nosotras conocíamos, y para no rostizarnos nos alejamos lo más que pudimos del lugar.

Ya es la hora, y aún no sabemos nada de mamá o de papá. Y tampoco queremos saber, no quiero escuchar que fue de ellos, si es que estaban dentro de la casa en llamas o no. Pero todo es muy extraño... no imaginamos lo tan mal que podía terminar una familia que parecía vivir tranquilamente su día a día.

Nuestro camino solo nos llevó a un solo lugar, donde estaban ellas y donde luego terminaríamos viviendo una mejor vida. Pero esa es solo mi manera de pensar, espero que las otras también puedan superar todo su dolor que llevan consigo por perder familias, hogares o amigos.

Oye Lari, ¿ya le diste la zanahoria de las doce a los conejos?

¡Dios Santo! ¡Casi lo olvido! Gracias Rinn, ven, acompáñame un momento, creo que hay unas zanahorias en la despensa. Ayúdame a cortarlas.

[...] Se suponía que esto debía ser algo serio, pero la mayoría de nosotras ha superado su pasado. Hemos vivido en nuestros lamentos y errores, pero el tiempo, para bien o para mal, trae muchas sorpresas para uno.

Aprendí a reírme de la vida. ¿Considero la vida un chiste? Para nada, es más bien, un espectáculo en el que puede suceder de todo. No por nada pensaba que las personas a mi alrededor me querían para luego darme cuenta que no era así.

Mi nombre es Liby, mi apellido solo fue algo momentáneo, después de todo, soy una niña adoptada. Y en primer lugar, ¿qué pareja adoptaría a una niña que sólo tiene cuatro años para realizar los quehaceres del hogar? Creo que los que consideré una vez mamá y papá.

De pequeña lo único que hacía eran los deberes de mamá o satisfacer la tranquilidad de papá con largos masajes. Tuvieron que pasar tres años para enterarme que lo que estaba haciendo no era vida. Vivía por otros y ellos por ellos mismos.

Ya hasta parece cliché el asunto de huir de casa por ciertas circunstancias. Sin embargo, esa es la realidad que me produce gracia. Más sin embargo, algo me produce miedo de todo esto, eso es nuestra situación actual. ¿Cómo es posible que personas que han sufrido de lo mismo o cosas peores terminen en el mismo lugar y conociéndose hasta el punto de llegar a considerarse hermanos? Destino o no, es algo de lo que no logró reírme, y bueno, tampoco es que quiera, es lo único bueno que me ha pasado, y espero mantener este sentimiento conmigo.

Ahora bien, ¿cómo llegué aquí? Sencillo, gracias al dinero y un mapa. Una niña de siete años emprendiendo un viaje sola, ¿es eso posible? Solo le doy gracias a esa pareja por hacerme madurar mentalmente más rápido de lo normal. Solo era una niña y ya conocía el estrés, la fatiga, la frustración y hasta el dolor muscular e incluso tuve ojeras. Con mis problemas dentales era la burla de todos, al menos pude conocerlas a ellas y a él.

Lincoln pagó por un aparato que me ayudará en arreglar mis dientes, estoy muy agradecida, hoy a los 17 años puedo sonreír sin temor a que se burlen de mis dientes. Y no solo yo estoy agradecida.

**[...]** _Ya llegó mi turno... soy Sonette, me parezco en personalidad a Hiromi y a Lupa, menos a Gloom, ella solo viste de negro. Como sea, contarles sobre mí es abrir mis heridas... Lincoln me pidió que le contara todo sobre mi pasado, no pude negarme así que lo hice._

Fui muy breve, le dije que mamá mató a papá en un ataque de celos. Me causó una leve risa ver la expresión de Lincoln al decirle eso sin vacilar ni un poco. Como no quería causarle lastima, preferí iniciar así. Él suspiró para luego verme a los ojos y decirme que si era un tema muy difícil de tocar para mí podríamos dejar la charla para otro momento. Justo ahí, me di cuenta de algo, mi sentido cínico de las cosas hacía ver la muerte de mi padre como algo que sucede de una en cincuenta familias.

No había expresado mi tristeza como se debía al frente de la tumba de papá. Mucho menos intenté perdonar a mamá por lo que hizo, solo dije; era lo que debía pasar en mi vida. Que pensamiento más estúpido, ¿tal vez podía haber evitado su muerte? ¿Hablar con mamá fuera evitado que su odio saliera por el agujero del arma? No intenté nada, igual, no esperaba nada de nadie, o eso pensaba.

Al parecer los celos de mamá eran ciertos, pero no del todo. La mujer con la que papá se veía, tenía una hija, por supuesto no era por parte de papá. Para la mala suerte de Lizy, mamá también se desquitó con aquella mujer. Privó a Lizy de su madre y de la única persona que había visto como un padre. No estaba triste por ella, eran celos de que papá pasara el tiempo con ella en vez de... olvídenlo... Incluso odiándola, me hice responsable de ella. Pero al final la terminé queriendo como si fuera mi propia hermana de sangre.

Sí, fue una total sorpresa amarga cuando Sonette me contó toda la historia. Ahora tengo dieciséis, ya puedo sacar mis propias conclusiones acerca de cómo es la vida de un adulto y de los males que pueden golpear a los inocentes. Según Sonette, mi mamá me puso de nombre Lizy Evans, pero prefiero Lizy Loud, me gusta mucho más. No es que niegue mi verdadero nombre, pero es un recordatorio oscuro que prefiero olvidar para dormir con tranquilidad. De lo que puedo recordar vagamente, es que Sonette y yo terminamos viviendo en un basurero por cuestiones de dinero y alimento, cosas que no teníamos. Pero agradezco que Lincoln llegara por nosotras y nos sacara de ese lugar, aunque me hice amigo de unas ratas.

[...] ¿Qué tal? Soy Panther, pero mis amigas me dicen Pan.

Y yo soy Terry. Jeje, antes que nada, pedimos quedar casi de últimas, esto porque nuestra historia a contar no es triste, es más, nosotras estamos aquí por nuestra propia decisión.

En cierta medida, Terry está en lo correcto. Nos sentimos mal escuchando las historias de nuestras amigas que se nos hizo un hoyo en el estómago.

Todas tuvieron que pasar por algo doloroso en el transcurso de su vida. Y vemos aquí, a ambas, fingiendo entender sus dolores. Me siento muy desagradable.

Aja... nosotras nos conocíamos de antes. Éramos ese tipo rebelde de jovencitas que preferían hacer solo lo que ellas quisieran. Es un poco incómodo ser las únicas que abandonaron su hogar solo por capricho, por querer sentir ese deseo de libertad.

Sí ~, no pensamos muy bien sobre eso... imagínate a unas niñas que le cumplen sus pedidos. Pero cuando le niegan algo, crean un caos donde sea que estén. Le cause mucho estrés a mi padre por mi comportamiento, y Pan también. Nos volvimos amigas por el mismo motivo, por ser niñas caprichosas.

Aunque Ahora no sirva de nada decir que hemos madurado y comprendido nuestros errores, eso no hará que nos vean de otra forma. Destruí unos proyectos importantes de papá en la computadora, por Dios, que no me dijo ese hombre por su ira. Por suerte no me golpeó, pero cuando dijo que nunca quería tener una hija como yo, sentí que mis estomago se hundía más y más. Sé ahora que mi papá solo dijo eso por el enojo del momento, pero yo me lo tomé muy personal. Y toda esa mierda solo porque no me dejaron ir a un parque de diversiones junto a mi tía. Una total estupidez que recordaré toda mi vida. Me disculpó por mis amigas que en verdad tuvieron que pasar un verdadero infierno para terminar en las calles.

Totalmente cierto, ellas no merecían terminar aquí, y porque de pequeñas teníamos un orgullo asqueroso, perdimos muchas cosas que sencillamente las dejamos perder. Yo era igual que Pan, con la diferencia que ahora ella es muy madura y sería, en cambio, estar animada y imperativa es mi estilo actual. Ser una amiga con la cual puedas divertirte un rato cuando estés aburrido. Y, resumiendo mi mala actitud de pequeña, solo puedo decir que era muy irresponsable e irrespetuosa... el amor que mi madre me daba lo trataba como algo que no me serviría para nada, a ella le gustaba la música clásica y a mi la más moderna, por puro ocio molestaba a mamá por escuchar música de viejos, pero a ella no le parecía importarle, sin embargo... la sonrisa que veía en su rostro era una acumulación de años de estrés sin tratar. Un día mamá explotó, decía que no podía seguir con esto, culpaba a su familia por no apoyarla en nada, en dejarla sola. Si esposo, o sea, papá... nos había dejado en el día de parto... de milagro mamá pudo resistir el abandono de su amor. Con las fuerzas que les quedaban tomó responsabilidad en mí y, no es que haya agradecido a mamá por eso. Hoy en día mamá trabaja en una empresa telefónica, tiene su propia línea de llamada, Marlyn Queen, así se llama mi madre. Conozco su número, pero soy incapaz de llamarla, no sé cómo reaccionaría después de fugarme de casa con Panther. Ambas pensamos que éramos las peores hijas que un padre podía tener. Pero lo que en verdad pienso de nosotras, es que buscamos alguna manera de decirles a nuestros padres... lo siento.

**[...]** _Hola a todos, soy Gloom. Me gusta el color negro y púrpura. También uso vestidos cortos y largos dependiendo del clima. Esto antes no lo podía hacer, era la hija de un millonario que vivía cómodamente en Detroit. Teníamos casas en Chicago y Lansing, además de pequeñas casas de vacaciones en Roscommon y Ann Arbor. El nombre de papá era Zach Hoffman. Mi madre es una modelo que trabaja en Las Vegas, me dejó al cuidado de papá._

_Incluso teniéndolo todo, papá no me dejaba tener algo sin antes merecerlo. Me enseñó a como las cosas hay que ganárselas con esfuerzo. Aprendí las labores de una sirvienta a una corta edad, sé preparar una grandiosa cena y mantener una habitación súper brillante. Todo lo que sé, se lo debo a mi papá; Zach._

_Mamá muy pocas veces venía de visita pero papá me impedía verla. Papá sacaba mucho dinero cada vez que mamá venía de visita. No salían a comer o a platicar, simplemente ella se iba a los minutos. Los problemas llegaron cuando papá no realizó la misma rutina de ir y buscar dinero cuando mamá nos visitaba. Por fin había escuchado a mamá hablar a través de la puerta, pero lo que escuchaba eran gritos de enfado y amenazas._

_Un día, cuando descansamos en una de nuestras casas vacacionales, unos sujetos vinieron a buscar a papá, desde lejos papá me hizo señas para que fuera a la habitación de inmediato. No sé lo que sucedió con papá luego de eso, pero lo único que puede ver fue a una mujer de cabello oscuro, de una estatura muy alta, su voz golpeó mi cabeza, era mamá, pero su expresión neutral no mostraba felicidad al verme._

_Uno de los sujetos preguntó sobre lo que harían conmigo, y ella dijo que me dejaran, que ya no le servía más, después de todo, ese hombre ya no puede dar más dinero por ella. Me asusté, ¿le hicieron algo malo a papá y también me lo harían a mí, incluso siendo su hija?_

_La casa fue saqueada, no había nada de valor. Y yo, ya no valía nada para nadie... excepto para ellas y él._

**[...]** _Antes que nada, Darna es mi nombre y soy demasiado torpe. La razón tal vez sea que no le temo a intentar cosas nuevas y siempre terminó causando un desastre o lastimando mi propio cuerpo._

Le prendí fuego al excusado dos veces, confundía la azúcar con la sal y viceversa. Me tropezaba con mis propios pies, me muerdo la lengua al hablar. La última cosa que me acuerdo haber dañado, fue el traje de Lincoln de su trabajo... pensé que era mejor irme de la casa de Lincoln por estar causando tantos problemas. Pero al haber caminado varias calles fuera de la casa, a lo lejos vi a Lincoln correr detrás de mí hasta atraparme en un abrazo y no para de preguntar por qué.

Le comenté, que desde mucho antes de conocerlo, yo era quien metía a las chicas en problemas constantemente. Peleas con vándalos, o perros callejeros. No entiendo cómo es que me siguen queriendo cerca después de saber todo el caos que ocasiono al caminar.

La casa donde vivía, quemada por un incendio, familia desaparecida en un viaje al que no fui. Parientes cercanos me veían como un objeto maldito que sólo trae desgracias a las vidas de los demás.

Mi única buena acción fue encontrar una caja metálica en el basurero donde me escondía. La caja tenía señales de peligro, y de no abrir, claramente no lo iba hacer. En eso, toqué la caja y se abrió sola, una pantalla de humo casi me deja sin oxígeno. Al fijarme luego de que el humo se disipara al cielo, noté a un bebé vistiendo una especie de traje de pruebas de color azul. A un lado del cuello parecía unos números; 180-301, y abajo de ellos, cuatro letras que formaban la palabra Lulu, supongo que es su nombre.

Nunca había cuidado a un bebé antes, con miedo a que le pasara algo por estar conmigo, busque personas que se pudieran hacer cargo del bebé. No hubo suerte... por algún tiempo. El agujero que abrí en la reja del recinto de basura, creció más y pedazos de telas de veían en las puntas del alambre metálico.

Jijiji, me llamo Lulu, según mi papá, mi cumpleaños es el 5 de julio, un día que el decidió por mí al no saber mi fecha real. Gracias a Darna, ahora vivo con muchas personas y con papá, aunque sé que Lincoln no es mi verdadero padre, lo considero como una, como una pequeña mayoría de nosotras. Bien, lo que dijo Darna es cierto, al parecer, no era solo ella la que usaba el basurero como un refugio del frío gracias a la cantidad de basura útil que nos servían a todas nosotras... ¿cómo sé esto si solo era una bebé? Simplemente lo sé, recuerdo cada cosa que hicieron luego de salir de aquel contenedor donde me tenían encerrada. Papá dijo que tengo una memoria muy privilegiada, pero yo creo que debe ser algo más, en ocasiones siento que mi cuerpo puede hacer muchas más cosas que cualquier otro, pero al momento de averiguar que es ese extraño sentimiento, una descarga eléctrica recorre cada músculo nervioso de mi cuerpo dejándome muy cansada.

Cuando Darna se enteró que ya no era la única en ese lugar, se unió al grupo junto conmigo de inmediato, le fue de mucha ayuda al tener a Liena ahí para que pueda atenderme y que Darna al fin suspirara con alivio.

Nuestra "familia" si es que la podemos llamar así, es muy grande con pasados conflictivos y dolorosos, pero cada dolor lo sabemos llevar, nos relajamos con las mascotas esponjosas de Lincoln, conejos. O disfrutamos tiempos juntos viendo películas, o ayudando a realizar actividades escolares o del hogar.

La mayoría de nosotras está en la escuela secundaria de Royal Woods. Pocas tienen un trabajo a medio tiempo para ayudar en los gastos de Lincoln. Y hablando de él...

(. . .)

"Mira Lynn, estoy muy ocupado ahora, si querían saber cómo ha estado mi vida, podían haber llamado hace muchos años atrás." respondió Lincoln por la línea.

"Lo sé Lincoln y lo siento. Perseguí mi sueño por los deportes, y ahora no logró tener mi tiempo para la familia." contestó ella.

Lincoln suspiró. "Y no eres la única que perdió su tiempo para la familia..."

"T-Tal vez pueda visitarte luego de terminar las competencias."

"No lo digas, eso lo mismo que decían Lori y Luna hace años, y no siquiera he visto sus caras por aquí. No prometan cosas que no pueden cumplir." explicó Lincoln caminando por la sala mientras bebía algo de café. "Tengo que salir. Me saludas a tu hijo."

"L-Lincoln yo-". Lincoln colgó la llamada y terminó de arreglar su corbata.

Ahora Lincoln es el vicepresidente de la compañía de envíos en la que hace diez años trabajaba como repartidor en una camioneta. Aún mantiene la camioneta como un pedido por su parte, la usa para buscar a las chicas en la escuela y dejar a otras en sus trabajos de medio tiempo. Lincoln insistió que ya no debían buscar trabajo, eso porque Lincoln gana mucho más, pero incluso así, ellas insistieron. Después de todo, era un ingreso extra que debía servir de algo.

"Oh, Betty, no te había visto." dijo el hombre al ver una de sus mascotas. "Dejé unas zanahorias para cuando vuelva ok, no tardo." Lincoln salió de la casa entrando a la camioneta.

"Míralo, ¿no te parece más feliz?". Preguntó Belinda a su hermana Betty. "Cuando llegamos aquí, tu misma lo decías, ese sujeto da una vibra de soledad y tristeza. ¿Y ahora?".

Betty movió sus bigotes. "¿Ahora...? Ahora veo a un sujeto totalmente diferente al que conocíamos."

"¿A qué se deberá?". Belinda caminó hasta el sofá. Betty la observó para luego sonreír.

"Si aún fuera orgullosa, diría que fue por nosotras, pero sólo fuimos el comienzo de su búsqueda". Betty caminó hacia el resto de sus hermanas comentándoles que cuando su dueño vuelva, tendrán un grandioso festín de color naranja en sus bocas.


	10. Chapter 10

Para Lupa, su día a día desde que Lincoln la escribió a ella, y a sus amigas en la escuela de Royal Woods, ha sido muy jodida.

Los estudios, las actividades y las tareas son horribles. Además, no es la única que sufre por la escuela. Tener a tantas personas en una sola casa, no hace más que empeorar el estrés de las estudiantes.

Siempre y cuando todos se ayuden, facilitan la vida en esta casa. Y Lincoln da gracias por eso.

La chica albina… bueno, en esta ocasión habrían dos chicas con el cabello blanco, Lina y Lupa, en este caso estamos hablando de la última mencionada. Lupa pasó a un lado de la habitación de Lyra esperando encontrarla ahí y poder pedirle ayuda en la tarea de esta semana, que técnicamente sería dejar a Lyra que la haga por ella.

Era un domingo por la mañana y Lupa aún tenía muchas actividades pendientes, y no es porque fuera algún tipo de chica que le gustara holgazanear. Lupa vive en esta espaciosa casa con las amigas que conoció a lo largo de sus diecisiete años, por así decirlo. Su niñez, como el resto de las demás, no fue muy normal. Aún cree que esos tipos siguen vivos y en cualquier momento podrían venir a buscarla.

Volviendo al tema principal, Lupa no es floja, más bien, es una procrastinadora. Para que no sepan que es lo que sufre Lupa, la procrastinación es un hábito en algunas personas para retrasar actividades o situaciones que deben atenderse, sustituyéndolas por otras situaciones más irrelevantes o agradables por miedo a afrontarlas. Y sí, Lupa tiene miedo de fallar en la escuela.

Ahora, es claro que a Lupa no le agrada ir a la escuela, después de todo, la vida que llevó anteriormente no la necesitaba, pero justo ahora vive en compañía de sus mejores amigas y junto al hombre que las ayudó a salir. En pocas palabras, Lupa no quiere decepcionar a Lincoln, por todo lo que él a hecho por ellas.

"¡Está vez voy por un diez!" exclamó Lupa con un papel en sus manos delante de la puerta de la nueva habitación que se construyó hace tres años, de ahí, justo en el marco de la puerta que estaba abierta, Lincoln tenía los brazos cruzados mientras observaba como Lupa lentamente iba girando su cabeza a su dirección.

Lupa estaba divagando por todo el pasillo sin darse cuenta hasta llegar a la habitación de Lincoln, un cuarto pequeño pero suficiente como para que él y dos personas más pudieran dormir más cómodos y así él no tendría que lastimarse la espalda en el sofá o ser convidado por las chicas a dormir con ellas por sentirse mal de estar acaparando todas las camas sólo para ellas. Aunque en un principio Lincoln se negó, él accedió durante un tiempo pues el dolor de espalda lo estaba matando para su joven edad.

La idea de una nueva habitación se extendió a tres más, esto debido a la misma razón. Las chicas estaban creciendo. Lincoln se sentía incómodo al dormir con jóvenes en crecimiento, y más con las mayores que sólo tenían uno o dos años más que las demás. Sus cuerpos eran más grandes y curvos, y las camas donde dormían hasta tres chicas, ya pedían que solo las utilizará una sola persona o máximo dos.

Así que Lincoln no tuvo más opción que hacer una reubicación. Gracias a Dios que es el hombre del plan, si no fuera por eso, el estrés ya se lo fuera comido vivo al tratar con tantas chicas y sus diferentes tipos de personalidades.

Dejando de lado las aclaraciones por un momento y volviendo a la escena anterior; Lincoln tomó la hoja que Lupa tenía en sus manos, cuando Lupa vio como las cejas de Lincoln bajaron un poco, ella inmediatamente miró a otro lado sujetando su brazo derecho con la mano de su brazo izquierdo.

Lincoln dio un rápido suspiro entregando de nuevo el papel a Lupa. Era un examen con un seis, pasó, por poco pero pasó.

"Te estás esforzando lo más que puedes, eh." mencionó Lincoln acariciando el cabello de Lupa. "No dejes de intentar, ¿ok?" Lupa asintió repetidas veces.

Lincoln la miró una vez más caminado en dirección a las escaleras.

"¿Adónde vas?" preguntó Lupa al verlo vestido muy formal.

"Al trabajo." dijo Lincoln con brevedad.

"Pero hoy es domingo." replicó Lupa siguiéndolo hasta la sala.

"El jefe me llamó hace unas horas, tengo trabajo extra que terminar." Lincoln saludó a las chicas que estaban en la sala luego de responder la pregunta de Lupa caminando directo a la cocina.

"Pero dijiste que me ibas a ayudar con el ensayo que tengo pendiente, debo entregarlo mañana." volvió a replicar ahora un tanto molesta.

"Lo sé, te prometo que llegaré temprano." dicho eso, Lincoln tomó de un sorbo de su taza de café y se dirigió al garaje para sacar su auto y dirigirse al trabajo.

"Y ahí va." dijo Laika. "¿Ahora qué piensas hacer? Nosotras ya terminamos nuestros ensayos y no planeo ayudarte, estoy muy cansada por haber hecho el mío." aclaró Laika.

"Y me imagino que no es lo único que te falta por terminar, ¿todavía tienes más cosas que hacer? " comentó Rinn. Lupa asintió cansada.

"Sí… estoy buscando a Lyra para que me ayude con otro deber de la escuela pero no sé dónde está metida."

"¿Ya la buscaste en el sótano? Sabes que a ella le gusta cantar donde nadie la moleste." habló Terry sin despegar su vista de la televisión.

Lyra, una chica de diecinueve años y de hermosa cabellera castaña, le gustaba cantar lentas melodías con su suave voz en el sótano. Más de una vez la han halagado, pero ella insiste que eso no es cantar y que sólo están exagerando ya que ella toma esto como algo para pasar el tiempo.

Son más de veinte personas compartiendo varios metros cuadrados. Además de ello, también están las mascotas de Lincoln que son unos lindos conejos, ahora están más pachoncitos luego de algunos años.

"¿Lyra?"

Lyra dejó lo que estaba haciendo para ver quién la llamaba. Lupa, con diecisiete años aún sigue siendo muy irresponsable a la hora de cumplir con sus deberes.

"¿Sucede algo, Lupa?" preguntó de vuelta.

Lupa sonrío un poco nerviosa. "Sí, es sobre la tarea de mañana." explicó ella.

Lyra rodó los ojos. "¿Otra vez, es en serio?"

Lupa se encogió de hombros ocultando su rostro detrás del examen que tenía en la mano.

"Bien…" dijo Lyra al final con cierta molestia.

Pueden ser muy buenas amigas y todo eso, pero cuando se tratan asuntos relacionados a la escuela, la peor parte se la llevan las que mejor le van en la escuela. Es obvio que a la mejor estudiante siempre le llegan las felicitaciones y le dan premios, y no ayuda mucho que Lincoln las premie constantemente. A pesar de no ser parte de su familia, Lincoln las trata con tanto cariño que hasta pareciera ser un amante o un padre cariñoso.

"Debo comenzar a cobrar." jugó Lyra con su amiga saliendo del sótano, Lupa caminaba detrás de ella.

Al salir se encontraron con Darna.

"¡Hola chicas!" saludó ella.

"¿Hoy te toca la ropa?" preguntó Lyra viendo el canasto de ropa que llevaba Darna en sus manos.

Darna asintió entrando al sótano.

"Solo ten cuidado…" dicho eso, Lupa y Lyra escucharon un fuerte golpe que vino desde el sótano.

"¡Estoy bien!" gritó Darna.

Lupa y Lyra se observaron por un momento para luego suspirar.

"No es por mal pero, desde aquella vez que Lincoln habló con ella luego de haber inundado la cocina, parece tener más confianza en cada cosa que hace."

"¿Piensas que es malo tener más confianza en uno mismo, Lupa?" Lyra la miró desconcertada.

"No, pienso que es malo que ella tenga confianza. Al menos que intente ver las repercusiones." aclaró Lupa.

"Sí~…" Lyra rodó los ojos. "Eso es imposible, Darna le tiene mucho aprecio a Lincoln, ella como muchas de nosotras intenta pagar esa amabilidad que nos brindó y nos sigue dando." aclaró Lyra.

"Sé que esa es la manera de hacer las cosas de Darna, pero la mayoría del tiempo siempre termina en un desastre." Lupa entró a la habitación que comparte Lyra, Terry y Sonette. Esta última estaba en una de las tres camas escribiendo algo en lo que parecía ser un cuaderno.

"Pues esos desastres solo hacen que reciba más atención de Lincoln." concluyó Lyra sentándose cerca del único escritorio de la habitación.

Cada habitación tiene su propio escritorio de un tamaño compacto para que no ocupe demasiado espacio. En la habitación de Lincoln no hay.

Lyra tomó su libreta cruzando sus delgadas piernas. Lupa guardó su examen en su bolsillo trasero, fijó su atención en Lyra que se colocaba unos lentes para comenzar a leer. Lyra no tiene problemas de visión, pero los lentes se los regaló Lincoln en su cumpleaños número quince.

Vistiendo con simpleza, sin maquillaje y unas lindas pecas que se pueden ver al final de su cuello, que tal vez se extienden por encima de su pecho, Lyra es una joven modelo para la escuela de Royal Woods. A pesar de ser ya casi una mujer, con diecinueve años, Lyra no ha terminado la escuela. Las circunstancias de ella, y el resto de sus amigas ocasionaron que perdieran más que su relación con su familia sino también ciclos de estudios.

Gracias a Lincoln, ahora todos pueden seguir con la escuela. La que tuvo suerte fue Lulu, que al ser una bebé y al fin estar apta para ir al jardín de niños, no tuvo que preocuparse por cosas triviales como exámenes finales o proyectos complicados.

Lulu es una niña de once años, ella cree que su papá es Lincoln. Él no iba a decir que no, no quería que la mente de la pequeña Lulu pensara que había sido abandonada desde pequeña. Lincoln sabe que Lulu no es una niña normal, pero es algo que él debe guardar dentro de su boca hasta la muerte.

Lupa comenzó con preguntarle a Lyra todas las preguntas de su examen. Con una hoja y un lápiz en mano que Lyra le dio, Lupa comenzó a tomar nota de porqué ella se equivocó tantas veces en el examen.

Sonette, también se encontraba cursando el último año de la escuela de Royal Woods al igual que Lyra. Sonette con dieciocho años, es una chica calmada durante todo el día, en casa y en la escuela. Los únicos días que ella considera que debe usar su absoluta energía y esfuerzo son los fines de semana, o sea, un día como hoy. Por desgracia, esos días eran para salir a comer helado o ver películas en la sala de estar, la cuestión es… Lincoln no está, desde ayer Sonette estaba ansiosa de saber que iban hacer hoy, sin embargo, Lincoln respondió con un rostro afligido que tal vez tenga que ir a trabajar mañana si su jefe lo llegase a llamar, y por lo que escucho hace unos minutos por el pasillo, supuso que ya debió irse al trabajo.

Sonette chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Ella seguía leyendo las cosas que iba hacer hoy en su diario… ese cuaderno de apariencia tenebrosa era su diario.

Tomó su borrador y dejó en blanco la página. Sonette suspiró. Al alzar la vista, vio a Lupa y a Lyra estudiar. Lupa se veía muy concentrada en escribir toda la explicación que Lyra le daba.

El cabello blanco llamó la atención de Sonette. Lina y Lupa tienen el cabello blanco, Lacy lo tiene un poco pálido pero son las que más parecen ser hijas de Lincoln.

Sonette se veía en su espejo de mano, un rostro simple, cansado, los chicos de la escuela decían que ella siempre parecía estar enojada con esa expresión de pocos amigos y por eso no se le acercaban, aunque eso era un alivio para ella. No le gusta interactuar con otras personas que no fueran sus amigas.

Su cabello era todo lo contrario al llamativo color de Lupa y Lina. Dejó escapar un rápido suspiro al saber que estaba pensando, está celosa de ellas. Sonette conoce muy bien el pasado de sus amigas, como ellas el suyo y así es con todas, incluso Lincoln, que en un principio fue un desconocido total, sabe todo sobre ellas, o solo lo que ellas prefirieron contarle.

Abajo en la cocina hallamos a Hiromi y a Liena, que además de preparar los alimentos para la comida de esta tarde, alimentaban a las mascotas de Lincoln que se encontraban rondando la casa.

La más cercana que podemos encontrar es Belinda, una coneja muy amorosa.

"¡Amo estas zanahorias!" sin dejar de morder el vegetal, más de sus hermanas se acercaron.

Betty se aproximó hasta Hiromi.

"¿También quieres una?" preguntó Hiromi flexionando las rodillas. En su mano tenía una zanahoria.

Betty se sentó sobre sus dos patas traseras y alzó las delanteras. Era su manera de decir sí.

Los conejos pueden entenderse entre ellos pero no pueden comunicarse con los humanos. Lincoln les enseñó distintas maneras de responder, los conejos no son perros, pero parecían seguir muy bien las instrucciones de Lincoln.

Hiromi le dio el vegetal a la coneja llamada Betty.

Hiromi se giró hacia Liena que había sacado más zanahorias.

"¿Sabes Hiromi? También necesitamos estas para la comida, no podemos estar dándole zanahorias a cada momento a los conejos de Lincoln." comentó Liena.

"Lo sé, pero las zanahorias de esta semana ya se acabaron, Lincoln siempre compra más cada domingo." dijo Hiromi levantándose.

"Y por eso mismo no deberías estar dándole las pocas que quedan." siguió Liena suspirando. "Ahora que hiciste eso… mira."

Hiromi miró hacia abajo. Sin querer, luego de haberle dado la zanahoria a Betty, el resto llegó de la nada.

"Ahora sí es verdad que se acabaron." finalizó Liena entregando las últimas zanahorias que habían.

Hiromi es una joven de diecisiete años, de un lindo cabello liso. Le gusta vestir ropas grandes, que cubren la mayoría de su cuerpo pero sólo cuando sale fuera de casa. Igual que Liena, ella también se encarga de la comida en la casa.

Liena es una de las tres mayores entre sus amigas, con dieciocho años. Su cabello rubio llega más abajo de sus hombros, un tanto lacio y sedoso. Gusta vestir de atuendos con tonos verdes, además de ser un poco cortos en la cintura. Liena se encarga de la comida en la casa. Lincoln también hacia la comida para todos pero eso era antes, ahora Lincoln está recibiendo la ayuda de todos.

"¿Oigan, dónde está nuestro dueño?" preguntó Birdie, su vestido de color vino resalta sus ojos marrones.

"Lo vi esta mañana muy apurado." comentó Bethany.

"¿Debió ir a esa cosa que llaman trabajo?" siguió Brandy con algo de confusión.

"¿Qué es trabajo?" preguntó Blair con sus gafas de sol por encima de su esponjosa cabeza.

Betty llamó la atención de todas. "¡Hermanas! Es hora de comenzar con la rutina."

Los conejos se miraron entre sí para asentir con sus lindos bigotes.

¿A qué se referían Betty con rutina? Es simple, convivencia.

"¡Oh, están aquí!" exclamó Lacy al ver a Bailey y a Bertha acercarse a ella.

Lacy es una jovencita de 16 años. Es enérgica hasta el cansancio, una de las más atléticas del grupo junto con Marla.

Marla tiene la misma edad que Lacy. Ambas visten ropa deportiva, eso hace que la mayor parte del tiempo esté sudando por el calor de la tarde acompañado de los ejercicios para mantener su físico.

Lacy usa una franelilla blanca con unos short rojos apretados que toman la forma de sus glúteos. Marla por su parte, usa una blusa azul por encima del obligo y una sudadera negra.

"¿Lista para el siguiente ejercicio?" Marla comenzó a saltar haciendo tijeras.

Lacy asintió siendo acompañada por los dos conejos que comenzaron a correr alrededor del lugar, había obstáculos que Marla y Lacy habían hecho para Bertha y Bailey.

Belulah, con su característico atuendo del viejo oeste se acostó debajo del árbol del patio trasero viendo a sus dos hermanas correr por los obstáculos que había por los alrededores. Al lado de Belulah estaba Beth, sufriendo de narcolepsia, pero esa es la labor de Belulah, cuidar de su hermana Beth mientras dormía.

Sonette salió de la habitación dejando a Lupa y a Lyra seguir con lo suyo. Belle saltó hasta Sonette.

"¡Belle!" sonrío Sonette tomando al conejo en sus brazos y frotando su pelaje con su mejilla.

"Hola." saludó Belle, sin embargo, Sonette no entendía los movimientos de nariz y de bigote que hacía Belle.

"¡Escucha Belle! Hoy solo seremos tú y yo, Lupa está ocupada. ¿Qué dices…? ¡Genial!" Sonette siguió acariciando el pelaje de Belle mientras seguía hablando.

Betty llegó hasta el sofá. Terry veía MTV con Vikki y Pan. Vikki tomó a Betty desde el vientre.

"¿Nos vas a acompañar?" río Vikki.

Vikki tiene 18 años pero suele comportarse como si tuviera menos. Casi siempre cubre su cabeza con algún pañuelo de color celeste, a Pan le interesó ese estilo y también usa un pañuelo en su cabeza de vez en cuando, cuando no hace mucho calor.

Pan tiene 17 años, un año menos que Vikki pero la misma edad que Terry. Pan es un apodo que le colocaron sus amigas, ya que su nombre es Panther y sonaba más amigable de esta forma. Este trío de amigas en particular le gusta vestir un poco más rebelde que el resto, si es Hiromi que se cubre mucho, también contando a Loan, estas tres chicas son todo lo contrario a dignidad.

Terry, joven problemática en la escuela con 17 años viste de morado incluso en su ropa interior. Su vaquero era sumamente corto, incluso, parecía ser ropa interior, lo que lo diferencia de eso, es su tela gruesa y de color gris con hilos sueltos por los extremos. Marla solo usa blusa durante su entrenamiento con Lacy, sin embargo, Terry está a toda hora con una blusa un poco suelta de color rosa con tirantes morados que le llega hasta el ombligo.

Vikki es más considerada de su cintura para abajo, un jean azul simple es lo único que usa la mayoría del día. Su torso es cubierto con una camisa verde pastel con garabatos en ella, sus mangas son anchas dejando caer un poco su camisa dejando ver un poco el centro de su pecho. En su cabeza hay una pañoleta de color oliva, distinto día, distinto color.

Pan, viste mejor que las dos anteriormente mencionadas. Esta chica más sin embargo, tiene una obsesión por las cremalleras que hasta en su ropa las puedes encontrar. Su camisa es de color café con una cremallera en el cuello, volviéndolo un cuello de tortuga. Su pantalón color hueso tenía dos cremallera, una en cada pierna que iban desde el inicio hasta el final en línea recta. Si estás ropas fueran más reveladoras, creería que esto es lencería erótica.

Betty se acomodó en las piernas de Vikki viendo a Blair, Beverly y a Brie ir hacia la cocina. Al parecer Blair y Beverly se juntan con Liena para que ella les cepille el pelaje. Brie, con su atuendo de chef, se acercó hasta los pies de Hiromi para llamar su atención.

Hiromi la tomó hasta dejarla cerca del lavaplatos. Cada vez que Hiromi pensaba que Brie era un ratón que sabía cocinar reía entre dientes.

Laika, luego de que Terry le haya dicho a Lupa donde podía encontrar a Lyra, subió hasta el cuarto que comparte con dos de sus amigas; Vikki y Hiromi. Es una de las tres habitaciones que se construyeron ampliando un poco más la casa.

Ahí se quedó unos minutos hasta que llegó Liby y Rinn. Esta última llegó luego de terminar de ver su documental dejando el control a manos de Terry que inmediatamente lo colocó en MTV.

La reunión de estas tres se debía a un plan de agradecimiento que llevaban planeando hace una semana atrás.

"Ya tengo los ingredientes." mencionó Liby mostrando una caja de barras de chocolate.

"Bien. ¿Qué conseguiste Rinn?" preguntó Laika.

"Tengo la masa para hacer el pastel."

"Bien." Laika asintió. "Solo faltan las fresas, de eso me encargó yo. Luego de cenar, comenzamos a preparar el pastel, al parecer Lincoln lo llamaron del trabajo y según como lo vi, llegará tarde." sonrío. "Esto nos facilita las cosas, ya no tenemos que distraerlo." Laika se acomodó el suerte dando fin a esta reunión.

Laika es una chica de temperamento alto de unos 18 años. Mientras no la provoques no habrá visitas al hospital. A Laika le gusta vestir ropa masculina para verse más fuerte... Además, usa calzones.

Antes de que Laika saliera, Rinn la detuvo. Rinn tiene la misma edad de Laika y unos años más que Liby. Es rubia a diferencia de sus dos amigas que son medio pelirrojas. Si hablamos de formas de vestir, la de Rinn sería la más normal entre todas.

"¿Y qué haremos con Darna?" preguntó algo insegura.

Laika lo pensó un momento. Darna es su amiga, pero la verdad es que ella trae el desastre consigo adónde sea que vaya. Ninguna ha pensado una contramedida si Darna se presenta.

"No creo que debamos pensar en ella de esa manera. Si le hablamos antes de que nos quiera ayudar, puede que entienda." opinó Laika.

Liby asintió. "Es su manera de ser, si evitamos que pueda ocasionar un problema, todos salimos ganando." Liby sonrío acercándose a Laika para salir de la habitación.

Está chica llamada Liby, estuvo muy cerca de morir en aquella ocasión hace diez años si Lincoln no fuera aparecido para salvarla. Liby tiene un cabello muy parecido al de Laika, incluso podrían jugar con la gente diciendo que son hermanas y nadie pensaría que es una mentira.

Liby es de las pocas que usa falda entre sus amigas, para ella es más refrescante y más casual. Su falda es de color naranja con cuadros negros. Su camisa de botones negros es de color hueso, también tiene un lazo amarillo para el cabello.

Rinn suspiro cerrando los ojos. "Está bien… simplemente, tengamos cuidado." dicho eso, las tres chicas tenían su plan marchando por buen camino.

Darna salió del sótano luego de haber lavado la ropa satisfactoriamente, aunque… otra vez se descompuso la lavadora.

Bueno, esto es algo complicado de explicar... No saben si solo es mala suerte, alguna clase maldición o solo es que Darna es muy, pero muy torpe, que esta chica está causando líos a todo momento. Con 17 años Darna es más alta que el resto de sus amigas con 1.77 m, alcanzando un poco a Lincoln que mide 1.84 m. Desde que Darna tenía siete años, lucía como una joven de quince, y eso confundió a Lincoln la primera vez que se conocieron. Su forma de vestir va de una camisa manga larga con un cuello de tortuga, además de Liby, Darna también usa falda, una falda de estilo occidental negra con un cierre a su costado derecho. Aunque no haya especificado que tipo de calzado usan las demás, Darna es especial, ella usa botas de color marrón que van por encima de sus tobillos con calcetines blancos que llegan hasta su rodilla.

Su forma de vestir es para tratar de minimizar los daños que esta chica se ocasiona solo por caminar.

Brandy, la conejita más esponjosa de todas llegó hasta la habitación de Lizy. Al golpear la puerta con sus patas traseras, la puerta se abrió lentamente mientras Leia sacaba un poco su cabeza para ver quien tocaba. Al notar a la pequeña mascota de Lincoln vistiendo un vestido rosa brillante, la dejo entrar, sabía que había venido por Lizy. Brandy entró viendo a Lizy jugar con su peluche de un dinosaurio a pesar de tener catorce años.

El peluche fue derribado por Brandy que se abalanzó hacia él. Lizy se sorprendió riendo luego de ver que se trataba de Brandy.

Leia sonrío desde el marco de la puerta para luego cerrar la puerta y caminar a su cama. Reina se encontraba durmiendo en la otra cama como un tronco.

Leia es una jovencita de 16 años, su actitud puede ser de lo más calmada hasta de lo más histérica. Los sucesos de su pasado influyó mucho con su desorden bipolar que a veces la hace la más amable o la más egoísta de todas. Pero si sirve de algo, mientras Lincoln este cerca de ella, pueden tener por seguro que será amable hasta que Lincoln no esté. Su camisa con cuello V tenía un pequeño bordado de color amarillo en su pecho con forma de una corona. Leia, sin importar la temporada en la que este, usa siempre una falda de colores fríos, solo en invierno es obligada a vestir más arropada.

Sin darse cuenta, la habitación había sido convertida en un centro de juegos cuando Lizy bajó todos los peluches que tenía en su cama y comenzó a fingir que estaban peleando contra Brandy.

Lizy es la segunda más joven del grupo, le falta el diente de enfrente. La gorra roja que usa fue un regalo de Lincoln de la feria donde fueran hace dos años. A pesar de la vida revoltosa de Lizy, trata de mantener su gorra lo más limpia posible con ayuda de Leia.

Reina, esa chica de piel morena que se encuentra aún dormida después del ruido que está haciendo Lizy y Brandy, tiene 16 años, pasa su tiempo libre durmiendo. Viste un esqueleto blanco con una camisa a cuadros de color rosa con unos jeans azules.

Belinda, la amorosa de las hermanas conejo se topó con Loan, la joven 19 años estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos al frente de su habitación.

"¿Otra vez?" se preguntó Belinda para ella misma.

Ya se volvía costumbre en esta casa encontrar personas con ciertas personalidades y casos especiales, una de ellas es Loan. Una joven casi adulta con baja autoestima, pero esto solo sucede cuando se encuentra sola, Loan entra en una estado como de congelamiento donde no se mueve o dice algo hasta que alguien más le hable. Es como un temor por llegar a hacer algo mal solo por existir. Pero ese sentimiento se mantiene en lo más profundo de su corazón mientras tenga a sus amigas y a Lincoln en todo momento.

Belinda mordió el pie de Loan ya que esta estaba descalza. Loan saltó del susto recobrando los sentidos.

"¡Ouch!" se quejó Loan para luego mirar a Belinda con las mejillas infladas. Luego de una lucha de miradas, Loan perdió por esos ojos verdes, suspiró con pesadez. "Gracias… creo que lo necesitaba."

Lani salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Solo con 17 años sus cuervas se podían ver a través de la toalla. Lani saludó a Loan, esta le devolvió el saludo.

Belinda pudo ver a Bárbara llegar hasta la habitación de Lyra seguida de Brenda. Lupa salió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras sujetaba con fuerza el cuaderno de sus deberes escolares. Bárbara entró y Brenda la siguió. Brenda le gusta la voz de Lyra cuando esta cantaba, es algo tranquilizante, y ahora que Bárbara está con Lyra, la joven de 19 años no dudará en cantar un poco.

Después de saludar a Loan, Lani siguió su camino hasta su habitación, la cual comparte con Lari y Lacy. Lari leía un libro de biología en el escritorio de la habitación. Lani se quitó lo único que cubría su cuerpo y lo dejo caer en la cabeza de Lari, molestándola.

"¡Ten un poco de vergüenza de vez en cuando!" fulminó Lari cruzando sus piernas. Su cabello recogido de color rubio resaltaba sus ojos negros. Su cuerpo de 19 años expresaba madurez aunque su actitud no.

"Ja. ¿Y qué me dices tú?" preguntó en respuesta.

Lari alzó una ceja. "Es mi pijama." contestó ella.

"Estar desnuda no es estar en pijamas." reclamó Lani.

"Para mí sí lo es." Lari se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué pasa si Lincoln te ve?"

"El nunca entra sin antes tocar, es el único hombre en esta casa." Lari puso un dedo en su mejilla. "El único, ¿eh?" Lani rodó los ojos.

"No, comiences otra vez." advirtió Lani. "Sabes que te rechazó como unas… ¿tres veces?"

"Cinco." corrige Lari. Lani se sorprende un poco.

"¿Lo volviste a intentar?"

"Es prueba y error nena." jugó Lari con su cabello.

"Como sea." resopló Lani acabando la conversación para buscar algo de ropa.

Beatrice descansaba al lado de Bernice y Bodhi en la habitación de Lincoln, donde también duerme Lulu y Liby. Normalmente, Beatrice y Bippa son las únicas que vienen aquí, pero Lincoln no se encuentra, así que solo está acompañando a sus hermanas que interactúan con Lulu. Ella vigila, Lulu no es como su dueño Lincoln, es un poco extraña, si le quita el ojo de encima pueden suceder cosas muy extrañas que Beatrice no puede explicar.

Bebe y Bippa se encontraban durmiendo en una esquina de la sala. Bebe acompañaba por momentos a Liby porque le parecía muy divertida.

Bianca no está dibujando nada en su lienzo, está vez, quiso tomar el día de hoy para relajar su imaginación. Y con ello, prefería cuidar de su hermana Blanch que se encontraba en las manos de Gloom.

"¿Qué le sucede?" le preguntó a Lina.

Lina ladeó la cabeza negando. "No lo sé, Lincoln nos habló sobre ella. Blanch se enferma todo el tiempo, pero no están grave como para llevarla al veterinario. Creo que Lincoln tiene unas pastillas para ella en su habitación."

"¿Pastillas? ¿Estás segura?" Lina asintió, después de todo, el único que ha mantenido a Blanch viva todo este tiempo a sido Lincoln, y Lina no iba a dejar que eso acabara hoy.

La voluptuosa Gloom la siguió escaleras arriba. Lina le lleva un año a Gloom, más sin embargo, se podría decir que Gloom va más por delante que el resto de sus amigas mayores.

Gloom tiene tan solo 16 años, y para lo que era cuando conoció a Lincoln, una niña que tuvo que madurar mentalmente muy rápido, y no estoy seguro, pero por su madurez mental por todo lo que tuvo que pasar también tuvo efectos en su cuerpo, o eso creo yo. Esto debido a la historia que Gloom le contó a Lincoln, era impensable que eso en verdad haya sucedido **(ver capítulo 9)** y más a una simple niña.

Pero historias como la de Gloom no hicieron más que ser el comienzo de toda la desgracia que venía en las vidas de cada una de estas chicas.

Lina por su parte, a sus siete años había hecho cosas que niñas de su edad nunca se les vendría a la cabeza. Vivir de sudor y esfuerzo propio, con amigos, hizo que todas ellas fueran más fuertes para el día de mañana y el que sigue. Los problemas fueron presentándose día tras días pero nadie desistió. Y Lincoln por fin pudo ponerle fin a esta cruel vivencia para nada humana que tenían estas chicas.

El cielo está cerrado para él, aún después de ayudar a aquellas niñas, su pecado fue dejar de lado a su verdadera familia.

Luego de varias vueltas por aquí y por haya… Lincoln logró dejar la casa de sus padres a su nombre, con algo de ayuda de Albert. No les permitió a su familia volver, ya que está ya no era más su casa, contando con ello, ya cada quien hizo su propia familia dejándolo de lado a él… otra vez y otra vez.

Él tiene sobrinos, lo sabe, y sus hermanas también. Pero eligieron su individual vida personal, entonces él hará lo mismo.

Señor Lynn y Rita deben seguir en New York con las ganancias que les da Lily en la pantalla grande. Pero eso ya no es más de su incumbencia.

Las horas pasaron y Blanch dormía más calmada encima de la almohada de Lina. Esta sonrío al verla. La albina estiró sus brazos y piernas para bajar a cenar, Lincoln todavía no llegaba pero el día pasó sin preocupaciones, o eso creía.

Al salir de la habitación de Lincoln, Lina vio a Gloom de pie en las escaleras entregando las pastillas para Blanch, luego de asegurarse de que Blanch se sintiera mejor, Gloom y Lina fueron de inmediato a buscar asiento al lado de Lupa. Gloom, siendo una chica alegre y juguetona con sus amigas, le gusta vestir atuendos oscuros casi que si fuera un emo o una gótica. Lina es más libre a la hora de vestir, mientras se sienta refrescada, no le importa vestir una musculosa gris y unos pantalones cortos.

Hiromi y Liena sirvieron la cena, Liena tomó unas cuántas zanahorias que había comprado y las dejó en un gran plato que estaba cerca del comedor.

Lincoln por fin había terminado con el trabajo extra de la empresa, por haberlo llamado en un día de descanso le dieron el día de mañana libre.

Liby, Rinn y Laika habían comenzado con la preparación de su pastel. Lupa estaba leyendo su cuaderno para ver si todo estaba correcto, a Darna le pidieron que se sentará en el sillón y sin importar lo que ella viera no ayudaría. Lizy todavía seguía jugando pero esta vez con su peluche favorito, que era la combinación de un dinosaurio con un pingüino, un pingüinosauro-rex, le nombró Lizy.

Los conejos se fueron a descansar y los que no habían hecho nada durante el día se mantienen despiertos para esperar la llegada de su dueño y saber que está aquí y así descansar con tranquilidad.

Rinn pasó con dos tazones llenos de lo que parecía ser harina.

Liby tenía el chocolate ya líquido, y Laika consiguió las fresas.

Al lado de Darna estaba Leia que sumergía sus pies en un balde de agua. Leia se levantó luego de diez minutos para cambiar el agua. Lupa seguía inmersa en su cuaderno.

Liby tomó el chocolate frío y lo llevó hasta la sala en ello Rinn llevó la masa para mezclarla con el chocolate y siguiendo, Leia bajaba con un balde con agua fría, muy fría.

Lizy tenía una cuerda con la que sujetó a su peluche, Darna no lo había notado ya que la mesa de la sala tapando un poco la visión, con curiosidad Darna tomó la cuerda y tiró de ella.

El auto de Lincoln se detuvo enfrente del garaje, suspiró con alivio al llegar otra vez a su casa para poder descansar un rato.

La cuerda se tensó en ambos extremos, Darna y Lizy hicieron fuerza, Leia no vio la cuerna en su camino a punto de llegar al sofá. Leia gritó mientras caía encima de Rinn que se encontraba pegada a Liby mezclando la masa del pastel que, por desgracia o un raro suceso, daba vueltas en el aire luego de Liby sintiera el peso de Rinn y en un intento de sujetarse lanzó todo al aire.

El agua fría, como la masa de pastel cayó sobre todo el lugar. En el peluche de Lizy, en el cuaderno de Lupa, en las ropas y cabello de todas.

Laika salió de la cocina para ver que estaba pasando, viendo esa escena solo tenía dos opciones; sentirse frustrada por perder todo el progreso o molesta por el desastre que había en la sala pero, no fue ninguna de las dos, en vez de eso fue miedo. Lincoln estaba en el marco de la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos frunciendo de a poco su ceño.

"Oh, maldición." susurró Laika girando a ver a sus amigas cubiertas de manchas. Sus ojos expresaban la misma sensación.

"¿¡Qué pasó aquí!?" preguntó Lincoln serio.

Nadie sabía que responder porque ninguna supo cómo sucedieron las cosas. Lincoln apretó los labios señalando las escaleras, eso quería decir que debían ir a su habitación ahora mismo. Laika pasó con rapidez detrás del resto, Rinn ayudó a Lina y a Leia.

Lupa se encontraba con la cabeza baja sujetando su cuaderno mojado. Se mordió el labio inferior tirando el cuaderno al suelo para correr escaleras arriba.

Lizy se levantó del suelo, en realidad esto no le molestaba a ella pero su peluche favorito era todo un desastre. Lincoln tomó el peluche de Lizy mientras subía por un baño como el resto.

Darna seguía sentada sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, después de un parpadeo sus ojos se habían llenado de chocolate como su cabello, pero del resto, era la que más limpia estaba del resto.

"¿Fuiste tú?" Lincoln se quitó el traje dejándolo encima del televisor.

"La verdad… no lo sé. Esta vez me quedé quieta." Lincoln alzó una ceja.

Suspiró. "Ve al baño, luego a tu habitación." Darna asintió dejando a Lincoln lidiar con este desastre.

Lincoln vio el cuaderno que Lupa había tirado al piso minutos antes. La sorpresa de Lincoln fue grande al poder visualizar muchas, pero muchas notas escritas en cada página como una guía que solo la persona que las escribió entendería. Lincoln sonrío para comenzar con el aseo de la sala. La mayoría se encontraba durmiendo ya, a excepción de las involucradas en el desastre en la sala.

"Arruinado." pensó Laika.

"Un fallo total." susurró Rinn.

"Qué desgracia." pensó Liby intentado dormir.

"Creo que no hice nada esta vez." Darna seguía temiendo que ella haya sido la causante de todo eso.

Lizy ya había conseguido sus dulces sueños al igual que Leia, que por estar pensado demasiado en lo que había pasado se quedó dormida.

Lupa tenía su rostro contra la almohada, tal vez evitando que sus lágrimas de frustración salieran y levantara a sus amigas.

Lincoln tomó aire cansado, no fue mucho esfuerzo pero le tomó tiempo tener la sala limpia otra vez. Había dejado el peluche de Lizy en la lavadora en lavado lento.

"Falta esto nada más." mencionó Lincoln viendo el cuaderno húmedo de Lupa. "Tanto esfuerzo… no lo dejaré perder."

Por las afueras del vecindario, una camioneta negra pasó con una velocidad muy disminuida.

"¿Es aquí?" preguntaron.

"Según la información que tenemos, es aquí donde se encuentra la señorita Lupa." respondieron unos sujetos robustos.


End file.
